Siempre Seré Tu Namagomi
by Anja D
Summary: Capitulo Final!En clave de ¿? 0.o Estaba anocheciendo, el grupo decidió después de la dura jornada de viaje...
1. Una noche muy muy larga I

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Antes de nada agradecer a todos los que han leido mi anterior fic. Vengo con otro nuevo debajo del brazo, pero este, por capítulos. Por ahora 2, y en clave de humor, después supongo que se irá degenerando la cosa...

Decir que todos los Slayers pertenecen a su creador, Kanzaka, menos Zeros, que como todos sabemos pertenece a Zellas (of course). Es muy posesiva, ya podía compartir un poquito...

Os dejo ya con la historia, disfrutad.

Estaba anocheciendo, el grupo decidió después de la dura jornada de viaje hacer un alto para tomar una buena cena y descansar.

Al entrar en la posada, observaron con decepción que ésta estaba abarrotada de gente. Por suerte encontraron un mesa libre.

La escena transcurría como todas las noches: Rina peleándose con el camarero y con Gaudy por la comida. Zelgadis arrepitiéndose por acompañarlos en vez de estar buscando una cura. Ameria compadeciendo a Zelgadis. Zeros molestando a Filia. Filia molestando a Zeros. El dueño de la posada lamentándose por el mobiliario roto. Los clientes escapando del comedor ante las amenazas de Rina al pobre camarero y a Gaudy. El dueño lamentándose de nuevo.

Mientras Filia negociaba con el dueño de la posada el alquiler de las habitaciones para pasar la noche.

-Muy bien- dijo, aclarando la garganta- asunto arreglado; por suerte quedan tres habitaciones para esta noche, así que si no os importa me voy a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo. Buenas noches a todos -añadió disponiendose a subir las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

-¿Y yo con quien duermo?- preguntó Zeros .

Filia se quedó paralizada y girandose le lanzó una mirada fulminante al demonio mientras los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo que tu con quién duermes?Tú simplemente no duermes!!- le replicó la dragona roja de ira. Ese maldito demonio siempre metiendose en todo, hasta ahora nunca habían tenido problemas con la repartición de los cuartos, Ameria y Rina en uno, Zelgadis y Gaudy en otro y ella disponia siempre de un cuarto para ella sola. Que para eso pago- pensó convencida subiendo de nuevo las escaleras, pero algo le hizo detenerse...

-Bueno, entonces supongo que podré dormir con vosotras.- le dijo Zeros a Rina y Ameria con su habitual sonrisa.

Ameria y Rina pusieron los ojos como platos.

-Alto ahíiiii Filia...!!!!- exclamó Rina aún con la boca llena, por fin había terminado de cenar.- No pensarás irte a la cama dejandonos el "problema" a nosotros- y lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Zeros que observaba la escena divertido.

-Pues para que lo sepas hasta ahora el "problema" no dormía- así que si quiere dormir que comparta habitación con vosotras - repuso Filia disgustada como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-Pues ni Ameria ni yo pensamos compartir habitación con el "problema" - dijo una cada vez más enfadada Rina.

-Eso, que ya tengo bastante con los golpes recibo cada noche por parte Rina- repuso Ameria.

-¿Cómo? Eso no es verdad!!- contestó Rina haciendo aspavientos con la manos.

-Bueno! Ya está bien!- cortó Filia- Zelgadis, Gaudy... supongo que no habrá inconveniente en que duerma con vosotros- añadió en tono cada vez más cansado.

-Eso ni lo sueñes- contestó Zelgadis en tono seco, enfureciendose al pensar como había osado Filia a preguntarselo siquiera.

Filia no le hizo caso, miró a Gaudy que asentía con cara feliz, parecía no enterarse de nada porque canturreaba algo al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces... - Filia aprovechó la oportunidad- ¿a ti seguro que no te importa compartir la habitación con el "problema"?

-Filia...Ya está bien de llamarme "problema", que estoy delante y me estoy enterando de todo...-dijo Zeros resignado.

-TÚ TE CALLAS!!!- le contestaron todos al unísono.

-Entonces Gaudy¿qué contestas?- dijo una Filia cada vez más vencida.

Gaudy sonriente, primero miró a Filia, luego a Rina, después a Ameria y a Rina de nuevo que lanzó un resoplido de resignación al ver que Gaudy parecía no enterarse de nada.

-Sí claro, no me importa. ¿Pero que problema tenéis?¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?.

Al resto se les cayó una gota por la frente.

-Pues asunto arreglado- exclamó Rina contenta- a dormir!!!

-¿Y ahora que pasa conmigo?- dijo Zelgadis en tono depresivo.-Siempre me pasa lo mismo, Zeros se tiene que salir con la suya.

-No es mi culpa estar cansado.– le replicó Zeros en tono burlón.

Zelgadis le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Zeros mientras echaba mano a la espada.

-Zel, Zel!. Tranquilo...-le interrumpió Rina y sonriendo añadió- puedes dormir con una de nosotras tres, no te quejes, eh!!... Je, je..aunque seguro que preferirás dormir con Filia o Ameria, ya sabes, yo me muevo mucho.

Zelgadis miró de reojo a Filia y después a Ameria, la una gruñendo por lo bajo y la otra mirando al suelo sonrojada.

-Decidete ya Zel...-gruñó Rina.

-Ameria...¿te importa si..?- susurró Zelgadis rojo como un tomate a una también avergonzada Ameria.

-Mejor que no...- dijo Ameria mirando al suelo, su timidez le venció.

-Entonces Filia..- se dispuso a decir Zelgadis pero una mirada de la princesa con los ojos llorosos le detuvo.

-Ya está bieeeeeeeeeen! Parece que es imposible irse a dormir hoy- replicó Rina enseñando los dientes.

-A mi nadie me ha preguntado que me parecía compartir mi habitación- repuso Filia.

-No seas egoista Filia- le contestó Rina.

-Tú si que eres egoista al no querer compartir la habitación con el "problema"- le replicó Filia con la cola tiesa.

Zeros se estaba dando el banquete del siglo, seguía con interés la escena desde la esquina del comedor ya desierto de gente sorbiendo un té.

-Chicas, calmaros!- apareció un exultante Gaudy- lo haremos de la siguiente manera, por antigüedad, seguiremos la repartición habitual hasta ahora y como Filia y Zeros son los miembros del grupo más nuevos..je!es un decir...pues que se las arreglen.

-Muy bien! Vamos a dormir!- dijeron Rina, Ameria y Zelgadis corriendo escaleras arriba agarrando a Gaudy y desapareciendo al instante.

La dragona se quedó con la boca abierta sin tiempo a reaccionar, tras un minuto y con expresión derrotada dirigió su mirada hacia donde el demonio se encontraba.

-Bueeeeenoooo, mi querida Filia, parece que tus sueños más prohibidos se cumplen y vamos a compartir cuarto. Pero no quieras aprovecharte de mi.

-ARGGG! Namagomi! Estúpido! Cómo te atreves!- gritó Filia furiosa sacando la maza que llevaba colgada de una liga en su pierna y poniendosela delante de las narices.

-Filia... de esta manera no vas a conseguir nada, podrías ser un poco más romántica.

En ese momento, por suerte para Zeros apareció el dueño de la posada en pijama y gorro de dormir y con cara de pocos amigos:

-SON LAS DOS DE LA MADRUGADA!! O OS VAIS A DORMIR O OS ECHO A LA CALLE!!

Zeros subió las escaleras lentamente, podría haberse transportado hasta la habitación de Filia pero decidió darle tiempo a la dragona, que había ido delante de él, para cambiarse.

Al abrir la puerta y dar un primer vistazo al cuarto lo encontró vacio, al segundo, vislumbró un bulto en la cama del que asomaban fuera de las sábanas unos ojos no realmente amigables, una cola con un lazo rosa y una maza.

Zeros rió.

-Veo, Filia, que me estabas esperando.

-Cállate y duerme- gruñó una voz debajo de las sábanas.

-Vale, pero pon la maza a un lado y hazme sitio.

-Pero tu que te has creído!!- saltó Filia furiosa poniendose de pie en la cama apuntando al demonio con la maza.- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi, sabandija.

-Je, je...Tenía que intentarlo- le dijo un Zeros sonriente. Luego dándole un vistazo de arriba a abajo que hizo a Filia enrojecer añadió- Pero podrías al menos haberte quitado las botas y el gorro para dormir, ya no digo nada de tu querida maza... Es como si estuvieras en constante estado de alerta.

-De los demonios nunca hay que fiarse- le replicó y cogiendo una manta y lanzándosela a la cara añadió- Que descanses.

Zeros se quitó la manta de la cara y entreabrió un ojo. Eso le había molestado. Esa dragona dorada tonta realmente conseguía hacerle enfadar.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de los dragones. Que descanses tu también.- le contestó sarcasticamente echandose la manta a los hombros y reconstándose contra una pared.

Filia no dijo nada, se limitó a acurrucarse entre las sábanas agarrando bien fuerte su maza por si las moscas. Poco después el sueño le venció, soñaba con un mundo feliz sin demonios en el que vivía rodeada de hermosas piezas de cerámica y en el que llovían florecitas multicolores...Pero algo interrumpió su sueño.

-Atchússssss, atchús, atchuuuus..

Filia abrió los ojos, cruel realidad, era el mazoku que la había despertado estornudando. Sin importarle demasiado cerró los ojos nuevamente y se dió media vuelta para retomar su sueño. Por dónde iba... a ver... si, estaban cayendo florecitas multicolores- pensó.

-Atchúuuuuuuuuuuussssssssss!!! Por Sabranigudú, qué frio hace!

-ARRRRRGGGG! Cállate ya! Has interrumpido mi sueño!- exclamó Filia enfadada.

-Es que hace un frío de mil demonios!!!! Atchús, atchús!! Ay!- dijo Zeros tiritando.

La dragona se incorporó en la cama resignada, encendió la lampara de gas de la mesita de noche y observó a Zeros durante unos instantes pensativa. Si- pensó- realmente hace mucho frio.

-Está bieeeeeen. Puedes recostarte a mi lado, yo me pondré por debajo de las sábanas y tu por encima.

-De acuerdo!!!- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Zeros estaba recostado al lado de Filia sonriendo picaramente.

Filia se quedó con la boca abierta, increible la forma en la que el demonio se había recuperado de su resfrío.

-Y para que no se te ocurra tocarme un pelo, pondré esto aquí- gruñó Filia insertando violentamente su maza en la almohada en el espacio sobrante entre Zeros y ella.

-Un trío, ummmmm, me parece buena idea. Tienes mucha imaginación, así me gusta.- contestó Zeros guiñandole un ojo.

Filia le lanzó la más fulminante de las miradas de las muchas que tiene en su repertorio. A Zeros se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-Buenas noches- farfulló la dragona apagando la luz y dándose media vuelta.

-Buenas noches- le contestó el demonio también dándose la vuelta.

Los minutos pasaban y Zeros estaba desvelado, es cierto que el casi no dormia, pero al menos siempre aprovechaba algún momento del día para relajarse, le gustaba mucho hacerlo sentado en la rama de algún arbol. Pensó en como la dragona le había hecho enfadar y en como le afectaba lo que ella dijera de él, era muy extraño, eso tendría que investigarlo.

-

* * *

Filia..- dijo Zeros por lo bajo. 


	2. Una noche muy muy larga II

Los minutos pasaban y Zeros estaba desvelado, es cierto que el casi no dormia, pero al menos siempre aprovechaba algún momento del día para relajarse, le gustaba mucho hacerlo sentado en la rama de algún arbol. Pensó en como la dragona le había hecho enfadar y en como le afectaba lo que ella dijera de él, era muy extraño, eso tendría que investigarlo.

-Flia..- dijo Zeros por lo bajo.

Filia mantuvo unos instantes de silencio, tampoco ella podía dormir, sus sentidos estaban en alerta ante la presencia tan próxima de ella de un demonio. Estaba muy nerviosa también, era la primera vez que dormía con alguien del sexo opuesto. Hasta el instante en el que Zeros rompió el silencio estuvo escuchando la respiración del demonio, le gustaba la sensación que producía saberse acompañada.

-Filia...- la llamó de nuevo Zeros- ¿duermes?

Filia suspiró.

-No...- le contestó en tono cansado- ¿qué quieres?.

-Verás..me preguntaba si podría preguntarte algo.

-Si, claro...Aunque también depende de la pregunta.

Pasaron unos instantes antes de que Zeros volviera a hablar.

-¿Por qué ultimamente estás tan enfadada conmigo?

Filia no daba crédito.

-¿Cómo?...

-Últimamente estás siempre muy molesta conmigo.

-¿ Y desde cuando te importa lo que digan los demás?

Zeros, no contestó. Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta. No eran los demás, era la dragona que hacía que sus propios sentimientos se reflejaran en él afectándole, ya no sólo se alimentaba de las energias negativas de Filia, sino que estas le hacían reaccionar, la mayoría de las veces haciendole enfadar. Por eso quería saber qué le estaba ocurriendo. Tendría que hablar también al respecto con su ama, Zellas. Esto empezaba a preocuparle seriamente.

-Déjalo, duerme...- gruñó Filia al ver que el demonio no contestaba.

-Si, es cierto, dejémoslo, es tu carácter gruñón de dragón el que es así.- acertó a decir el mazoku.

Filia entonces saltó irritada:

-Si es porque estoy así será porque "alguien" me habrá hecho "algo".

-Vale...¿es porque ese "alguien" exterminó a la mayoría de los de tu raza en la Gran Guerra?- dijo un Zeros resignado, al que no le interesaba demasiado entrar en la dinámica iniciada por Filia.

-Podría ser...pero en el pasado se pueden cometer errores. No, no es eso.

-¿Y entonces porqué es?.- murmulló el demonio maldiciendo a Ceiphied por el momento en que se le ocurrió iniciar esta conversación.

-Tú sabrás, mejor dicho, ese "alguien" tendría que saberlo- gruñó Filia frunciendo los labios.

Tonta dragón...pensaba Zeros.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Es porque ese "alguien" te escondió la ropa ayer mientras te bañabas en el rio?

CLONK!! La maza de Filia acertó de lleno en la cabeza de Zeros dejando a este medio patitieso.

-Conque fuiste tu!!!!Desgraciado!!! No te puedes imaginar la vergüenza que pasé metida en el rio durante cuatro horas hasta que Rina y los demás pudieron encontrarla. La escondiste en la rama más alta de un arbol! Acabé tan arrugada como una esponja!!

-Filia te has pasado..ay!- le contestó Zeros frotándose el golpe.

-Te lo merecías.

-Entonces era eso.

-NO.

-No?

-¿Quieres saber que es?

Zeros no contestó. Su curiosidad era grande, pero su orgullo más.

Después de unos instantes Filia cortó el silencio. Por el tono de su voz se adivinaba que estaba siendo sincera.

-Ese "alguien" me ha hecho "algo" que me ha decepcionado, es más, que me ha dolido. He intentado sentir empatia, ponerme en su lugar, pero aún no he logrado comprender el porqué de su comportamiento. A partir de ese momento mis esperanzas se desvanecieron de golpe.

Zeros leyó las energias de Filia, podía captar tristeza, dolor y un poco de rabia. Sentándose en el borde de la cama le preguntó:

-¿Me vas ha decir que es?

-Eso, Zeros...es un secreto!!- dijo finalmente la dragona dándose media vuelta para intentar dormir de nuevo (antes colocando la maza entre ella y Zeros).

El demonio estaba muy intrigado y por alguna extraña razón la tristeza de la dragona le había sobrecogido un poco. Tendría que seguir investigando. Pero por hoy es más que suficiente- pensó. Y con esto se estiró en la cama de nuevo.

Al cabo de unos instantes...

-Filia...¿duermes?

La dragona no podía dormir, mil cosas le rondaban en esos instantes por la cabeza.

-Filia..- intentó de nuevo Zeros.

-QUE!!!- gruñó Filia.

-No puedo dormir.

-Yo tampoco. La culpa es toda de Rina por no querer dormir contigo-dijo Filia exasperada- Y por tu culpa. Y también es por la de Zelgadis, Ameria y Gaudy. Yo, un dragón dorado tener que compartir cuarto con un demonio...

-A mi tampoco me hace gracia compartir el cuarto con una dragón tan remilgada y egoista como tu, para que lo sepas. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Deberíamos hacer algo para vengarnos de ellos.- dijo Zeros picaramente.

-¿Cómo? Ni lo sueñes, nosotros, los dragones, no somos de ese tipo de calaña. Nosotros buscamos la paz en el mundo, encontrar la sabiduria, el...

En ese momento Filia observó a Zeros, tenía un dedo en la boca como si vomitara...Zeros rió.

-Escucha, a ver que te parece mi plan- le dijo acercándose a la oreja de Filia susurrandole como si alguien le fuera a oir.- Entonces nosotros vamos...y...bla, bla, bla y luego les bla, bla...ji,ji! Y finalmente les bla, bla...je,je!

Filia dejó escapar una risita, miró seriamente a Zeros por unos instantes, y luego sonrió asintiendo.

-Vamos!- exclamaron al unísono.

El dragón y el demonio saltaron de la cama y comenzaron a buscar entre el equipaje de Filia y los cajones de un armario.

-Creo que esto servirá.-le dijo Zeros a Filia.

Filia siguió rebuscando entre su equipaje. Finalmente pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Premio!- dijo- Y estos que te parecen? Qué color?

Zeros rió.

-Uno de cada color está bien. Después me tendrás que explicar porque nunca los usas.

-Eso ni lo sueñes- le replicó Filia.

-¿Tienes todo?.Pues vamos!!. Y sobretodo, no hagas ruido.

Zeros salió por la puerta de la habitación seguido de Filia, ambos caminaban de puntillas intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie. Pero de vez en cuando se les escapaba alguna risita.

-Vale, estamos ante la parte más dificil de la venganza- informó Zeros a Filia, parándose ante la puerta del cuarto de Rina y Ameria- Debemos tener mucho cuidado con estas dos, son muy agresivas durmiendo, sobretodo Rina, si la despertamos podemos terminar sin cejas por una bola de fuego. Yo me encargaré de Rina y tu de Ameria, estás de acuerdo?

-Si, estoy de acuerdo...ji,ji!!. (Filia se lo estaba pasando bomba).

-Pues adelante!!

El demonio entró en la habitación seguido de la dragón. Rina y Ameria estaban profundamente dormidas. Ameria murmuraba en sueños palabras como justicia y amor y Rina estaba atada a la cama con dos cuerdas, algo que habitualmente hacía Ameria para no acabar lesionada, pero esto no le impedía a la pelirroja hacer aspavientos con las manos comos si echara una bola de fuego tras otra. Ambas dormian con la boca abierta, más Rina que Ameria.

Zeros y Filia se miraron y cada uno se dirigió hacia su presa.

El demonio sacó un rotulador negro del bolsillo y comenzó a pintarle un enorme bigote a la pelirroja, cuando termino le pintó unas patillas, una perilla y para terminar su obra le remarcó las cejas hasta hacerla uniceja. Sus trazos eran firmes y decididos.

Zeros le mostró orgulloso su "obra" a Filia y esta no pudo aguantar la risa. Luego, esta se dirigió a Ameria y le pintó un hermoso bigote estilo siglo XIX, un ojo morado y una barba.

-¿Te gusta? Ji,ji- le preguntó a Zeros.

-Muy bien, perfecto.- Filia era muy buena alumna, aprendía rápido.

-¿Vamos a por la segunda parte de la venganza?- susurró una Filia impaciente.

-Espera un momento- el demonio miraba la cara de Rina- falta el toque final- y cogiendo de nuevo el rotulador le pintó un diente negro- Ya está, vamos!!!

Salieron corriendo de la habitación de las chicas y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Zelgadis y Gaudy.

-Bueno Filia, tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con Zelgadis, tiene los sentidos muy agudizados, no estaría mal que le lanzaras un conjuro del sueño. ¿Has traido los pintalabios?

-Si, aquí están, uno rojo y otro rosa, también he traido sombra de ojos verde.¿ A quién pintas tu esta vez?

-Qué preguntas me haces... a Zelgadis, por supuesto. Me llevo el rojo. Estás preparada?

-Si!

Ambos entraron en el cuarto, Filia lanzó un conjuro de sueño a Zelgadis, que cayó dormido profundamente. Gaudy dormía con la boca abierta y le caía un poco de baba en la almohada. Parecía que ni aunque un meteorito le cayera encima podría despertarse.

-Ahora no hace falta que hablemos bajo- rió Zeros señalando a Gaudy.

El demonio se inclinó sobre Zelgadis y le pintó los labios el doble su tamaño normal y le aplicó la sombra de ojos. Remató su obra sacando el rotulador negro y pintandole un lunar en la comisura del labio y un diente negro. (como no!)

Mientras Filia se aplicaba a fondo, Gaudy tenía muy buen cutis y un bonito pelo, si se le pintaba bien parecía una chica.

-Buen trabajo. Realmente te has esmerado- dijo Zeros cuando ésta acabó.

De pronto oyeron unos quejidos, era Zelgadis que se revolvía, parecía que el efecto del conjuro de sueño de Filia estaba desapareciendo.

-Corre!- susurró Filia.

Salieron corriendo de la habitación hasta llegar a su cuarto. Cuando cerraron la puerta por dentro, ambos se echaron al suelo aliviados y rieron.

-Ha sido muy divertido- le dijo Filia a Zeros- No sabía que vengarse era tan entretenido.

-Ahora sabes que los demonios también sabemos divertirnos.

-Tengo sed. Vamos a buscar algo para beber?

Zeros asintió.

Bajaron al piso inferior donde se encontraba el comedor y se dirigieron a la cocina deseando no encontrar al dueño de la posada rondando, era ya muy tarde, faltaba poco para el amanecer.

Buscaron en los armarios.

-¿Te apetece un té?.-preguntó Filia- El problema es que no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Mira, aquí hay algo que podríamos probar- exclamó Zeros mostrandole la botella a Filia- esta ciudad es famosa por esta bebida.

-¿Y de que está hecha?- preguntó intrigada la dragona.

-No sé. Pero si es tan famosa es por algo.

-Está bien. Nos la beberemos arriba, no vaya a ser que el dueño nos encuentre por aquí.

Cuando Zeros y Filia llegaron al cuarto se sirvieron un vasito de la extraña bebida cada uno.

De repente se pusieron muy contentos y empezaron a brindar por muchas cosas:

-Brindo por la Señor de las Bestias!!- gritaba Filia.

-Brindo por el Dragón de Fuego!!- gritaba asimismo Zeros.

Se cansaron de brindar y Filia empezó a pintar la cara de Zeros haciendo lo mismo éste con la dragona.

-Es para que no se enteren de que hemos sido nosotros, ji, ji!!! Por cierto, estás muy guapa de mujer..

-Gracias, he pasado por experiencias similares- dijo Zeros recordando la aventura en el reino de Femenil- tampoco a ti te sienta mal el bigote.

La bebida hizo su efecto culmen y ambos empezaron a sentirse muy cansados. Cayeron dormidos en la cama. La noche había sido muy larga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cómo seguirá la historia?... ¿Descubrirá Zeros porqué Filia está tan enfadada con él?¿Descubrirán Rina y los demás quién les ha dejado guapos durante la noche?¿Descubrirá el dueño quien le ha robado la botella de la extraña bebida? Y lo más importante..¿Se quedarán Zeros y Filia sin cejas?

Esto y más es el próximo capitulo/s.

Por favor, IMPORTANTE, si os ha gustado o algo que comentar en cuanto a trama,etc enviar reviews.

Un saludo y hasta otra (gracias por leer).


	3. Mal despertar

Yaaaaa estooooy aquííííí!!!

Antes de nada agradecer a todos los que han leído los dos capítulos anteriores y en especial a: Elena, Midori, Jessiai y DS Dolphin ( muchas gracias por tus consejitos).

Muchisimas gracias a todos!

Ahora os dejo, disfrutad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rina, despierta!!!- dijo Ameria zarandeando a la pelirroja sin compasión- Despierta! Nos hemos quedado dormidas!

Rina gruñó algo ininteligible y dió un enorme bostezo.

-Ja, ja, ja¿Qúe te ha pasado en la cara?. Menudas pintas!!

-¿Cómo que me ha pasado en la cara? Mejor dicho que te ha pasado a ti...- Ameria soltó una risita.

En ese momento entraron Zelgadis y Gaudy por la puerta. Ambos traian cara de pocos amigos...

Ameria y Rina se quedaron mirandolos durante unos momentos y a continuación soltaron una gran carcajada.

-Hola chicos, o mejor dicho chicas!- dijo Ameria limpiandose las lagrimas- Gaudy, estás monísima!

-Tenéis muy buena cara hoy, ja, ja!- añadió Rina sin dejar de señalarlos- Bonita sonrisa Zel...ja,ja!

-Rina!!!- dijo Zelgadis rojo de ira- Deberías ir a mirarte tu también al espejo.

La pelirroja calló y encogiéndose de hombros dijo:

-Bueno, Zel, tampoco es para ponerse así. No sabes llevar una broma.

Rina salió de la habitación para ir a mirarse al lavabo. Los demás permanecieron donde estaban, sabian lo que iba a pasar. Se taparon los oídos como pudieron.

-ZEEEEROOOOOOOOOOSSSS!!!Y me ha pintado un diente!!

Rina corrió seguida por los demás hacia la habitación de Filia, cuando llegó echó la puerta abajo de una patada. Al entrar, se quedaron paralizados ante la escena que se ofrecía ante ante ellos:

Zeros estaba estirado boca abajo en la cama con una botella en la mano mientras Filia espatarrada dormía boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada en el demonio.

Filia oyó un estruendo. Intentó abrir los ojos. No pudo. La cabeza le pesaba demasiado.

Dejadme dormir... Estoy tan a gustito...Mmm, esta almohada es muy confortable y mullidita- pensó apretando al mismo tiempo: ñeck ,ñeck, ñeck..- Si, es tan mullidita...: ñeck, ñeck- la dragona apretó de nuevo el trasero de Zeros.

- UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!- gritaron Rina y los demás con el rostro completamente desencajado. (no era para menos)

Alarmada por los gritos, Filia se incorporó de golpe sobre sus rodillas. Abrió con dificultad un ojo, luego el otro y giró la cabeza hacia donde provenian.

-UAAAAHHHH! SOCOOOOOORRO!! MONSTRUOS!!! No me hagáis daño..!!- chilló tapándose la cara con las manos.

Al grupo se le cayó una gota por la frente.

Después de unos instantes de desconcierto Rina reaccionó:

-Cállate o te dejo frita!!- amenazó enseñandole los dientes.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la atención de la dragona ya estaba fijada en su almohada. En esos momentos Zeros comenzaba a desperezarse.

-ARRGGGGGG! Namagoooooomi!!!Pervertido! GUAAARROOO!!- dijo Filia tirando al demonio de la cama de una patada.

Rina miró a Filia, después a Zeros, de nuevo a Filia y finalmente a Zeros otra vez. No sabía a quien cargarse primero. Eligió la opción más lógica, Zeros.

-Zeros!!! Je, je! Me las vas a pagar todas juntas...- dijo cogiendo al demonio contra ella y pegandole un coscorrón tras otro.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Filia? -añadió Ameria con ojos inquisidores- ¿Cómo has podido aprovecharte de ella?

Zeros abrió un ojo, se sentía muy mal. Además del tremendo dolor de cabeza,estaba recibiendo muchos golpes. No entendía nada.

-En el nombre de la Justicia y del Amor, no puedo permitir este tipo de actos de tu parte!- añadió Ameria con una de sus tipicas poses.

- Responde!- le chilló Rina en la oreja.

El demonio hizo una mueca de dolor cogiendose la cabeza con ambas manos y dió un vistazo alrededor de él.

-Yo me largo...- farfulló desapareciendo al instante de entre los brazos de la pelirroja.

-Vuelve aquí!! Te vas a enterar en cuanto te pille!!

-Tranquila Rina, ya le has dado su merecido- dijo Gaudy compasivo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Calmate, Gaudy tiene razón.- añadió Zelgadis- Y aunque nos tendrá que explicar algunas cosas,- dirigió la mirada hacia Filia- sabemos que el que nos ha pintado durante la noche no ha sido él. Tanto Filia como Zeros han amanecido de la misma guisa que nosotros.

Filia comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Con apuro, vió que un rotulador y un pintalabios permanecían a la vista entre las sábanas de la cama. En un movimiento rápido los cogió y echó las manos a su espalda para tratar de esconderlos

-Está bien!- replicó la pelirroja- Ahora debemos atrapar al que se ha divertido a nuestra costa.¿Filia?¿Qué escondes ahí?

-¿Yo? - la dragona miraba al techo como si la cosa no fuera con ella- Je, je...Nada.

Rina la escrutó por unos instantes.

-Voy a pillar a ese cretino y hacerlo picadillo!- dijo finalmente saliendo por la puerta.

-Espera! Despintate antes!- dijeron Ameria, Zelgadis y Gaudy corriendo detrás de ella.

-Uf! Por muy poco..- pensó Filia aliviada cuando se quedó sola en el cuarto.

-----------------------------0---0---0-------------------------------------------0---0----0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El anochecer había pillado al grupo en medio del camino, sin otra opción y para disgusto de Rina se dispusieron a acampar en un claro del bosque. Debían encender un buen fuego y preparar la cena o la noche pronto se les echaría encima.

Mientras Rina y Gaudy se encargaban de ir a buscar leña, Ameria y Zelgadis se encargaban de acomodar los sacos de dormir alrededor de la hoguera. Mientras, Filia intentaba hacer la cena.

-Puajjj! Esto está malisimo!- dijo Rina al incar el diente en un trozo de carne.

Los demás asintieron ante la afirmación de la pelirroja.

Filia los miró con disgusto.

-Pues si no os gusta ya podríais haber cocinado vosotros. Yo me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.-añadió cogiendo el saco de dormir y apartandose un poco del grupo.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?- preguntó Zelgadis.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y siguieron comiendo.

La dragona no tenía ganas de discutir. El día había sido muy largo. Habían tardado mucho tiempo en ponerse en camino porque Rina se tomó la mañana en descubrir quien la había pintado por la noche, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. De la rabia de no encontrar al culpable había lanzado una bola de fuego y había quemado por error la posada. Tuvieron que salir corriendo del pueblo mientras la gente los perseguia. Y por encima, el dolor de cabeza persistia. Lo mejor era dormir, mañana vería las cosas de otra manera.

Se metió dentro del saco. Vió que se había apartado bastante del fuego y de los demás.

-Necesito estar sola- pensó acurrucandose y tapandose la cabeza con el cobertor.

Pasaron unos instantes. Filia comenzaba a coger el sueño. De repente oyó un chasquido y unos pasos. Luego silencio. La dragona notó la presencia de un demonio. Sacó la cabeza fuera y observó a su alrededor en la oscuridad. Allí estaba, era èl.

-Hola Filia- saludó risueño Zeros sentando en un tronco muy cerca de la dragona.

Filia no contestó.

-Ha sido divertida nuestra pequeña venganza¿no crees?- añadió Zeros sonriéndole.

-Estoy cansada, ahora si no te importa, vete. Necesito dormir.- contestó la dragona secamente dándole la espalda y acurrucandose de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Filia notaba que el demonio permanecía allí sin moverse. Esto le ponía nerviosa. No estaba de humor para aguantar impertinencias.

-Eres una engreída. No entiendo porque no quieres admitir que te lo has pasado bien conmigo.

-¿Y van a cambiar mucho las cosas si yo admito que lo he hecho?- le replicó Filia enfadada.

-Olvídame.- contestó Zeros furioso.

-Lo mismo digo.- Filia le dió nuevamente la espalda.

Zeros se alejó de donde se encontraba Filia y se transportó a la rama de un árbol. Estaba muy enfadado. Los sentimientos de Filia le habían hecho reaccionar de nuevo. Estúpida dragón.- pensaba- ¿Y ahora que rayos le pasa?.

Su investigación acerca de porqué los sentimientos de Filia se reflejaban en él haciendole enfadar no estaba dando ningún fruto. Pensó que la solución consistía en averiguar primero los sentimientos de Filia hacia él y luego cortar por lo sano, es decir, volver a ser el mismo de antes y recuperar el autocontrol de si mismo.

Con esos pensamientos, la noche transcurría serena. Desde la rama del árbol divisaba al grupo que dormía alrededor de la hoguera de la que sólo quedaban cenizas, un poco más allá estaba Filia. Era facilmente reconocible porque un halo dorado la envolvía mientras dormía.

Zeros se quedó mirandola como hipnotizado.

- Es hermosa.-pensó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Pronto actualizaré con nuevas aventuras...(me lo estoy pasando pipa escribiendo este fic).

Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado o algo que objetar acerca de trama, personajes...enviar reviews!

Un besazo y hasta la próxima.


	4. La carta

Aquí os dejo otro capitulo recién salido del horno (se entiende de mi cabeza).

Antes de comenzar, mil gracias a: Nikky H., Midori, Elena, Jessiai, Isabel, Salube y DSDolphin (nombrada ya oficialmente mi consejera ).

Me alegra y divierte recibir vuestros comentarios.

Ya termino. Disfrutad.

------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la parada, el grupo continuó su camino hacia la ciudad de Cicalar donde habían oido el rumor de que una hechicera poseía una espada mágica que muy posiblemente podría convertirse en la sustituta de la espada de luz.

El tiempo era inmejorable, el sol lucía y una brisa fresca acompañaba para caminar. Todos estaban realmente optimistas y alegres. Reena y Gaudy discutían sobre que plato nuevo que ultimamente habían probado era el mejor. Ameria y Zelgadis hablaban, mejor dicho sólo Ameria lo hacía, y soltaba un discursito sobre las diferentes posibilidades de que reinase la justicia en el mundo mientras Zelgadis escuchaba. (no sé con que grado de interés)

Filia los seguía a cierta distancia, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en lo bonito que lucia el cielo ese dia, de vez en cuando se paraba a observar una mariposa que se posaba en alguna flor.

- La, la, la...-canturreaba la dragona.

-Filia! No te retrases...tenemos que mantener el ritmo!- le gritó Rina siguiendo su conversación con Gaudy sin esperar una contestación.

De repente un zumbido en el aire les sobresaltó. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el cielo. Un enorme dragón dorado se mantenía en suspenso encima de ellos.

-Menudo bicharraco!!- gritaron Ameria y Rina con los pelos encrespados del susto.

Filia les lanzó una de sus miradas fulminantes.

El dragón se envolvió en una nube de luz y comenzó a hacer su transformación al mismo tiempo que descendía. Cuando acabó de tomar forma humana, el grupo pudo dar cuenta que se encontraban ante un dragón muy joven, casi un niño.

-¿Filia UI Copt?- preguntó buscando con la mirada.

-Si, soy yo.- respondió inmediatamente Filia.

-Tengo una carta para ti- dijo sacando la carta de un bolso y entregandosela.

-¿De parte de quién?- preguntó extrañada Filia desenrollando el pergamino para comenzar a leer.

-No me han dicho de quien proviene. Y ahora debo irme...El viaje es largo.

-Espera un momento!! - le paró Rina- Tu no pasarás de camino por Cicalar?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?- preguntó el muchacho intrigado.

-Porque nos dirigimos hacia allí. Si fueras tan amable de llevarnos...Somos una compañía muy agradable,je!- dijo pestañeando Rina- Es que Filia no nos quiere llevar...

Filia estaba demasiado ocupada en esos momentos leyendo para decir nada.

-Lo siento, no me permiten llevar a nadie- contestó apurado el mensajero transformandose de nuevo en dragón y remontando el vuelo.

-Eh, tu!!Vuelve aquí si no quieres ser pasto de uno de mis Dragon Slave!- gritó enfadada Rina dando saltitos.

El dragón al oir esto dió un cambio brusco de dirección y pasó rozando las coronillas del grupo, que se echó al suelo. Rina creyó oir una risita proveniente del dragón.

-Eres un inconsciente! Casi nos matas!En cuanto te pille verás!- chilló la pelirroja haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

-Rina!- le cortó Zelgadis-¿ Como puedes aprovecharte así de la gente?

-Tenía que intentarlo...

--------00-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aaaaaaaaaaaayy!!!

El grupo sorprendido giró la cabeza hacia donde tamaño suspiro provenía. Vieron que había sido emitido por Filia que, con los ojos semicerrados miraba al cielo apretando el pergamino contra el pecho y mostraba al mismo tiempo una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-Eeeeh¿Filia?- dijo Ameria desconcertada ante la actitud de la dragona.

-¿No te parece Ameria, que hoy es un dia muy hermoso?- dijo una Filia exultante sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

-Si , claro...¿Pero te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Ameria cada vez más preocupada.

-Aaaaaayy! Ji, ji!- Filia sonreía, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad- Aaaay!! Y que me dices de los pajaritos? No es maravillosa la vida?

Hasta aquí fue suficiente. Rina, Gaudy y Zelgadis se incorporaron del suelo y se sacudieron un poco el polvo del camino de la ropa.

-Pero vamos a ver...- dijo Rina cruzando los brazos y estudiando con la mirada a la dragona- ¿Y ahora que diablos te pasa?

-¿A mi? Nada!!- Filia rió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Soy tan feliz! Ay!!

Gaudy y Zelgadis se miraron sin comprender nada. Rina cada vez estaba más roja.

-Esto es insoportable!! Se ha vuelto loca!-añadió enfadada.

-Ji,ji!- fue la única contestación por parte de Filia que comenzaba a dar saltitos y a girar sobre si misma.

El grupo estaba totalmente desconcertado ante la actitud de Filia que en esos momentos había dejado de girar y de saltar para pasar a coger flores y tirarlas sobre su cabeza...

Pasaron minutos antes de que el grupo pudiera reaccionar ante tal sobredosis de felicidad. Hasta Ameria parecía incomoda.

-Creo que el comportamiento de Filia tiene que ver con la carta que ha recibido.- dijo un siempre esclarecedor Gaudy.

Los demás miraron sorprendidos a Gaudy y luegon dirigieron sus miradas hacia la carta en cuestión.

Ahora Filia estaba deshojando una margarita.

-Arggg! No lo soporto más!!- chilló Rina- Filia! Dame esa carta!

Filia giró la cabeza hacia Rina, su expresión habia cambiado hacia digamos...peligrosa.

-No.

Rina se limpió los oidos, creía no haber oido bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no.

Rina bufó.

-Que me dejes leer la carta!!!

-Que te digo que no! Es mia!!- chilló Filia enfadada.

-Chicas, chicas...Calmaos!!- dijeron Gaudy y Zelgadis uno sujetando a Rina y el otro a Filia.

-Dámela!!!- chilló Rina fuera de si.

-Quitamela si puedes!!!- le contestó la otra.

-Vas a ver si puedo!- pataleó la pelirroja en el aire.

-Acercate si te atreves!- la maza de Filia relucía.

Mientras esta escena sucedía, Ameria con vergüenza ajena removía el polvo del camino con la bota.

-------------00-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando la cosa se hubo calmado, el grupo continuó su camino. Filia seguía suspirando y a cada suspiro que daba, Rina maldecía por lo bajo. Los demás caminaban callados. Al cabo de unas horas de camino, el grupo se dispuso a hacer un descanso para comer algo. Zelgadis, Ameria y Gaudy suspiraron aliviados. No podían soportar mucho más la situación, la tensión en el ambiente era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

En eso apareció Zeros.

-Hola!!- dijo sonriente.

Nadie le contestó.

-Vaya! Qué recibimiento!- añadió sin perder la sonrisa.

-Hola Zeros...- farfulló una Ameria muy desanimada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo echando un vistazo a su alrededor: Filia estaba dando saltitos y suspiraba con una extraña sonrisa en la cara mientras Rina parecia al mismo tiempo muy enfadada. Zelgadis y Gaudy estaban tumbados en la hierba como intentando pasar desapercibidos.

Rina reparó en el demonio.

-Pasa que Filia se ha vuelto loca por culpa de esa carta y no nos la quiere dejar leer!- le dijo disgustada a Zeros.

Filia se dió por aludida y percatandose también de la presencia del demonio añadió:

-Te repito que es mia!

-Grrrrr!- gruñó Rina.

Zeros rió divertido por la situación. Observó con expresión picara a Filia durante unos instantes y luego le guiñó un ojo a Rina. La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Guauuuuu! Mira Filia! Por ahí viene de nuevo el mensajero!- gritó Rina señalando al cielo tratando de captar la atención de la dragón.

-¿Dónde?¿Dónde?- contestó emocionada Filia mirando al cielo.

Zeros en un movimiento rápido se transportó al lado de la dragón y le arrebató la carta de las manos.

-Mia.- dijo transportandose de nuevo.

Antes de que Filia pudiera protestar Zeros añadió:

-Parece que no tiene remitente... Vamos a ver que pone.- y abrió la carta con sumo cuidado para comenzar a leer.

Filia contuvo la respiración. Parecía muy atenta a cualquier reacción del demonio.

Zeros comenzó a leer, por su rostro se denotaba que prestaba mucha atención. Cuando terminó volvió a enrollar el pergamino meticulosamente y dió un chasquido con la lengua frunciendo el entrecejo.

Filia tembló.

El demonio dirigió la mirada hacia ella. Su mirada era profunda e intimidante. Filia se sonrojó y no pudiendo soportar la mirada del demonio apartó la suya al suelo.

Cuando la volvió a alzar encontró a Zeros riendose a carcajada limpia.

-JA, JA!!Es la carta más increiblemente ridicula que he leido en mi vida!!Je, je!!!- el demonio cayó al suelo de rodillas al no poder aguantarse en pie de la risa.

Los demás se acercaron al ver la escena. Rina cogió de la mano de Zeros la carta y comenzó a leer en voz alta mientras Filia chillaba que se la devolviesen.

-Querida Filia- comenzó Rina aclarando la voz primero- quiero que sepas que no paso un dia sin pensar en tu cabello, tus graciles formas, tus ojos y tu...je, je...cola!!!- Rina y los demás soltaron una carcajada barbara.

Rina siguió leyendo enjuagandose las lágrimas de la risa:

-Je!...y si yo fuese el mar y tu una roca...haría subir la marea para besar tu boca!!

La pelirroja no pudo continuar, cayó al suelo redonda agarrandose la barriga. Los demás también hacian lo propio.

-Jua, jua, jua!!! No puedo maaaaaasss!!Jua, jua!!Esto es demasiado!- añadió revolcandose por el suelo.

-Devolvermela!!- gritó Filia enfadada.

Zelgadis viendo que Rina no estaba en condiciones de seguir cogió la carta y continuó leyendo en alto:

-Tienes una cinturita que se cimbrea...con el mismo donaire que una palmera!

-Zelgadis!!!- le reprochó la dragona.

Zelgadis al principio intentó contenerse pero finalmente acabó riendose a mandibula batiente.

Era el turno de Ameria que con la risa tonta añadió:

-Tienes unos ojos dragoncita que parecen picaportes, ji, ji..cuando los pestañeas... en mi corazón dan golpes!!

-Paraaaaaaaaa!JUA, JUA!No sigaaaaassss! Que me ahooogo!!JUA,JUA!- suplicó Rina morada sin poder respirar- No me tortureeeees!!JUA, JUA!!

Gaudy cogió entonces la carta y continuó:

-Si tus labios fueran leche y los mios arroz... que lote de arroz con leche nos dariamos los dos!!!

-UUAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJA!!- cayeron todos escacharrados por el suelo.

Cuando se hubieron recuperado un poco comenzaron a levantarse todos del suelo.

-Parece que en vez de un admirador secreto te ha escrito esta carta tu peor enemigo para matarte de risa.- dijo Zeros divertido dirigiendose a Filia.

Esta fue la gota que colmó el vaso para la dragona.

-Ya baaaaaaastaaaaaa!!!- gritó arrancando la carta de las manos de Gaudy y poniendo una mano en la frente en actitud tragica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente- Buuuuaaaaah! Buaahh! Me parece mentira...

-...que me tratéis asiiiiiiiii!!- continuó el grupo.

-Buaaaaaahhhhhh!!- lloró la dragona más fuerte.

Ameria se compadeció de ella:

-Filia...

Pero Filia se incorporó con la cola tiesa y en actitud amenazadora añadió:

-Y vosotras dos sois unas envidiosas! Ya os gustaria que alguien os escribiera una carta como la mia!- y dandose media vuelta se dirigió corriendo hacia el bosque para perderse entre los arboles.

-JA, JA,JA!!- rieron Zelgadis y Gaudy por el comentario de Filia.

Ameria y Rina se dieron media vuelta lentamente en dirección a ellos apretando los puños. Su respiración era entrecortada. A las dos les temblaban las cejas. Una musica de tambores de guerra podía oirse de fondo...

-¿Ameria?¿Rina?...- dijeron temblando Zelgadis y Gaudy con la sonrisa congelada en los labios.

(uich! No me gustaria estar en el pellejo de esos dos en este momento XD)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojalá os haya gustado. Eso espero!!!

Si tenéis cualquier cosa que comentar sobre la historia, mandarme un review...también si os ha gustado!

Para todos los que me pedís amor a raudales: Lo bueno se hace esperar...

Un beso fuerte y hasta muy pronto.


	5. El demonio, la hechicera y el collar

Bienvenidos señoritas y caballeros!!- (salgo yo al escenario vestida con una casaca, sombrero de copa y un gran bigote negro)- Bienvenidos al show!

Estoy aquí para presentaros un nuevo capitulo que lleva por nombre...tachín, tachín-( la orquesta tiembla )- El demonio, la hechicera y el collar...tachán, tachán...

Pero antes unos agradecimientos a ...(los tambores redoblan): DSDolphin, Famelia Ly, Elena y Jessiai.- Bravo!Bravo!- Me quito el sombrero.

Y ahora os dejo con el show...Disfrutad!! -Plas, plas, plas...(el público aplaude).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin y tras una semana de viaje, el grupo llegó a Cicalar.

Todos tenían muchisimas ganas de tomar un baño relajante y de pegarse una buena comilona; pero antes decidieron cumplir con el deber y se encaminaron a la casa de la hechicera.

Aunque las chicas ya habían hecho las paces y todos volvian a ser amigos eso no quitaba para que Filia lanzara al aire algún suspiro que otro y que Rina maldijera al oirlos alguna que otra vez.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, ésta se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad en la cima de una colina a la que se accedia por un camino angosto rodeado de árboles. Su exterior ofrecía un aspecto bastante descuidado, los vidrios estaban rotos y el tejado medio derruido.

Llamaron a la puerta. Como nadie contestaba entraron . Dentro la casa permanecía en silencio y a oscuras, parecía que ningún ser viviente podría habitar allí.

Continuaron adentrandose hasta llegar a un salón en el que se veía un poco de claridad, era la luz de una chimenea que permanecía encendida y daba al conjunto un efecto más tetrico si cabe: la sala donde se encontraba estaba rodeada de extraños trofeos colgados por doquier en la pared, un montón de libros tirados por el suelo y botes en las estanterias repletas de polvo que bien podrían tratarse de pociones mágicas.

Rina miró los libros y las pociones con ojos golosos. Frotandose las manos comenzó a inspeccionar la estancia y a "guardar" aquellos objetos que eran de su agrado en los bolsillos.

Los demás la observaron soltando un resoplido.

Oyeron un crujido en la madera del suelo. Una figura los estaba observando escondida entre la penumbra que ofrecía una esquina del salón.

- ¿Quienes sois y que hacéis en mi casa?

-Hemos venido atraidos por el rumor de que posees un espada muy poderosa.- contestó Ameria temerosa.

La figura parecía no escuchar, sus ojos estaban posados en Rina que en ese momento intentaba disimular los bultos de sus bolsillos con la capa.

-¿Y como os atreveis a robar mis tesoros?- dijo la figura saliendo de la penumbra. El grupo observó con sorpresa que la hechicera guardaba un asombroso parecido con Rina, sólo que podía ser su abuela. Entre su cabello lleno de canas aún se podía dislumbrar algún destello color fuego.

-¿Eh?- dijo Rina haciendose la desentendida-¿Qué tesoros?

-Tu!!- le contestó la anciana señalandola.- Eres una ladronzuela!!

El grupo puso cara de circunstancias, a la hechicera no se le había ocurrido peor apelativo para llamar a su compañera de fatigas.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Rina enseñando los dientes.

-Ladronzuela!!!!

Rina comenzó a arremangarse la camisa mientras echaba humo por las orejas.

-No sabes con quién te has metido!! Soy la famosísima cazadora de ladrones también conocida como la poderosísima hechicera Rina Inverse!

La anciana hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Aquí la unica hechicera poderosisima soy yo. La gran Morfana!!!

-Tu???Ja,ja! No me hagas reir!!-dijo Rina lanzando una gran carcajada al aire.- Tú lo unico que eres es una bsjfhodjf...- una mano por atrás le había tapado la boca para evitar que dijera algo de lo que podrían arrepentirse luego.

-Rina!!Contrólate! Acuerdate de porque hemos venido aquí...mi espada...- le dijo Gaudy con tono de preocupación.

La pelirroja recapacitó ante estas palabras y dando un gran suspiro empezó a vaciar sus bolsillos.

-Lo siento. Pensaba que la casa estaba abandonada.- confesó avergonzada.

Pero Morfana no le hizo caso. Había reparado en Gaudy. Con corazoncitos en los ojos exclamó:

-Qué tiazo!¿Eres tu el que busca una espada?

-Si. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy buscando una espada que tenga un poder parecido a mi antigua espada de luz.-dió un suspiro nostalgico al acordarse de esta- Que va a ser de mi...un espadachín sin espada..snif!

-Pero si tu tienes toda la pinta de ir siempre muy bien armado!!- dijo Morfana divertida.

Los demás cayeron espatarrados al suelo.

-Como me caes bien, te ayudaré.- continuó la hechicera- Escucha atentamente, solo lo repetiré una vez... Te daré un mapa que indica donde se encuentra la legendaria espada, está a un dia de viaje de aquí y se encuentra custodiada por La Gran Bestia. Ahí es donde deberás demostrar tu valentía enfrentandote a su guardian.

-No me falta valor.- dijo exultante Gaudy.

-Pero quiero algo a cambio...

El grupo se preparó para oír lo peor. Rina estaba que se salía de sus casillas.

-No.- rió la hechicera- No es lo que creeis, una está mayor para ciertas cosas...- y cambiando a un tono serio añadió- Deberás traerme un collar mágico que llevo ansiando desde hace mucho tiempo. Está en una de las catacumbas del templo de la ciudad. Y aquí es donde deberás demostrar tu inteligencia.

-Adiós espada...- suspiró Rina.

-Un viaje tan largo para esto!!- se lamentó Zelgadis.

-Pobre Gaudy! Pensar no es lo suyo...- se compadeció Ameria.

-¿Y no le podemos ayudar?- preguntó esperanzada Filia.

Gaudy como era usual no se enteraba de nada, aún estaba intentando descifrar las indicaciones hechas por Morfana.

-No.- la hechicera fue rotunda- Debe hacerlo el solo. Debe demostrar que está a la altura de ser el dueño de semejante espada. Cuando me traiga el collar le daré el mapa a cambio.

El grupo se dió media vuelta en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Estaban bastante desanimados.

Cuando se encontraban a bastante distancia de la casa oyeron a lo lejos a Morfana que gritaba:

-Gaudy!! Aunque cuando me traigas el collar siempre puedes quedarte conmigo y dejar a esa tabla de planchar!! Piensatelo!

Una bola de fuego salió disparada colina arriba impactando contra la casa y reduciendola a cenizas.

----

El grupo se encontraba en un restaurante para cenar y luego ir a cumplir lo prometido e ir a tomarse un buen baño. Habían estado visitando la ciudad durante el dia despues de dejar a Gaudy a las puertas del templo. Zelgadis lo había tenido que meter arrastrandolo y cerrar la puerta por fuera para que no tratara de escapar.

Filia notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro con un dedo. Giró la cabeza sorprendida. Se encontró de lleno con la cara de Zeros que con la mejor de su sonrisas y moviendo las cejas le dijo:

-Ey Filia! A ver si te gusta esto...

Filia le miró orgullosa levantando la barbilla.

Zeros aclaró la voz y en tono burlón dijo:

-Cada vez que veo asomar debajo de tu falda tu colilla...me acuerdo de que eres una lagartija amarilla!!ja,ja!

La dragona resopló rabiosa.

-Vete al cuerno!- le contestó lanzandole un plato.

-Je, je!!!- rió Zeros esquivandolo.

Ameria suspiró.

-Qué pesados! Llevan todo el dia igual.

-Y que lo digas.- le dió la razón Zelgadis sorbiendo su café.

-¿Y a Rina que le pasa?

Zelgadis dirigió la mirada hacia la pelirroja. Su actitud no era normal, basicamente porque se encontraban en un restaurante y teniendo seis platos deliciosos delante de sus narices no había probado bocado. Parecía muy preocupada. Zelgadis recordó que durante todo el dia habia estado como evadida en sus pensamientos.

-Ya está. Se acabó.- dijo Rina incorporandose de golpe- Voy a buscar a Gaudy.

-¿Cómo?- exclamaron todos, incluso Zeros y Filia habian parado de pelear y miraban sorprendidos a la pelirroja.

-Lleva todo el dia ahí metido. Está claro que no podrá conseguir él collar solo. Y sin collar no hay espada. Voy a ayudarle.- dijo decidida poniendose la capa.

-¿Pero no nos ha dicho Morfana que tenía que hacerlo solo?- preguntó Ameria.

-No tiene porque enterarse.- dijo Rina saliendo por la puerta- Ir tirando a la casa de baños, llegaré tarde.

-Vaya, vaya con Rina...- susurró Zeros.

---

Rina entró en el templo y reparando en una compuerta en el suelo, la abrió y saltó dentro. Aterrizó sobre una pierna en el sótano del templo.

-Ya estoy en las catacumbas.- dijo satisfecha dando un vistazo alrededor- Gaudy!¿Dónde te has metido?

Ese lugar era realmente tenebroso, por no hablar de la humedad y del frio que hacia ahí dentro. Por suerte para ella la encrucijada de tuneles estaba iluminada por antorchas.

Estuvo buscando durante media hora, angustiada comenzó a llamar de nuevo a Gaudy:

-Gaudy!! Calamar!¿Donde estás?. Seguro que se ha quedado dormido en algún rincón.- suspiró al imaginarselo.

Siguió buscando sin darse por vencida. Al rato llegó por su propio pie a una gran nave rodeada de pilares de piedra. En el centro estaba Gaudy mordiendo desesperado una especie de cuerdas.

-Gaudy!- gritó Rina alegre de ver a Gaudy de nuevo, pero su expresión cambió hacia el extremo opuesto cuando vió lo que el espadachín estaba haciendo- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Gaudy giró la cabeza aún con una cuerda en la boca.

-Rina!!Has venido!- corrió a abrazarla.

-Gaudy...-susurró la pelirroja, pero poniendo expresión seria le dijo- ¿Qué hacias?

-Intentaba romper las cuerdas que sujetan el collar, estoy tan desesperado...No sabía que hacer...Menos mal que viniste!

-Está bien, debemos resolver el enigma como sea. ¿De qué se trata?

El rubio le señaló una gran piedra grabada con inscripciones antiguas. Rina se acercó y comenzó a leer.

-Si queréis conseguir el collar de la sabiduria aquí guardado debéis resolver el siguiente enigma: Con esta unica flecha debéis romper las cuatro amarras que la unen.

Acto seguido Rina fijó su vista en el collar: Estaba sujeto en el aire por cuatro cuerdas que al mismo tiempo estaban sujetas a un gran marco que se encontraba flotando en el vacío a dos metros del suelo.

-Es imposible- se lamentó Gaudy entregandole el arco y la flecha.- Con una sola flecha no podemos hacerlo, necesitariamos cuatro.

-¿Dónde estaban?- le preguntó la pelirroja refiriendose al arco y a la flecha.

-Al pie de la inscripción. Se supone que esta es la flecha que debemos usar y este es el arco para lanzar la flecha.

Rina no contestó. Miró concentrada sendos objetos para luego fijar la vista en el collar y las cuatro cuerdas que los suspendian en el aire.

-¿Y si entre los dos mordiendolas...?- preguntó Gaudy.

-Silencio!- pidió Rina aún con la mirada fijada en el collar.

Los minutos pasaban y la angustia de Gaudy por verse sin espada iba in crescendo. No paraba de lamentarse.

-Gaudy! Escucha!- gritó la pelirroja exultante mirando ahora la flecha entre sus manos- Hay cuatro cuerdas que tenemos que romper con una sola flecha, esta flecha.- y empuñando la flecha se dirigió hacia las cuerdas y a modo de cuchillo las cortó cual hilos.

El collar cayó al suelo. De un manotazo la pelirroja lo agarró y lo alzó en el aire para luego entregarselo a Gaudy.

-Pero...¿como...?- el espadachin aún estaba estupefacto ante lo que acababa de ver.

Rina rió satisfecha.

-Era obvio, el tal enigma no lo era tanto. Hablaba de la utilización de una flecha para cortar las cuerdas pero no decía nada de un arco. La confusión es esa, que asociamos la flecha al arco.

Gaudy se quedó pensativo...

La pelirroja suspiró frunciendo los labios.

-A ver..que es lo que no entiendes ahora?

-¿Y porque con los dientes no funcionaba?

-Cabeza de chorlito! Calamar! Porque se trataba de un enigma, sino hubiera funcionado con cualquier cosa!

El espadachín asintió dandole a entender que había comprendido todo. Pero dentro de su interior estaba asaltado por un mar de dudas. Decidió no comentar nada para no enfadarla más.

Salieron del templo. La ciudad se encontraba vacía de gente, era ya muy tarde. El cielo se veía cubierto de estrellas.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó Gaudy.

-En la casa de baños, les he dicho que fueran tirando sin mi.

Gaudy miró con una mirada tierna a Rina.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme.- dijo cogiendo a Rina del brazo y acercandola a él.- Sin ti estaria perdido.

Rina se sonrojó.

-No es para tanto...- le contestó- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo antes de volver?. Hace una noche muy agradable.

-Claro. Muy buena idea!- el espadachín le acarició la cabeza.

-Pues vamos.- añadió Rina abrazandose a su brazo.- Eeeeee... ¿Tu crees que habrá algún sitio abierto donde podríamos comer a estas horas? Es que no he comido en todo el dia...

Gaudy miró a Rina sorprendido.

-¿Y eso?

-Es que estaba preocupada.- contestó la pelirroja avergonzada.

-Rina...- susurró conmovido- Yo tambien me muero de hambre, todo el día ahí encerrado. Podría comerme un dragón de lago yo solo!

-Y yo dos!- le retó Rina.

-Pues vamos a comer!- gritaron los dos despareciendo entre las calles.

-------------------------00-------------------------------------------00--------------------------------

En esos momentos en otra parte de Cicalar...

Zelgadis, Ameria y Filia habian llegado a la casa de baños. Zelgadis se fue directo hacia el baño de hombres despidiendose de ellas hasta el dia siguiente y las chicas hicieron lo mismo dirigiendose hacia el baño femenino.

Ameria se cambió enseguida y salió corriendo hacia el baño tirandose de cabeza en el agua.

-No tardes Filia!!- gritó mientras salia por la puerta- Yuhuuu!!Qué buena está!!-pudo oir despues la dragona acompañado de chapoteos.

Filia rió. Ameria muchas veces se comportaba como una chiquilla. Eso le gustaba. Ojalá nunca pierda la inocencia.- pensó- Es una muchacha estupenda.

La dragona se quitó la ropa y se envolvió en una toalla blanca. Cogiendo un peine comenzó a cepillarse el pelo. Trabajo arduo y pesado dada la longitud de su cabello.

-Tal vez deberia cortarmelo un poco.- pensó mientras con cara de sufrimiento desenredaba un nudo.

-FIII!!FIFIII!!- oyó Filia.

No hizo caso, estaba demasiado ocupada deshaciendo el nudo. Ahora el peine se le había enredado y no lo podía sacar.

-FLIFIIIIIII!!!FILIFIIIII!!- oyó de nuevo.

-Maldito peine!- maldijo enfadada Filia. Cuanto más tiraba, más se le enredaba y cuánto más se enredaba, más se enfadaba. Al final despues de varios tirones que le hicieron quejarse de dolor, el peine casi no se veía, solo se distinguia un bulto enmarañado en pelo rubio.

-FILIFLILIAAAAAA!!!!

La dragona levantó la cabeza alertada. Era obvio que alguien la llamaba.

-Es Ameria!- dijo sorprendida. Y dando un último vistazo con disgusto al bulto cogió la maza y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Abrió la puerta que separaba el edificio de la laguna termal. Y lo que se encontró fue esto:

Ameria estaba en el agua en estado de shock tapandose los ojos con las manos mientras Zeros cubierto solamente con una toalla minúscula procedía a meterse en el agua.

La reacción de Filia fue mayúscula. Echandose las manos a la cabeza comenzó a gritar:

-¿Qué haces aquíííííí?? Aléjate de Ameriaaaaaaa!!! Pedazo de GUAARROOOO!! Depravadooo!!

Zeros se giró hacia Filia, ésta entonces pudo comprobar que la toalla era muy pequeña. Sobresaltándose se cubrió los ojos como antes había hecho Ameria.

-Sólo quería darme un bañito relajante- dijo Zeros divertido.

-Pero por si no lo sabes este es el baño de las chicas!!!- le contestó Filia sin atreverse a mirar.

-Si que lo sé.. Lo que pasa es que Zelgadis es muy aburrido y pensé que...- Zeros fue interrumpido por una maza que venía en dirección a su cabeza.

-Pervertido! Ven aquí!!- chilló Filia corriendo detrás del demonio.

Zeros miró hacia atrás, Ameria recuperada había salido del agua y cogiendo un palo se había unido a Filia en su persecución.

-Chicas! Tampoco es para tanto!- dijo apurado el demonio.

-Espera a que te pillemos! Te vas a divertir de lo lindo con nosotras!!!

---

Cuando las chicas se cercioraron de que Zeros había desaparecido inspeccionando toda la estancia se metieron en el agua.

Empezaron a hablar sobre muchas cosas, la verdad es que Filia y Ameria nunca habían tenido ocasión de estar la una con la otra a solas y poder hablar tranquilas. Comenzaron charlando sobre temas superinteresantisimos para ellas como la paz en el mundo, la Justicia ...( y otros que aquí omito por aburridos), y así fueron descubriendo emocionadas que tenían muchas cosas en común.

De repente Ameria se fijó en el pelo de Filia.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo?¿Qué es ese bulto?- preguntó intrigada la princesa.

Filia se acordó de que aún llevaba el peine enmarañado colgado en su pelo.

-Es un peine, se me ha liado en el pelo y no lo puedo sacar.-dijo preocupada cogiendo el bulto con una mano.

-No te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré. Enseguida vuelvo!- le contestó Ameria saliendo de un salto del agua y adentrándose en la casa para al minuto volver exultante con unas tijeras en la mano.

Filia no tuvo tiempo de protestar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ameria estaba toda atareada dandole arreglo al pelo de su amiga.

-Corto por aquí..corto por allá...Ya está! Ves que fácil?- dijo Ameria sonriendo enseñandole el peine envuelto en pelo. Lo había cortado todo de un tajo.

Filia le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. A falta de un espejo se palpó la zona y notó que le había rapado una parte del tamaño de un huevo al cero.

Se puso roja. Su hermoso cabello...

-Eso no se nota, como tienes tanto pelo te lo tapa, ya crecerá.- afirmó Ameria convencida.

-Si tu lo dices...- Filia frunció el ceño, no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba enfadada...

-¿Sabes Filia?- sonrió Ameria.

-¿Qué?- contestó Filia más relajada, era difícil enfadarse con Ameria.

-Me alegro de estar aquí hablando contigo, es más, me alegro de que hayas unido a nosotros en esta aventura.

La dragona se enterneció. Dulce Ameria.- pensó.

-Yo también me alegro de estar con vosotros. Os tengo que dar las gracias de que me hayáis invitado a venir.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Ameria intrigada.

Filia dió un suspiro.

-Es que ultimamente me encontraba muy triste...

-¿Triste?- Ameria no daba crédito- ¿Y porqué vas a estar tu triste, Filia?

-No lo sé...Supongo que es porque me encontraba sola...

Sola...sola...sola...esta palabra hizo eco en la cabeza de Filia. Si, muy sola.- pensó la dragona cerrando los ojos.

Ameria se acercó a Filia y le dió un enorme abrazo que la otra correspondió.

-No te preocupes, ahora estás con nosotros.- afirmó Ameria emocionada. Y acto seguido salpicó divertida a Filia con agua.- Toma!!!- gritó divertida.

-¿Cómo?- le contestó la dragona entrando en el juego y salpicando a Ameria- Toma esto!!

En un momento Ameria cesó de jugar y se puso a la escucha.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Filia intrigada.

-Es Zelgadis, que se ha metido en el agua.

Filia miró al muro, al otro lado se encontraba el baño de los chicos.

-¿Y...?- preguntó Filia sin entender.

-Nada.- contestó Ameria.

-Ah! Ya entiendo!- rió Filia.

-¿Qué entiendes qué?- dijo Ameria colorada.

-Nada!- dijo la dragona divertida sumergiendo la cabeza de Ameria en el agua.

-------------------------------------00-------------------------------------------------00---------------------------------------------

Ameria ya se había ido a dormir. La dragona bostezó cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo hasta ahora sentada en un sillón de su cuarto. Estaba agotada. Decidió acostarse y no esperar mas a que Gaudy y Rina volviesen. Seguro que ha salido todo bien.- pensó.

Con pereza se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cama. Sentandose en ella apoyó con mucho cuidado la maza en la mesita de noche al lado de su carta. Reparando en ella la cogió entre sus dedos y acercandola a la cara la acarició con sus labios. El tacto era suave. La olió con la esperanza de descubrir una nueva sensación escondida que no podía descifrar con las palabras allí escritas.¿ Cómo olerá el que me ha escrito?- se preguntó finalmente depositandola cuidadosamente debajo de su almohada.

- ¿Qué es lo siguiente que vas a hacer¿Comertela?- rió Zeros que había estado observando a Filia todo este rato desde una esquina de la habitación.

La dragona enrojeció de vergüenza, Zeros había presenciado un momento muy intimo para ella.

-Zeros! Cómo puedes!! Fuera de mi cuarto!- dijo Filia recuperando la compostura.

-¿También haces lo mismo con tu maza?¿A que huele?

-Argg! Namagomi!!- chilló Filia rabiosa ante las burlas del demonio.

Zeros satisfecho absorvió las energias negativas de Filia. Sonrió. Era fácil hacerla enfadar.

Después del trance, recordó porque había venido allí: tenía que continuar su particular investigación acerca de porqué los sentimientos de Filia podían repercutir en él. Esa noche decidió ir a por todas, resolvería su problema y volvería a tener el autocontrol de sus emociones.

-Tranquila Filia.- dijo acercandose lentamente a ella- Solo ha sido una broma.

La dragona vió como el demonio se dirigia hacia ella en actitud sospechosa.

-Rina! Rinaaaaaa!!- chilló temerosa.

Zeros rió ante la reacción de Filia.

-Chsssssss!- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- Tu y yo sabemos que Rina no está aquí ahora.¿Por qué la llamas entonces?¿De qué tienes miedo?

Filia se estremeció ante las palabras del mazoku que ahora se encontraba a menos de un palmo de ella. Su cara frente a la suya.

-No tengo miedo.- le contestó envalentonada.

Zeros abrió lentamente los parpados. Buscó la mirada de la dragona y cuando la encontró la sostuvo sumergiendose en sus ojos, parecia leer sus pensamientos. Con una sonrisa perversa añadió:

-Si que lo tienes.¿A qué temes?- su voz ahora era profunda y había adoptado un tono intimo.

Y alzando una mano cogió un mechón de cabello de Filia y comenzó a pasar las hebras de pelo por entre sus dedos.

-Contesta Filia...-le susurró suavemente en el oido tomando ahora otro mechón y repitiendo la misma operación. Sus movimientos eran lentos y delicados pero para la dragona constituian un auténtico tormento.

Filia se estremeció, un escalofrio le recorrió la columna dejando sus brazos y piernas paralizadas.

-Zeros...No...- un hilo de voz logró salir de su garganta.

-Ahhh...Entonces es a mi a quien temes...- añadió nuevamente el demonio en su oido- Sabes? En el fondo lo intuía...

Filia mordió su labio inferior y cogiendo fuerzas se atrevió a mirar directamente de nuevo al mazoku que en ese momento parecía muy concentrado en dar forma con los dedos a su cabello. Escuchó su respiración pausada. Muy lentamente alzó la mano y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo como temiendo que algo malo pudiera pasar rozó la mejilla de Zeros con las yemas de sus dedos durante un segundo.

Un segundo...Para Zeros ese segundo fue eterno. Una ola de algo le sacudió hasta la ultima celula de su cuerpo. Sintió como perdía el control de si mismo. Había estado jugando con fuego y se había quemado.

Furioso tomó en un movimiento seco la muñeca de Filia y sin dilación empujó a esta violentamente al suelo.

- ¿Con quién te has creido que estás tratando?- gritó furioso.

Filia al darse cuenta de su situación, se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar. Al cabo de un minuto empezó a incorporarse lentamente. El demonio permanecia estático en su sitio.

Giró la cabeza hacia él y para sorpresa de Zeros, la dragona mostraba una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

-¿Y tu a que temes, Zeros?- preguntó desafiante.

Ahí le había dado. El no temía a nada ni a nadie.

-Engreída.

-Sabandija.

-Dragona estúpida.

-No te soporto!!!- gritó Filia roja de ira saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de un bandazo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la proxima!!


	6. Caminos diferentes

Cluna se dirigió a la habitación, sospechaba que su hermana pequeña no estaba estudiando. Abrió la puerta, estaba en lo cierto, Frina no lo hacía. Estaba enfrascada haciendo batallitas entre lápices.

-Frina! Te he dicho que estudies!- le chilló Cluna.

Frina alzó la mirada temerosa. Había sido pillada in fraganti.

-Lo haré en cuanto me quites las antenas!- argumentó.

En efecto. Frina lucía dos hermosas antenas de insecto que sobresalían de su frente.

Cluna rió.

-Te lo mereces por haber hecho un agujero en mi ducha! O quieres que te repita...

-No, no.!- le cortó Frina. No quería oir a su hermana contar la misma historia de nuevo. Había hecho un agujero en la ducha y todos los chicos del pueblo la habían espiado mientras se duchaba. Y había pagado cara su travesura. Ahora tenía antenas.

Permanecío callada mirando al suelo. Luego dijo:

-Cluna¿me lees un poco?

-Bueno...- contestó ésta tanteando la situación- Pero si me prometes que luego estudiarás.

-Eso está hecho!- respondió entusiasta Frina acercandole un libro y sentándose en un sillón al lado de su hermana.

-Siempre seré tu namagomi... Extraño título.- dijo para si la hermana mayor.-¿Qué capitulo?

-El sexto.

Cluna comenzó a leer:

Capítulo sexto. Caminos diferentes.

Agradecimientos a: Therasmus, Salube, DSDolphin, Isabel, Jessiai, LinaInverse40 y Elena. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Aquí comienza. Disfrutad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- A ver, déjame ver el mapa de nuevo. - le pidió Rina a Zelgadis.

Zelgadis le pasó el mapa a la pelirroja que después de echarle un vistazo se lo devolvió.

-Debemos seguir hacia la derecha y luego subir esa montaña que se ve al horizonte.-indicó a los demás.

El grupo había abandonado Cicalar esa mañana. Gaudy y Ameria habían sido los encargados por votación popular de ir a ver a la hechicera para entregarle el collar a cambio del mapa.

Los demás esperaron con incertidumbre y nervios la vuelta de los dos con el mapa. La tarea que les había sido encomendada no era nada fácil, no después de que Rina quemara la casa de la hechicera y todos sus tesoros con una bola de fuego.

Gaudy y Ameria volvieron sonrientes, traian el mapa consigo. Entre los encantos de él y la docilidad y buen hacer de ella habian cumplido la misión. Según advirtieron los heroes después, no había sido nada fácil convencerla, pero parecía que el collar era demasiado valioso para Morfana y a regañadientes había accedido.

-¿Qué haréis cuando consigamos la espada?- preguntó Rina contenta cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza.

-Rina...Aún no sabemos si vamos a conseguirla.- le recordó Gaudy poco animado- Antes tenemos que derrotar a la Gran Bestia.

-Eso está hecho!!- gritó Rina alzando un puño al aire.- Ningún enemigo puede resistirse ante Rina Inverse por mucha Gran Bestia que se llame!!

Zelgadis suspiró.

-¿Y no tendría que hacerlo Gaudy sólo según nos dijo Morfana?- dijo.

-Je, je!! Esta vez tampoco tiene porque enterarse...- le contestó Rina haciendose la distraida y mirandole de reojo.

-Bueno...yo había pensado invitaros a pasar unos dias a Seyroon, si os parece bien.- interrumpió Ameria tímida.

-Pues claro! Buena idea!- contestaron Gaudy y Rina al unisono.- Después, Gaudy y yo habiamos planeado ir a Zefiria una temporadita.- prosiguió la pelirroja.

-Perfecto!- exclamó Ameria contenta- Filia, por supuesto tu también estás invitada.- añadió dulcemente la princesa dirigiendose a la dragona.

-Iré con mucho gusto. Muchas gracias Ameria. -agradeció cortesmente ésta.

La princesa le respondió con una sonrisa que la dragona correspondió. La complicidad entre las dos amigas era grande después de la conversación de anoche.

Ameria se giró, Zelgadis caminaba apartado del grupo con la misma expresión bucólica e impasible de siempre.

Ralentizó sus pasos hasta ponerse a la altura de él. El grupo continuaba con su ritmo sin reparar en que se quedaban atrás.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro durante bastante tiempo sin mediar palabra. Sus pasos compenetrados. De vez en cuando Ameria alzaba la vista hacia Zelgadis y lo observaba durante instantes con ojos expectantes. Ni una palabra salía de la boca de él.

Ameria suspiró.

-¿Y tú?¿Vendrás a Seyroon?- preguntó finalmente clavandole la mirada.

Zelgadis inexpresivo mantenía la mirada al frente como perdida en el horizonte.

-Me lo pensaré.- contestó friamente al cabo de un largo rato.

Ameria parpadeó. No queria creer que fuera cierto lo que acababa de oír. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Estaba rabiosa con él, consigo misma y con todo el mundo. No, otra vez no.- pensó.

-¿Y porqué?- preguntó enfadada deteniendose y señalandole con el dedo.

La quimera se detuvo, dirigiendo la mirada muy lentamente hacia Ameria.

-Porque necesito encontrar una cura.- le dijo distante. Dicho esto prosiguió su camino.

Ameria se quedó clavada en el sitio. Su cara roja de rabia, apretaba los puños contra sus piernas.

-No, esta vez no. Maldito seas Zelgadis!- susurró entredientes.

-Zelgadis!!!!- lo llamó a grito pelado.

La quimera no se detuvo.

-Ya no soy una niña¿sabes?.- chilló Ameria- No te voy a esperar siempre.

La princesa se estremeció ante las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Había mentido como una bellaca, había sido cruel.

Zelgadis detuvo sus pasos. Permaneció de pie, ahí, sin moverse. Lo que le había dicho Ameria le había dolido, y mucho. No aguantandose sobre sus piernas apoyó una rodilla en el suelo inclinando la cabeza.

Ella al ver la reacción de él, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y corrió a abrazarlo:

- Lo siento mucho! Lo siento! Sabes que no es cierto lo que he dicho! Lo sabes¿verdad? Perdóname por favor Zelgadis! Si no me perdonas no sé lo que haré...- Ameria se ahogaba en su propio llanto mientras lo abrazaba.

-Está bien, Ameria. Está bien.- le interrumpió Zelgadis mirandola tiernamente e incorporandose.

Ameria aliviada se limpió las lagrimas con el dorso de una mano. Algo fijó su atención. Le había parecido ver el resquicio de una lágrima que se deslizaba en la mejilla de él.

---

Zeros hizo su aparición con su habitual sonrisa. Se dirigió a Rina.

-Creí entender que ahora os dirigís a buscar la espada que custodia la Gran Bestia.

La pelirroja que hasta ahora no le había hecho mucho caso preguntó curiosa:

-Si.¿ Sabes algo de esa espada?

-Según he oído es muy poderosa...pero que muy poderosa.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rina emocionada, parecía más interesada en conseguir la espada que el propio Gaudy.

-Pero vais a tener problemas, corren rumores de que la Gran Bestia también lo es.

-Qué dices! No me lo creo!

-Si. Incluso se cuenta una leyenda de como se come a todos los que le intentan arrebatar la espada dejando sólo los huesos.

-Eeeeee¿Que se come los come enteritos?- dijeron Rina y Gaudy temerosos. (en realidad se imaginaban a ellos mismos en sendos platos en la mesa de un restaurante mientras un bicho peludo enorme armado con cuchillo y tenedor los miraba con ojos glotones y relamiendose).

Filia no dijo nada. Desde que el demonio había aparecido había actuado como si éste fuera invisible para ella. Asimismo Zeros parecía actuar de un modo parecido.

---------00-----------------------------------00------------------------------------------------------

El grupo se detuvo para cumplir un deber que no podían eludir. La hora de la comida.

Se acomodaron a un lado del camino, donde había buena hierba para sentarse, la imprescindible sombra de un árbol para resguardarse del fuerte sol del mediodía y matorrales alrededor que los resguardaban de la mirada de los curiosos. Habían traído víveres de Cicalar.

Ameria comenzó a repartir los platos al grupo sentado en corro para a continuación racionar la comida que había preparado: pollo asado y ensalada.

Una vez terminó con su tarea comenzó a devorar un muslo de pollo. De repente sin razón aparente su vista se posó en Gaudy y Rina, ambos miraban con indecisión su plato de pollo y luego se miraban entre ellos frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Poz que no comeiz?- preguntó Ameria con la boca llena- ¿No eztá bueno?

-No...No es eso. - dijo Rina pesarosa- Es que tengo el estómago un poco revuelto.- añadió sin poder dejar de pensar en el bicho peludo que con una servilleta atada al cuello se relamía pensando en comersela. A Gaudy le pasaba lo mismo.

-¿No hay otra cosa que no sea carne?- dijo éste apartando su plato a un lado.

-Hay ensalada.- dijo Filia acercándosela.

-Ensalada está bien¿Verdad Gaudy?- dijo asintiendo la pelirroja. Estaba muy hambrienta.

El espadachín se la arrebató de las manos y comenzó a comersela sin cubiertos. Como era habitual Rina reaccionó.

-Quita de ahí!- chilló quitandosela y poniendole un pie en la cara.

-Es mi ensalada!- protestó el otro.

Filia y Ameria se miraron sin entender nada y encogiendose de hombros continuaron comiendo entretenidas siguiendo el transcurso de la pelea; mientras, Zelgadis, como siempre a lo suyo, estaba apartado del grupo midiendo no se qué coordenadas.

Sentado en una rama del árbol, el mazoku observaba la pelea divertido.

De pronto un gran silbido atravesó el aire. Rina, que en ese momento tenía agarrado a Gaudy por los mofletes miró hacia arriba. Y como adivinando lo que lo había producido, soltó al espadachín y corrió a esconderse entre los matorrales. Ahí permaneció a la espera.

Los demás alzaron la vista al cielo. De nuevo, un enorme dragón dorado permanecía en suspenso encima de ellos.

Ameria chilló espontánea:

-Menudo lag..!

Pero Filia le cortó lanzandole su mirada ultrafulminante.

El dragón comenzó a descender para tomar su forma humana. Lo conocían, era el mismo mensajero que había venido a entregarle una carta a Filia.

El mensajero dió un vistazo a su alrededor temeroso. Cuando vió que no corria peligro, es decir, que cierta pelirroja no rondaba por allí, dijo:  
- ¿Filia UI Copt?. Le traigo otra carta.

-Aquí.- reclamó su atención la dragona con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

El mensajero le entregó un pergamino como había hecho anteriormente. Y haciendo una reverencia ante ella se despidió.

Pronto Gaudy y Ameria rodearon a la dragona con ojos curiosos.

-Dejanosla leer!- suplicó Ameria.

-No!!- chilló Filia más que escarmentada por la vez anterior.

-Venga!- añadió el espadachín.

Mientras Gaudy y Ameria agobiaban a Filia conque les dejase leer su carta, Rina observaba con ojos avizores a su presa. El mensajero se alejaba del grupo para tener el suficiente espacio para transformarse de nuevo en dragón. De pronto, notó que una mano lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastraba hacia un matorral. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Lo había cazado.

Al rato, la pelirroja salió de un salto del matorral riendo con risa sádica mientras se sacudía las manos.

Filia se estaba empezando a agobiar. Ameria y Gaudy no le dejaban leer la carta en paz ya que cada vez que la abría, se ponían detrás de ella para intentar leer también.

Harta accedió.

-Está bien. Os la leeré.- dijo vencida- Pero si me prometeis no reiros.

-Si, claro! Lo prometemos.- asintieron Gaudy, Ameria y Rina (que ya se había unido a ellos) cruzando los dedos tras la espalda.

Zelgadis también se había acercado.

Zeros descendió del árbol y apoyó su espalda en el tronco de éste con los ojos cerrados y expresión impasible.

Filia desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

- Querida Filia UI Copt,

Por fin ha llegado el momento de revelar mi identidad y descubrirme como tu más ferviente admirador. Sobre tus encantos físicos ya me he explayado bastante en la otra carta y aunque no te haya visto nunca, han llegado ecos a mis oidos sobre tu belleza y tu historia.

Darte mis condolencias primero por la lamentable pérdida de los miembros de tu clan en el trágico episodio de Estrella Oscura; que el gran Vulabazard los guarde!.

Sabemos que desde ese lance hasta ahora, no has tenido contacto con ninguno de nuestra especie, por eso quiero invitarte a unirte a nosotros, el clan del Rey Dragón del Mar. Aquí serás recibida como una de los nuestros y podrás rehacer tu vida con todo tipo de comodidades.

Espero que tu decisión después de leer esto sea venir a Katar. Aquí podrás conocerme. Con la próxima luna celebraremos la festividad de nuestro clan. Te espero. Que Laguladia te proteja hasta entonces. Milgazia.

Cuando terminó de leer apretó la carta contra su pecho. Sonreía satisfecha.

-Filia eso es genial!- chilló emocionada Ameria- Milgazia te invita a unirte a ellos!

-Si, estoy muy contenta.- rió la dragona- Milgazia...he oído hablar de él a los ancianos...

-Es el jefe de los dragones dorados en las montañas de Katar.- añadió Rina- Él fue quien me mostró la biblia Claire.

-Parece buena gente.- opinó el espadachín.

-Y es muy apuesto!- chilló de nuevo la princesa conmovida por su amiga-¿Irás?

Filia sonrió.

-Claro que iré. Si no me equivoco la próxima luna cae dentro de tres noches, aún tengo tiempo para acompañaros y conseguir la espada de Gaudy. Después me pondré en camino.

-Perfecto! Pues pongamonos en marcha! No hay tiempo que perder!- gritó la pelirroja animada.

Ameria no pudo resistirlo y corrió a abrazar a la dragona. En tono más relajado pero igualmente sincero le dijo:

-Siento que no puedas venir a Seyroon con nosotros pero estoy muy contenta por ti. Así nunca más te sentirás sola.

La dragona asintió. Ameria tenía razón. Nunca más se sentiría sola. Los días vacios y sin rumbo habían quedado atrás. Ahora un nuevo destino la llamaba, viviría acompañada por su gente.

Se estremeció. Sintió que la estaban observando. Era la típica sensación que notas cuando percibes que alguien te está mirando sin tu verlo pero sabes que lo está haciendo. Una especie de deja vú.

Giró la cabeza. Zeros muy serio la miraba fijamente agarrando fuertemente su báculo.

Filia espiró lentamente. Nunca lo había visto mirarla de aquella manera. Era una mirada llena de odio, rabia, despecho y muy en el fondo de tristeza.

Cogió aire entrecortadamente, bajó su mirada al suelo. No podía soportarla, sintió que si mantenia un instante más su mirada en la de Zeros, la atravesaría, estallaría en mil pedacitos como un espejo roto. Algo de él se reflejaba en ella, todo lo que él sentía en ese momento podía sentirlo ella. Asustada, la dragona alzó de nuevo la vista. Ya no estaba. Se había marchado.

En un gesto, acercó una mano a su boca, pasando la lengua por el paladar, pudo saborear un gusto amargo. Tragó saliva. No se iba.

Pasaron unos instantes. Los demás se habían acercado curiosos a un matorral. Unos chillidos salían de él. La dragona se acercó a ver que pasaba.

Casi le da un infarto. Dentro del matorral permanecía el mensajero atado de pies y manos cual jabalí. Rina le había colocado una trampa antiladrones de su capa en la boca a modo de manzana.

-Como veis, ya tenemos transporte hasta Seyroon.- añadió ésta satisfecha.

Filia observó a los demás. No parecían estar muy disgustados por la idea.

-¿Es que soy la única cuerda en este grupo?- gritó furiosa- Rina! Sueltalo ahora mismo!

La pelirroja dió un chasquido con la lengua.

-Ni hablar! Se lo merece por intentar arrollarnos la otra vez. Tiene suerte de estar vivo.

La dragona se echó las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Pero que van a pensar de mi en Katar? Por Ceiphied...¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar a mi estas cosas?..

Ya nadie le hacía caso.

Gaudy como siempre, estaba intentando recopilar la información en su cabeza. Había cosas que no le cuadraban:

-Entonces...¿Por qué lo tienes prisionero¿Porque le escribió la primera carta a Filia?- le preguntó a Rina.

-Nooo...la primera se la escribió también Milgazia. - le contestó la pelirroja haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no perder la paciencia.

-¿Y dices que Milgazia le escribió la primera carta?- añadió Gaudy inocente- Pues no se le da demasiado bien escribir cartas de amor!

-Pues tienes razón...ja, ja!Supongo que no es su fuerte!- rió Rina ante la ocurrencia del espadachín ya que no había reparado en eso hasta ese momento.- Bueno! Ahora necesitamos un palo para portar entre dos a nuestro transporte. - añadió cambiando de tema.

Inspeccionaron los alrededores en busca de algún palo lo bastante largo y fuerte para soportar el peso del mensajero. No había nada.

-Ya sé!- Rina había tenido una idea- El báculo de Zeros nos puede servir!- y dando un vistazo en torno a ella añadió.-¿Zeros?¿Dónde se ha metido?

--------------------00----------------------------------------------------00-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegó a la mansión de Wolfpack Island, su casa. Con expresión sombria subió los tres escalones que separaban el jardín de la puerta principal. Atravesó el umbral de la puerta cabizbajo y sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Dentro le esperaban los tres demonios que habitualmente vigilaban el paso dentro de la mansión. Interponiendose en su camino uno dijo:

-Señor Zeros, si viene a ver a la Señora Zellas debe saber que ahora está reunida y que no podrá...

Pero tanto ese demonio como los otros dos acabaron estampados contra la pared. Zeros impasible, los había empujado con su báculo, sin mover un musculo de su cara, sin alzar la mirada un instante.

Con pasos largos se dirigió hacia los aposentos de su ama, para eso tenía que atravesar largos pasillos, oscuros, frios, vacios. Estancias construidas sin funcionalidad alguna. Cada paso que daba resonaba en el marmol del suelo, el demonio parecía no preocuparse o no darse cuenta de sus movimientos, su cabeza absorta en pensamientos, normalmente sus movimientos eran ágiles como los de un gato.

Llegó a la puerta de entrada de los aposentos de Zellas. La puerta era enorme, llegaba casi al techo, de roble y con frisos dorados. La manilla de la puerta era también dorada.

Zeros fijó su atención en dicha manilla. Primero la acarició suavemente durante unos segundos con sus dedos enguantados, acto seguido apoyó con decisión la mano en ella. La apretó muy fuerte entre sus dedos, con rabia contenida. Y como obligandose a hacerlo la bajó un poco. Ahí se detuvo, helado.

La soltó de golpe, llevó esa mano a su báculo y alejandose dos pasos de la puerta como queriendo frenar la atracción que esa estancia ejercia sobre él dijo en tono agitado:

-Esta vez no. Esto solo me concierne a mi.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos comenzó de nuevo a atravesar los gélidos pasillos. No prestaba atención hacia donde se dirigía, un gran conflicto se libraba dentro de él.

Se paró en seco, dudaba, se giró y dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia la gran puerta que había dejado atrás. Suspirando, negó con la cabeza:

-Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Su silueta se perdió entre la inmensidad de la mansión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leer y hasta otra!


	7. La Gran Bestia

Hola de nuevo a todos!!

Como veis, estoy totalmente centrada en este fic, intentando actualizar cada semana, lo que supone bastante esfuerzo, pero que es compensado por el placer de escribirlo y por saber que está gustando. Y eso es lo más importante.

Un abrazo a los que me dejan un comentario cada semana, bien diciendome que les ha gustado el capítulo, bien criticando ciertos aspectos (que también me hace falta que me den caña a veces ). Gracias a todos ellos.

Agradecimientos esta semana a: Shadir, Isabel, DSDolphin, Salube, Jessiai, LinaInverse40 y Mariysol.

Pero que pesada me pongo a veces! Disfrutad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron al pie de la cueva donde se suponía que estaba la espada guardada por la todopoderosa Gran Bestia. Desde afuera se veía muy profunda y oscura.

Rina habló:

– Escuchad, he estado planeando un gran plan para acabar con el bicho...digo con la Gran Bestia.- dijo en el mismo tono en el que un general se dirige a sus soldados.

Los demás que hasta ahora habían estado charlando entre ellos animadamente se pararon a escucharla.

– Bueno... Como he supuesto que se trata de un animal o algo parecido..., haremos lo siguiente.- aquí carraspeó- Primero Gaudy y yo nos adentraremos hasta el final de la cueva, mientras yo la ahuyento con bolas de fuego, porque se supone que las bestias tienen miedo al fuego, el aprovechará para coger la espada. En el caso de que no podamos acabar con ella y escapase, Zelgadis y Ameria la esperarán en el medio de la cueva e intentarán darle. Y si existiera la remota posibilidad de que la bestia volviera a salir invicta, Filia la atacará con su maza y con hechizos a la entrada de la cueva.¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?

Al grupo se le cayó una gran gota por la frente. ¿Eso era el"gran plan"?- pensaron.

Pero ninguno abrió la boca para decir pio. Su general les imponía respeto.

Los cuatro se adentraron en la cueva. Ameria hizo un hechizo de luz y la cueva se iluminó. Era realmente tenebrosa y fria. De las estalactitas caian gotorrones que impactaban sobre sus cabezas. Era como estar en la misma boca de la muerte.

Continuaron caminando...Observaron con horror que en los rincones había huesos y calaveras amontonados.

Rina y Ameria chillaron. La primera porque se acordaba de la historia que le había contado Zeros y la segunda porque esa reacción entraba dentro de su carácter.

– Este sitio es totalmente terrorifico. Me está entrando el canguelo.-confesó Gaudy.- Mejor volvemos y nos olvidamos de la espada.

– Que no!!- chilló Rina- Hemos entrado aquí por tu espada y no saldremos de aquí sin ella.-añadió asombrada por lo que acababa de decir. Toda ella temblaba de miedo.

– Si...porque acabaremos en el estómago de...- iba a decir el espadachín pero todos habían dirigido la mirada hacia el suelo. Estaban pisando una sustancia pegajosa crujiente.

– Gusanos y babosas!!!- chilló Ameria aterrorizada subiendose de un salto en los brazos de Zelgadis.

– PerooooooqueassssssssscoporCeiiphiiiiied!- exclamó Rina. Sus botas blancas eran ahora negras, llenas de restos de bicharrajos. Y de otro salto se subió a los hombros de Gaudy.

Los chicos protestaron. Ellos no se podian subir a nadie. Continuaron la marcha.

– Aquí nos separamos.- anunció Rina ojeando el mapa dirigiendose a Ameria y Zelgadis.- Estar atentos.

Gaudy y Rina continuaron. Este protestó:

– Rina! Hace más de media hora que ya no hay gusanos y además me estás metiendo todo el rato las botas en la cara!

Mientras Filia, aburrida de esperar al pie de la cueva decidió acercarse para hablar con el mensajero que Rina había dejado atado de una pierna al tronco de un árbol. No podía liberarle. Estaba advertida de lo que le esperaba si lo hacía. Solo de imaginarselo le daban escalofrios.

Le preguntó si le apetecía un té. Este aceptó agradecido. Entonces la dragona comenzó a sacar sus bartulos: mantel, tetera, tacitas, pastas...lo preparó todo. Comenzaron a charlar amigablemente. Filia comenzó a olvidarse de su cometido. Cualquiera diria que estaba en una misión especial.

En esos momentos en el extremo de la cueva, la realidad era muy diferente. Gaudy y Rina habían llegado a lo que se suponía que era el final, una gran gruta que además de estalactitas estaba llena de estalagmitas, lo que hacia muy dificultosa la marcha. Avistaron la espada incrustada en una roca.

– Mira! La espada!- señaló la pelirroja.

Pero al lado de ésta tambien se podian percibir dos ojos rojos, brillantes y penetrantes. La Gran Bestia estaba escondida detrás de la roca, y por la expresión de sus ojos, parecía que había advertido la presencia de los dos.

– Y dos ojos rojos!- señaló Gaudy.

Ambos se miraron temerosos. No hacían más que acordarse de la historia que les había contado Zeros.

– Ese demonio!- exclamó la pelirroja- En cuanto lo encuentre le voy a retorcer el pescuezo...A ver si así le quedan ganas de contar más historias...

Dieron unos cuantos pasos más acercandose a la espada. Entonces Rina indicó:

– Lo que acordamos Gaudy, ve tu a por la espada mientras yo la espanto.

Respirando tres veces antes empezó a acercarse a los ojos. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para ver su aspecto se quedó petrificada. La Gran Bestia que permanecía escondida detrás de la roca no lo era tanto.

– Pero si es un simple conejo!!- chilló la pelirroja aliviada.

Era verdad. Un conejo blanco y con orejas negras de un palmo de altura protegía la espada.

Rina se escacharraba de la risa:

– ¿Y esto es lo que nos daba tanto miedo? Un inocente conejo!Ja, ja!!!Mira Gaudy!Ja, ja!!

Pero el simple conejo abrió la boca y pudo observar que ésta no era tan simple, era al menos cinco veces su tamaño. Tampoco sus dientes lo eran. Sería mejor llamarlos fauces. El conejo cerró la boca de golpe rozando la nariz de Rina. No la había enganchado por muy poco.

Rina gritó:

– Corre Gaudy, la espada!!!!!- y empezó a correr mientras que el conejo impulsandose sobre sus patas traseras hacía esfuerzos para morderle el trasero.

El espadachín corrió con la espada en la mano poniendose a la altura de ella.

– ¿Qué es?- gritó con la lengua fuera.

– No lo sé!!!! Solo sé que muerde!!!- le contestó la otra mientras un diente le rozaba esta vez.- Madreeeee miaaaaaaa!!! Corre y calla!

– ÑACA, ÑACA!!!!- el conejo estaba a lo suyo, morder.

Pronto se encontraron con Zelgadis y Ameria. Pasaron como chispas al lado de estos. La pelirroja les gritó:

– Corred si quereis contarlo!

Zelgadis y Ameria se miraron sin entender, despues divisaron unos ojos rojos que se dirigian hacia ellos. Empezaron a correr por si acaso. La cueva estaba a oscuras. No habia tiempo para hacer otro hechizo.

– ÑACA!

Zelgadis chilló de dolor.

– Eso muerde!!!

– ÑACA, ÑACA!!

– Socooorroooo!- chilló de nuevo la quimera.

Ameria tropezó con una piedra y cayó redonda al suelo. Llamó a Zelgadis para que la ayudase. Temerosa, se levantó poco a poco y se puso a la escucha. Silencio. Todo parecía indicar que Zelgadis había escapado sin darse cuenta de que se había caido. Conjuró un hechizo para iluminar la cueva. El pulso le temblaba.

Observó a su alrededor. Alguien respiraba a su lado...

Ameria divisó al conejo. El conejo divisó a Ameria.

---

Gaudy y Rina salieron de la cueva. Con alivio apoyaron las manos en las rodillas. Se habían salvado. A los pocos segundos llegó Zelgadis con cara de espanto.

– ¿Pero que era eso?- preguntó jadeando con los ojos fuera de las orbitas.

– Si quieres que te diga la verdad no lo sé.- le contestó la pelirroja- Filia! No te había dicho que vigilases la entrada de la cueva!- añadió cuando posó su mirada en ésta.

– Y lo hacía! Pero es que era la hora del té y...- argumentó la dragona.

– Bueno!-le cortó la otra mosqueada- Aunque no me pueda sentar en un mes hemos conseguido la espada!!

– Me temo que yo tampoco podré sentarme en mucho tiempo.- dijo Zelgadis con una expresión que era una mezcla entre dolor y vergüenza.

– Enseñanos la espada Gaudy!- pidió Filia.

Gaudy desenvainó la espada. Era realmente fabulosa. Su filo al minimo movimiento parecía rasgar el aire. Desprendia al contacto con su mano un reflejo azul violáceo que hechizaba a cualquiera que la mirase. Su mango estaba adornado con cristales azules.

– Guaaaaaaaauuuuu!!- exclamaron todos con la boca abierta.

– Ahora sólo falta encontrar a algún enemigo para poder probarla. Pero me encanta!- dijo Gaudy contentisimo. Por fin tenía una espada. Su nueva espada.

– ¿Cómo la llamarás?- preguntó la dragona.

– No lo se aún seguro...Quizás había pensado llamarla Morfana.

A Rina se le encresparon los pelos. Miró a Gaudy con mirada asesina.

– Je, je!!...Era una broma Rina!- contestó apurado éste moviendo las manos.

– Más te vale!

– Escuchad!- gritó Zelgadis- ¿Dónde está Ameria?

Miraron a su alrededor, Ameria no estaba con ellos.

– Se ha quedado dentro de la cueva!!!- gritaron todos.

– Se la ha comido! Se la ha comido!- chilló Rina desesperada.

– Cálmate!!!- le indicó Zelgadis que parecía realmente sobrecogido pero que mantenia la esperanza- Vamos a buscarla!

Todos se dispusieron a entrar de nuevo en la cueva. Pero no hizo falta. Una figura vestida de blanco sobresalió de la oscuridad con pasos lentos.

– Ameria!!! Te creiamos muerta!- gritó Rina.

El grupo corrió a abrazarla, hasta Zelgadis superó su timidez y se acercó. Pero la princesa traia algo entre sus brazos. Se quedaron petrificados al verlo. Era la Gran Bestia.

– Suelta esa cosa!!- chilló Gaudy que era el único que pudo reaccionar- Muerde!!

– ¿De que estás hablando?-dijo la princesa sonriente- Mirad.- les enseñó al conejo- Os presento a Justicito.

El conejo ahora tenía un aspecto encantador. Movía la naricita y los bigotes mientras pestañeaba. Curiosamente ahora sus ojos no eran rojos, sino azules.

– ¿Queeee¿Justicitoooo?- chilló Rina tirandose de los pelos. Creía que su amiga había sido presa de un hechizo.

– Si. Pobrecito, estaba ahí solito en esa cueva fría y oscura. He decidido adoptarle.- dicho esto le dió una caricia al conejo que éste correspondió moviendo las orejitas.

– ¿Estás chiflada o qué? Ese bicho es la Gran Bestia.-acertó a decir la pelirroja.

– De Gran Bestia nada. Justicito.- rectificó Ameria.

Rina clamó al cielo. Realmente alguien había hechizado a su amiga dentro de la cueva. Intentó hacerle entrar en razón "a su manera":

– Pues que sepas que voy a hacer Justicito frito esta noche!! O Justicito al horno!!

– Ni se te ocurra tocarlo Rina!- le señaló con el dedo haciendo una de sus famosas poses.

– O si no mejor... Justicito a las finas hierbas!- dijo ésta relamiendose.

– Te lo advierto!- le amenazó la princesa- Como le hagas algo a Justicito todo el peso de la Justicia caerá sobre ti...

El resto suspiró. No tenía remedio. No había manera de convencerla de lo contrario. Tampoco es que los argumentos de Rina fuesen muy convincentes...

---

Después de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día, que no fueron pocos, decidieron buscar una posada para pasar la noche. Celebrarian una cena especial de despedida para Filia y para festejar que Gaudy ya tenía una espada.

Todos se dirigían alegres al próximo pueblo. El sol se despedía en el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de un color rojizo.

Zelgadis observó a Ameria. La luz del atardecer acentuaba sus dulces rasgos. Era verdad que ya no era una niña, pero eso ya lo había advertido hace tiempo. Recordó como se había asustado cuando ella no parecía salir de la cueva. Pensó que nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasase. Él estaría ahí siempre.

– Ameria...- susurró Zelgadis quizás por temor a que el resto lo oyesen.

La princesa levantó la mirada hacia a él y le regaló una sonrisa. Él se quedó mirandola, después de todas las calamidades, oscuridad y maldad que había visto en su vida era increible tenerla ahí, tan llena de vida, tan alegre, tan pura.

– Si Zelgadis?

El le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la apretó contra si.

– He decidido ir contigo a Seyroon.¿Sabes lo que significa?

Ameria lo miró satisfecha y se agarró a su pecho abrazandolo. Entre sollozos susurró:

– Me alegro de que al fin te hayas decidido... y por supuesto que sé lo que significa.-añadió cogiendo una mano de él entre las suyas.

– Ameria...- susurró de nuevo Zelgadis sobrecogido.

Dejandose llevar por la ternura de la princesa le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Pero algo le detuvo...Justicito lo miraba con los ojos rojos de forma amenazadora posicionandose encima del hombro de ella. Cada vez que la quimera intentaba tocar a su dueña, el conejo reaccionaba enseñandole los dientes.

A Zelgadis se le cayó una gran gota por la frente.

– Lo que me faltaba!- lamentó éste- Y ahora tengo que competir con un conejo!

---

El grupo continuaba caminando. Ya era noche cerraba. Calculaban que en una media hora estarían cenando sentados en la posada. Pero el tiempo se les pasaba volando. Ahora estaban hablando de todas las fechorias que la hechicera había hecho en esta última correría. Era curioso ver a Ameria y a Rina caminar una al lado de la otra, cada una con su mascota, una con el conejo entre sus brazos y la otra tirando del mensajero atado por una pierna.

– No exagereis!- dijo la pelirroja- Sobretodo cuando esta vez no he usado ni una sola vez mi magia! Tengo unas ganas de usarla que no lo sabéis bien! A la mínima oportunidad lanzaría diez bolas de fuego, ja,ja!

Parecía que la suerte estaba de su parte, porque en un lateral del camino aparecieron dos personajes con ropajes zarrapastrosos y que tenían pinta de no haber comido en días. Parecían amenazarlos con una especie de navajas. Se presentaron:

– Somos ladrones! Arriba las manos y soltad todo lo que tengais de valor!

Gaudy, Filia y Ameria los miraron. Observaron aliviados que Rina no se había percatado de la presencia de los rateros. Intentaron taparlos.

Éstos estaban cada vez más contrariados. Nunca se habían encontrado con víctimas que reaccionaran de esa forma.

– ¿Qué hacéis?¡La vida o el botín!

– Corred antes de que sea tarde.- les avisó Ameria.

– Eso! Si no lo lamentareis- añadió Gaudy.

– ¿Veis a esa pelirroja de allí? Pues que no os vea o si no...- les advirtió asimismo la dragona.

– Pero...-los ladrones protestaron desconcertados.

Pero era tarde. Rina los avistó. Una sonrisa de malicia se iluminó en su cara.

– Ladrones!!Ja,ja!! Parece que los dioses atienden mis peticiones...

– Os lo advertimos.- le reprochó el grupo a los pobres desamparados.

– Bola de fuego! Bola de fuego! Bola de fuego! Bola de fuego!..- Rina conjuraba una y otra vez incansable riendo y dando saltitos en el aire.

– Rina!!- gritó Zelgadis intentando reclamar su atención.

– DRAGON SLAVE!!!- la pelirroja lanzó su siguiente conjuro a dos siluetas recauchutadas.

– Eso duele Rina!- advirtió Filia.

– ESPADA RAGNAAAAAAA!!- conjuró la otra agarrando con su mano un haz de luz oscura.

El grupo gritó aterrado. Su amiga había perdido el control de su misma o lo que era peor, se había emocionado. Ameria le gritó:

– Eso es excesivo!!!

Pero nada, la pelirroja maquinaba que conjuro lanzar a continuación. Los demás temiendo que pudiera invocar a la mismísima Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna se echaron sobre ella para intentar detenerla. De los ladrones no había ni rastro. Posiblemente se habían desintegrado.

Cuando la redujeron suspiraron aliviados.

– No sabéis lo a gusto que me he quedado.- confesó la hechicera finalmente.

----------00-----------------------------------------------------------------------------00--------------------------------

Filia se removió entre las sábanas, un rayo de sol le acariciaba el rostro como dandole los buenos dias. Entreabrió los ojos. Recordó cuán de importante era ese día para ella. Era el día en que se despediría de sus amigos y se pondría rumbo a Katar para empezar una nueva vida rodeada de los suyos. Estaba muy triste. Despedirse de sus amigos no iba a ser fácil, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Pero la llamada de la naturaleza era muy fuerte, necesitaba vivir con los dragones, sino se sentiría perdida como antaño.

La época en la que atendía una tienda de cerámica había quedado atrás. Durante aquel periodo había intentado con ahínco adaptarse a la forma de vida humana, intentado relacionarse con ellos, y aunque al principio le había costado, había conseguido finalmente hacer algunas amistades.

Pero el sentimiento de solitud permanecía. Sobretodo después de que Gravos, sin avisar, desapareciera de un día para otro y de que Jiras decidiera marcharse para vivir con su familia. Cuando el pequeño zorro se lo comunicó intentó sonreir y alegrarse por él pero al mismo tiempo su alma caía en un oscuro pozo negro sin nada a lo que aferrarse. Por lo menos, despues la visitó cada cierto tiempo preocupandose por ella y por el estado del pequeño Val.

Ahora Val estaba con Jiras y su familia. Estaba avisado de que a cualquier indicio de que el huevo fuera a eclosionar la avisara con urgencia. Desconocia el tiempo de gestación de los dragones antiguos, podía estar incubandose durante varios años...Demasiado tiempo sola para ella.

La dragona comenzó a recordar el día en que sus amigos humanos llegaron a su casa para proponerle unirse a ellos en la busqueda de una espada para Gaudy. Su estado anímico era lamentable. Se dejó llevar, con muchos remordimientos dejó a Val con Jiras. Y así hasta ahora.

Gracias a ellos había recuperado la alegría de vivir y la suerte le había brindado la oportunidad de unirse a los dragones de Katar.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a asearse y vestirse mientras profundizaba en estos y otros pensamientos. Cayó en la cuenta de que a pesar de su renuncia al Templo del Dragón de Fuego y a tener el conocimiento del exterminio de los dragones antiguos por parte de los miembros de su clan, las enseñanzas que había recibido para lograr convertirse en sacerdotisa permanecían muy dentro de ella. El deber, el sacrificio y la lealtad a los miembros de su raza le habían sido impuestos mediante el estudio y una disciplina muy rígida durante 500 años, mucho tiempo para olvidarlo todo a la ligera. Tampoco es que quisiera renunciar a esos valores.

Si una cosa tenía clara es que no quería ser más sacerdotisa. Necesitaba un compañero que la cuidase y poder también ella cuidarle, que la escuchase, entendiese y sobretodo que la amase. Necesitaba además la figura de un padre para Val, para ella sola era demasiada responsabilidad criar y guiar al pequeño en el camino del bien, nunca se perdonaría si le ocurriese algo o no conseguir hacerle olvidar su oscuro pasado. Milgazia se había ofrecido. Ella haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para conseguir ser una buena compañera para él.

– Ameeeeeeeriaaaa!!!- un grito resonó en todos los rincones de la posada.

Rina pataleaba. La noche anterior antes de irse a dormir había atado al mensajero a la pata de la cama por una pierna. Luego se había metido en la cama con Ameria. Intentó dormir pero Justicito no le dejaba, encaramado en lo alto de la almohada, la observaba con los ojos rojos sin parpadear un instante. Si Rina se daba media vuelta, el conejo se movía hasta ponerse otra vez a la altura de su cara. Y la miraba. Era como una pesadilla.

La pelirroja maldiciendo había optado por coger una manta e irse a dormir a cualquier sofá de la posada, dejando despistada, al mensajero en la habitación.

Ameria dormía profundamente con Justicito que parecía descansar docilmente entre sus brazos. El grito de Rina la despertó. Saltó de la cama para ver lo que pasaba. La cuerda permanecía atada a la pata de la cama pero el mensajero no estaba.

– Ha sido ese bicho orejudo! - acusó Rina.

Ameria miró al conejo. Había bajado las orejitas a los lados y ladeado la cabeza. Es tan adorable!Es imposible que haga cosa mala!.- pensó la princesa.

– Es tu culpa por no atarlo bien! No le eches la culpa de tus errores a Justicito!- le respondió y corrió a abrazarlo para darle besitos.- Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi...!

Rina calló. Tenía ganas de vomitar ante semejante escena. Dió media vuelta bufando y prometiendose a si misma urdir un plan para acabar con el conejo. Luego lo cocinaria y se lo comería. Solo de pensarlo se reía sola.

– Je, je, je! Soy malignaaaaaaa!!- decía atravesando la posada. Todos los que se cruzaban con ella se apartaban de su camino tomandola por loca.

Después de un buen desayuno al fin llegó la hora de la despedida. A Rina y los demás les esperaban cuatro de dias de camino de vuelta a Seyroon. Todos menos la dragona habían lamentado la huida del mensajero. Por su parte Filia, tenía dos dias por delante para llegar a Katar, pensó que podía transformarse en dragón y llegar en unas horas, pero la esperaban con la próxima luna así que decidió ir a pie. Aprovecharia el viaje para meditar sobre su futuro.

-Buaaaaaaah...!!Mucha suerte Filia!- lloraba Ameria a moco tendido- Espero que seas muy feliz!Buaaaah!-le dió un abrazo enorme.

Filia le devolvió el abrazo tiernamente. Estaba tan triste...Hacía esfuerzos estoicos por no echarse a llorar. Intentó animar un poco la situación:

– Venga! Que no es la última vez que nos veremos! Podreis venir a visitarme cuando querais!!

Que ellos la visitasen sería la única forma de verlos de nuevo ya que probablemente nunca más saldría de las inmediaciones del dominio de Katar. Conocía por oídas el carácter rígido y sobreprotector de sus miembros en cuanto a sus costumbres.

– Cuidate mucho!- le abrazó Gaudy.

– Ten cuidado por el camino.- le aconsejó Zelgadis. Aunque se lo había dicho en su habitual tono, Filia sabía de sobras que la quimera le procesaba afecto. No necesitaba escuchar lo que ya sabia.

Rina corrió a abrazarla:

– Te echaremos mucho de menos.- decía mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita que rebelde había logrado escapar de su ojo.- Y por supuesto que te visitaremos!

– Rina...- Filia tenía un nudo en la garganta de la emoción. Mis amigos...-pensaba.

– Y dale muchos recuerdos al mensajero! Dile que pronto haremos un viajecito juntos!!- continuó riendo. Los demás suspiraron. No estaba bromeando, la pelirroja era capaz de todo.

Ya. Era el momento. Ahora debía darse media vuelta y caminar en la dirección opuesta a ellos. Era duro. Algo en ella se resistia. Eran sus amigos.

Pero alguien faltaba... Un pinchazo le atravesó el corazón.

– ¿Y Zeros?- preguntó muy bajito.

El grupo se encogió de hombros. Solo Ameria tuvo la entereza de hablar:

– No ha aparecido desde antes de conseguir la espada.

Filia oyó lo que ya sabía. Sólo necesitaba confirmarlo, oirlo de otra boca que no fuera la suya. Zeros no estaba. No había venido a despedirla.

---

Se había puesto en camino. Durante las dos primeras horas sola más de la mitad del tiempo se había tenido que sentar a un lado del sendero presa de la angustia. Las piernas le temblaban y no le dejaban caminar. Tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Al final le fallaron los nervios y gritó hasta cansarse, no le importaba que alguien la oyese. Tenía que desahogarse, llorar. Notaba que si no lo hacía le daria un ataque por la tensión acumulada.

Cuando al cabo de unos minutos se recuperó un poco, se puso a caminar de nuevo. Hablaba sola:

– Después de tanto tiempo... de tantos momentos que hemos pasado juntos...no aparece.- dió un respingo- Me hace daño...-añadió mientras se secaba los ojos con el reverso del vestido y negaba con la cabeza – Yo ya lo sabía. Me he estado preparando mentalmente desde aquel dia para esto, no merece la pena ponerse así. Me habia hecho daño antes...Es un maldito demonio. No tiene sentido que me afecte... Contrólate.- calló durante unos segundos mientras contraia el rostro con un gesto de aflicción, las lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas - Pero me duele tanto...

Continuó caminando, sus piernas se movian solas. Parecía una autómata. El tiempo transcurría sin pausa. Los parajes que atravesaba también quedaban atrás.

Oyó un ruido en las hojas de la maleza que bordeaba el camino. No se inmutó, pensó que debía ser el viento que se colaba entre el follaje.

- Todo pasa.

Volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido pero esta vez acompañado por un crujido de ramas rotas en el suelo. Eran pasos.

Pensó que debían ser ladrones. Respiró hondo. Zelgadis y Rina le habían avisado sobre esa posibilidad. En un movimiento sacó la maza y siguió caminando como si no hubiera advertido nada. Quizás si veian que iba armada la dejarian tranquila. Se sorprendió de su temple ante la situación. En otro momento su reacción hubiera sido muy distinta. Pero ahora no.

Sus sentidos se activaron. No eran ladrones los que la seguian. Eran demonios.

Se dió media vuelta lentamente. Avistó una sombra que comenzaba a salir de entre la vegetación.

– ¿Zeros?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un beso y hasta la próxima!


	8. Rumbo a Katar I

Hola!!

Aquí como cada semana, cumplidora. Deciros también que me voy a tomar un descansito del fic, no más de dos semanas. Volveré con fuerzas para continuarlo. Prometido.

Agradecer esta semana su apoyo a: LinaInverse40, Jessiai, Salube, Mariysol, Shadir, Isabel y DSDolphin (en busca y captura XD).

Disfrutad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se dió media vuelta lentamente. Avistó una sombra que comenzaba a salir de entre la vegetación.

-¿Zeros?

El demonio se descubrió de entre las sombras quedandose inmovil en el medio del camino a varios metros de la dragona. Su expresión era sombria, estaba cabizbajo.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. Había venido. Una mezcla de alivio y rabia le recorrió el cuerpo. Si, había venido. ¿Pero para qué?

Pasaban los momentos, ambos se miraban sin intercambiar palabra. La distancia que los separaba parecía cada vez más grande a medida que los segundos corrian.

Filia se revolvió. La rabia comenzaba a dominarla.

-Demonio estúpido. Siempre, siempre consigue lo que se propone, hacer sufrir a los demás.- pensaba mientras apretaba los puños contra sus piernas- Pero esta vez no va a ser así. Conmigo no juega nadie.

Dió una patada en el suelo.

-VETE!- le chilló dandose media vuelta para comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

El demonio no se movió, ni un musculo se contrajo en su cara. Cuando la dragona empezó a caminar, él la seguia con pasos lentos y pausados a distancia.

Pronto la dragona se percató de que la seguia. Se dió media vuelta de nuevo hacia el demonio.

-Te he dicho que te vayas¿Es que no me oyes? VETE!- gritó rabiosa. La ira contraía su rostro.

Volvió a ponerse en camino. Seguia oyendo sus pasos detrás de ella. Se paró. Comprobó como el demonio también lo hacia a su vez. Dió unos pasos. Zeros la seguia de nuevo.

Esta situación la enfurecia. Volvió a dirigirse a él, ésta vez muy violentada:

-¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir? Vete! Largo!- gritó- Demonio...¿No ves que te odio?

Resopló. Zeros era capaz de sacar lo peor de si misma. Solo quería que se fuera. Había perdido la noción de las cosas, la ira la cegaba.

El demonio abrió los ojos hasta ahora cerrados y la miró intensamente. Filia notó un brillo de enfado en ellos. Se estremeció. Habia conseguido enfurecerlo.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, el demonio permaneció en el sitio sin moverse. Solo su miraba se encontraba con ella, traspasandola.

La dragona dió un respingo. Tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-Maldito demonio...- susurró.

En un arranque de cólera corrió hacia el. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente a si alzó el puño para golpearle en el hombro.

Zeros le frenó agarrandole el brazo violentamente. Le apretaba muy fuerte.

Filia le miró a los ojos. Temió por ella, ahora si parecia muy enfadado.

El demonio sin dejar de agarrarla la atrajo a él. Sus cuerpos se rozaban ahora. Él acercó el rostro a su oreja.

-¿Es cierto eso, Filia?- preguntó apretando los dientes.

La dragona no contestó, forcejeaba para soltarse.

-¿Es cierto? Contesta!!!- gritó enfurecido él. Cada vez le apretaba más fuerte el brazo. La dragona daba quejidos de dolor, temía que de un momento a otro éste fuera a quebrarse.

Negó con la cabeza.

Zeros la soltó.

La dragona se palpó el brazo dolorido. No, no lo odiaba. Eso era cierto. Pero algo en él hacia sacar lo peor de ella.

-¿A que has venido?- chilló llorando.

El demonio la miró de nuevo. Parecia más relajado. Con tono sombrio añadió:

-Para conocerte.

---

Llegaron al siguiente pueblo, hacia mucho calor. Filia miró el reloj del campanario de la plaza. Iba muy bien de tiempo. Dando un vistazo alrededor de ésta se divisaban varios bares con terracitas donde la gente disfrutaba bebiendo y hablando al amparo del fuerte sol.

La dragona se dirigió hacia una de las terrazas en la que parecía haber una mesa disponible. Lo hizo como en todo el camino sin decirle una palabra acerca de sus intenciones al demonio, que igualmente la seguia.

Se sentó en una silla. Con lentitud se quitó la capa, los guantes y el gorro.

-Ahh...mucho mejor.-pensó levantando la barbilla para aspirar la brisa veraniega que le acariciaba los cabellos.

Zeros se sentó a su lado.

-Buena idea. -dijo.

Ella no hizo un movimiento.

El camarero pasó y les preguntó que querían tomar.

-Un té frio al limón, por favor.- pidió la dragona.

-Para mi lo mismo.- pidió asimismo Zeros.

Cuando el camarero se marchó en busca de las bebidas, Filia volvió a recostarse en la silla cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la suave brisa que ahora le hacia cosquillas en el rostro. Los minutos pasaban y ninguno hablaba, Filia absorta disfrutando del momento y Zeros como embobado mirandola.

La dragona entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con irritación.

-Nada.

Filia sopló incorporandose de nuevo en la silla. El demonio conseguia molestarla aunque no hiciera nada. Su simple presencia la exasperaba.

-Nada. Tu nunca haces ni dices nada. Increible.

-Bueno, pues me dispongo a tomar un té frio.

-Y por encima irónico.- le replicó la dragona cada vez más crispada - Aún no entiendo que haces aquí.

Zeros la observó durante unos instantes. Leyó detenidamente las energias que la dragona irradiaba, advirtiendo cierto tono de reproche. Abriendo sus grandes ojos y sin perder la sonrisa le dijo imperturbable:

-Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero conocerte.

Filia calló. Notó como la ira que habia sentido momentos antes se desvanecía dejando ahora en su lugar vacío. Su respuesta le había sobrecogido tanto o más que la primera vez que la había oído. No lograba entender. Seguramente si escuchaba la misma contestación una tercera vez, su reacción seguiria siendo la misma: inquietud, desasosiego.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió entre los dos. Al rato apareció el camarero con las bebidas para alivio de la dragona.

-Está muy bueno.- dijo Zeros con cara de satisfacción tras tomar un sorbo.

Filia tomó la copa, pequeñas gotas de agua helada se deslizaron del recipiente a su mano. Acercando el borde de la copa a sus labios, bebió. El liquido era muy dulce y dejaba un regusto a limón amargo muy agradable. La bebida era en su conjunto muy refrescante. Asintió:

-Muy bueno.

Zeros la observó de reojo y dando un chasquido con la lengua dijo:

-Por lo menos sé que te gusta el té.

-¿Cómo que por lo menos?¿A qué te refieres?- le replicó ésta extrañada.

-A que es dificil sonsacarte información acerca de ti.

Filia resopló. Mira quien habla.- pensó.

-¿Qué te creías?¿Qué te iba a contar toda mi vida?¿A un demonio?Ja!- le dijo con actitud soberbia.

-Me lo imaginaba. Otra cosa que sé desde hace tiempo es que tienes el mismo carácter irascible y arrogante que el resto de tu especie.

-Pues por lo menos yo expreso lo que siento, no como tu que vas con la misma actitud indiferente a todas partes!!- le contestó la dragona enfurecida.

El demonio sonrió. Se sorprendia cada vez de lo fácil que era enfadarla. Tomó otro sorbo de té absorviendo al mismo tiempo las energias negativas de la dragona. Hizo un gesto de placer. La mezcla no podía resultar mejor.

-Y dime...- comenzó a hablar de nuevo- ¿Cuándo eras sacerdotisa tenías conocimiento de lo que eran los demonios?

Filia levantó la vista hacia el demonio. Definitivamente uno nunca podía saber con lo que iba a salir .

-¿Tú que crees?- le dijo ésta ironicamente - Después de 500 años encerrada en el templo era lo único que tenía claro: Mi odio hacia los seguidores de Sabranigudú.

Zeros volvió a observarla como estudiandola. Era obvio que se mantenía a la defensiva.

Para la dragona estos continuos estudios no hacian otra cosa que irritarla más y más.

-Entiendo. ¿Y habias oido hablar de mi mientras estabas en el templo?- le preguntó el demonio sonriendo como si no hubiera tenido constancia de las reacciones de ella.

Filia tanteó la situación. Otra vez la había cogido desprevenida.

-Sobre ti, Zeros; sacerdote y general de Zellas Metallium, también conocido como el Sacerdote Bestia o instigador de nuestra raza durante la Gran Guerra, lo sé todo.- le replicó la dragona gravemente.

El demonio dió un respingo. Lo había conseguido enfadar de nuevo. No le gustaba que le llamasen Sacerdote Bestia. Decidió pasar página.

-¿Y como me imaginabas?

A Filia se le cayó una gota por la frente. Decidió salir airosa.

-Pues como a todos los demonios. Malvados y ruines.

Zeros suspiró.

-Me refiero fisicamente.

-¿Fisicamente?- la dragona no entendia bien a que venía esa pregunta, balbuceó- Pues...me acuerdo de haber visto una ilustración tuya al lado del texto que relataba la guerra de Kuoma...

-¿Y como era?- el demonio sentia curiosidad.

Filia rió al acordarse de ésta.

- Pues eras realmente feo, horripilante...

-¿En serio?- contestó éste sorprendido.

-Si! Tenías garras y colmillos. Monstruoso!!ja,ja!

-Y no me lo digas que lo adivino...-rió el demonio- .. seguramente que tenía también cuernos.

-Si.¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pura intuición.- rió de nuevo Zeros.

El ambiente parecia mucho más relajado ahora. Habian terminado sus bebidas.

-¿Y qué pensaste cuando me viste por primera vez?

Filia notó como un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

- ¿Te parecí tan monstruoso?- añadió Zeros sonriendo al advertir la turbación de la dragona.

Filia enrojeció del todo.

El demonio satisfecho optó por no incidir demasiado en el tema.

-Pues yo pensaba que todas las dragonas tenían un trasero enorme- añadió haciendo un gesto con las manos- y cuando te conocí pude advertir que no andaba muy desencaminado. Je, je!

La dragona sacó su maza y apuntó con ella al demonio.

-Argggg! Namagomi!!¿Cómo te atreves?

-Ja,ja! Pero si es verdad lo que digo. No entiendo porque te enfadas! Lo he comprobado con mis propios ojos!Je,je!

Después de unas cuantas tentativas de Filia queriendo golpear al demonio con su maza, se volvieron a sentar. Apareció el camarero. Zeros pidió un helado.

Una vez lo tuvo delante suyo comenzó a comerlo con dedicación. Filia lo miraba curiosa.

- ¿Quieres probarlo?- le dijo el demonio advirtiendo la mirada de la dragona en él.

Filia dudaba, y Zeros le acercó una cuchara repleta a la boca. Se lo comió. Saboreó lentamente. Estaba buenísimo. Era de chocolate y nata. Queria más. Miró al demonio de nuevo.

-¿Quieres más?- le preguntó Zeros divertido.

La dragona asintió.

-Pues no te voy a dar. Es mio.- y siguió comiendo.

A Filia le sorprendió la contestación. Protestó.

-¿Cómo?

-Que soy un demonio malvado y lo que es mio es mio. -le contestó convencido, y guiñandole un ojo añadió -Y eso, Filia, puedes aplicarlo a todo.

-----------0-----------------------------------------------------------0------------------------

-Es por este camino, estás equivocada.- dijo el demonio.

Filia suspiró, le costaba admitirlo pero era seguro que él conocia el camino perfectamente. Asociar la figura de Zeros a Katar era irremediable. No solo por la masacre que había causado en su raza durante la guerra entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal...

Ahora él la estaba acompañando hacia el mismo valle donde residia la raza tan odiada por los demonios. ¿Y por qué? Para conocerla.

-¿Conocerme?.Pero si ya me conoce...

Filia miró de reojo al demonio que caminaba en silencio a su lado. Recordó como aquella misma mañana había llorado con desesperanza cuando pensaba que no iba a verlo más. Luego lo había tratado como un perro, queriendo castigarlo por los momentos de angustia que le había hecho pasar. Y aun así continuaba a su lado.

-No verlo más...

Levantó la mirada y observó su rostro con detenimiento. Sus ojos parecian decir lo que con palabras no podia expresar.

No quiero perderte¿sabes?

El demonio continuaba andando abstraido con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

Pero tengo miedo. Miedo de que no me quieras tanto como yo a ti. De que vuelvas a hacerme daño.

Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia un recuerdo guardado bajo llave en su mente. El momento en que ella y los demás durante el trance final de la batalla contra Estrella Oscura habían entrado en el templo sellado de los dragones antiguos. Ese dia presenció como los miembros de su clan fueron exterminados y tuvo conocimiento de que esos mismos miembros habian hecho lo mismo con los dragones antiguos cientos de años atrás. Había perdido la fe.

Después de bastante tiempo sin ver al demonio que la había salvado de morir aplastada por rocas y que ella había acogido entre sus brazos herido... la había tomado de rehén amenazandola con su báculo. Ahí se le rompió el corazón. Ella hubiera querido correr a abrazarlo al verlo pero la presencia del gran anciano y su pudor la habían frenado. Había estado enamorada. Él en cambio...su reacción...hizo que todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieran de un soplo. Había dejado de creer en muchas cosas. Había dejado de creer en él.

Zeros bajó la vista hacia Filia, la encontró mirandole con los ojos humedos.

Se estremeció, la tristeza de ella le traspasaba, lo inundaba. Le acarició el hombro para intentar reconfortarla.

La dragona se estremeció ante su gesto. Le inquirió con la mirada. El demonio le respondió con una sonrisa.

Zeros...

-Escucha Filia.- comenzó a hablar el- ¿Conoces la historia de la región que estamos atravesando?

Filia negó con la cabeza.

-Hace cientos de años esta región pertenecia a un reino gobernado por un mandatario tirano y cruel. Su mala fama traspasaba fronteras.

Filia sonrió. Le encantaba escucharlo. Durante todo el camino le había estado contando muchas anecdotas y leyendas que ella desconocia y que escuchaba con mucha atención.

Zeros...

-Sus subditos vivian en un continuo estado de alerta porque según la leyenda, el malvado gobernador tenía fama de transformarse en un monstruo y salir con la luna para comer carne humana con la que saciar su sed de sangre.

Pero lo que no sabian esos mismos subditos era lo que ocurria de puertas a dentro del castillo.

El mandatario vivia sin vivir encerrado en sus aposentos. Quería controlar sus transformaciones nocturnas, lo había probado todo, consultado a los más afamados médicos y hechizeros de todos los reinos colindantes, probado multitud de inútiles pocimas y remedios, incluso se habia encadenado en las mazmorras del sotano. Pero todo era en vano. Con cada luna volvia a transformarse en bestia para vagar por los bosques, y al contrario de lo que creian los habitantes de esos parajes, no se alimentaba de carne humana sino de la sangre de las alimañas que cazaba.

Filia se estremeció.

-Pero cada dia que pasaba se sentía desfallecer, había perdido la esperanza de encontrar una cura. Todos los que le rodeaban le temían y le miraban con repulsión. Era un monstruo, diferente a ellos. Era cruel. Un tirano. ¿Para qué gastar energia queriendoles convencer de que realmente no era así?. La oscuridad se cernia sobre el, su alma daba las ultimas bocanadas de aire. Una vez muerta ésta, no sería más que el monstruo que todos creían que era.

Una noche salió la luna y lo iluminó todo con su luz pálida y enigmatica.

Volvió a salir. Se refugió en un bosque recostado al pie de un árbol. Ya no quería cazar para alimentarse. No tenía fuerzas. Solo quería languidecer y morir. Fundirse de nuevo con la tierra que le había dado la vida.

De repente notó como alguien le acariciaba el rostro. Izó la vista. Tuvo la visión más maravillosa de su vida. Una dama vestida con ropajes dorados y hermoso rostro enmarcado en cabellos que parecían rayos de sol lo miraba sobrecogida. Toda ella emanaba luz.

El gobernador estaba hipnotizado.

¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó una voz tan dulce como la miel.

El no pudo contestar, tanto era el dolor que encerraba en su corazón.

La dama con solo mirarle a los ojos comprendió el tormento de su alma. Volvió a acariciarlo. Y sacando un puñal hizo con él un corte limpio en su níveo brazo. La sangre comenzó a manar.

Bebe.- le ordenó la dama.- Te curará.

Él se negó. Una bestia como él no quería beber la vida del ser más hermoso y bondadoso que había conocido. Pero ella le acercó el brazo a su boca e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Bebe por favor.

Bebió su sangre dulce con ansia. Tenía poderes curativos, notó como lentamente volvia a tomar forma humana. Ahora estaba lleno de vida.

Mientras, la dama languidecia. El paró de beber y la acogió entre sus brazos tratando de reanimarla. Parecia imposible. Cayó en un sueño muy profundo.

Se despertó al dia siguiente al pie del mismo arbol de la noche anterior. Miró sus manos, estaban llenas de vida. No había rastro de la misteriosa muchacha.

Volvió a su castillo y ése fue el comienzo del periodo más prospero para estos parajes. Se convirtió en un gran gobernador, tanto, que sus subditos lo idolatraban. Y todo porque estaba lleno de vida, de ideas.

Pero algo le pesaba en el alma, deseaba ver a la dama dorada de nuevo. No sabía si había sobrevivido, por eso rondaba los bosques de noche buscando al unico ser que fue capaz de amarlo.

Zeros hizo una pausa.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Filia intrigada.

-No se sabe con certeza lo que pasó despues: unos cuentan que nunca pudo encontrar a la dama y que desesperado aún vaga por estos bosques como un fantasma esperando encontrarla y otros, en cambio, cuentan que despues de mucho llamarla, la dama reapareció aceptando unirse a él.

La dragona lo miró extrañada.

-¿Dos finales tan diferentes?.

Zeros sonrió.

-Las historias pueden terminar como tu decidas: bien o mal. El poder para hacerlo está en tus manos.

En mis manos...

Estaba sobrecogida.

-Que historia tan bonita!- dijo finalmente- ¿Cómo sabes tantas?

-Bueno...- sonrió éste- Porque uno ya tiene unos añitos encima y ha visto muchas cosas.

Filia rió.

-Parece como si te gustara estudiar a la otras razas, sobretodo a los humanos.

-Si, es cierto. Me apasionan los humanos. Su vitalidad, sus costumbres...por eso adopto esta apariencia en este plano.

Lo observó. Le parecia imposible imaginarse a Zeros de otra forma de como lo veia en ese momento.

El demonio sonrió ante la mirada escrutadora de la dragona.

-Y ahora Filia... - dijo riendo- te voy a contar otra historia, pero ésta contrastada.

-¿Cuál?

-De porque existen algunas dragonas con barba.

-Namagomi!!!!

----------------------0-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Entraron en la única posada que había. El pueblo era muy pequeño y parecia ser la única opcion de alojamiento que tenían para pasar la noche. Al día siguiente preveían llegar a Katar.

-¿Vas a dormir esta noche?- le preguntó la dragona al demonio.

Éste asintió.

-Puede que si. De todas formas me estiraré un poco.

-Pues vete pidiendo algo de cenar para mi mientras yo convengo lo de las habitaciones.- ordenó la dragona para después acercarse a donde se encontraba el encargado del establecimiento.

No entendía cuales eran las costumbres de los demonios acerca de dormir y descansar. Siempre había oído que no necesitaban hacerlo. Pero de todas formas, cuando Zeros estaba en este plano optaba por mostrarse con apariencia humana, y pensandolo bien, el demonio llevaba muchas horas en el mismo plano y habían caminado mucho. Cabía la posibilidad de que realmente estuviera cansado.

Volvió a la mesa que había elegido Zeros con cara de enfado.

-No queda ni una sola habitación! Todo está ocupado!- dijo sentandose en el banco y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

Alzó la vista. El demonio ya no estaba en su sitio. Se había levantado y estaba hablando con el encargado. La dragona no podía escuchar lo que decían pero observó sus gestos con mucho interés.

Al rato, él se sentó de nuevo sonriendo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- le preguntó Filia.

-Asunto arreglado.

Filia lo observó con cierto desconcierto.

-¿Y cómo lo has conseguido? Porque yo he ido antes y no había manera de convencerlo.

El demonio se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que uno tiene sus propios métodos de persuasión.

Filia soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-No me digas que le has amenazado...

-Qué mal pensada eres.- rió Zeros.

-No. En serio.¿Cómo le has convencido?

- Pues le he advertido de que como no te dejase una habitación, tu te enfadarías y te transformarias en dragón dentro de su negocio.

-Zeros!!!- protestó Filia enfadada.

-Es broma...!!

La dragona terminó su cena. Ambos se encaminaron hacia el piso superior donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

-Lo que no te he dicho antes es que lo único que he podido conseguir es la habitación del propio encargado.

Filia se sobresaltó.

-Zeros! Ya sabes de sobra que no me gusta compartir habitación con nadie!-dijo enojada.

-Lo sé.- le respondió el demonio seriamente abriendo la puerta del cuarto.- Pero era lo único que había. Tendrás que descansar un poco antes de ponernos de nuevo en camino mañana.

La dragona entró seguida por Zeros. Observó con agrado que aunque la habitación no poseia muchos muebles y era muy sencilla, estaba bastante limpia.

Cogió la colcha que cubría el colchón y la estiró con un movimiento en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Zeros.

-Preparar el sitio donde voy a dormir.

Zeros hizo un gesto con las cejas. No entendía.

-Es lógico que si has sido tu el que ha conseguido la habitación te quedes con la cama.- añadió ella mientras desdoblaba los bordes de la colcha.

El demonio la observó atento durante unos instantes. Luego añadió sin expresión alguna en su rostro:

-No hace falta que duermas en el suelo. Podemos compartir el colchón como la otra vez. Tu te recuestas por debajo de las sábanas y yo por encima.

Filia lo miró seria. El demonio advirtió que estaba estudiando detenidamente la situación. Al cabo de unos segundos ella se limitó a contestar:

-Está bien.- y se dirigió al armario del encargado para tomar algo con lo que poder dormir. Encontró un pijama no demasiado viejo y fue a cambiarse al lavabo, cuando volvió observó que Zeros aún no se había acostado. Permanecia sentado en el borde de la cama.

La dragona no dijo nada, se fue a su lado del lecho y se recostó.

-Voy a poner esto aquí.- dijo el demonio sonriendo poniendo su báculo entre su lado y el de ella.

Filia hizo una mueca de asombro. Le sorprendia ese gesto viniendo de él.

El rió ante la reacción de la dragona.

-Es que verás...no es por nada...pero temo seriamente por mi integridad.- dijo señalando su trasero- La vez pasada se vió seriamente afectada por culpa de tus ataques matutinos.

-Zeros!!!!!

-Je,je!!

La dragona enrojeció hasta las orejas abochornada. Era cierto que había pellizcado su trasero confundiendolo con una almohada.

-Pero me ha gustado, no te creas.- añadió éste burlón.

-Uaaahhh! Namagomi!!!- y se tapó la cara con las sábanas.

Zeros apagó la luz y se recostó a su lado de la cama dandole la espalda a la dragona.

En la misma posición que el demonio, Filia estaba abstraída escuchando la respiración sosegada de él. Le relajaba.

-Buenas noches.- susurró ésta.

-Buenas noches.- le contestó el demonio.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno dormía. Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Ambos permanecían inertes sin moverse y con los ojos cerrados esperando a que el sueño hiciera su aparición y les llevase con él.

-Zeros...¿Duermes?- susurró suavemente Filia.

La dragona no recibió una contestación por parte él. Entonces se limitó a escuchar sosegadamente su respiración.

Zeros se dió media vuelta y abriendo sus ojos rasgados observó la espalda de la dragona. Sus cabellos se deslizaban cayendo sobre la almohada como un cascada. Su cuello blanco y fino estaba al descubierto como dispuesto para recibir caricias.

El demonio alzó la mano y la colocó a menos de cinco centimetros de éste. Acercó su cara y la sumergió entre los cabellos dorados aspirando el aroma a vainilla fresca que desprendian. Con la otra mano tomó un mechón de ella y lo deslizó por su rostro. Era muy suave, tanto que le hizo estremecerse. Su respiración, antes pausada, comenzó a ser cada vez más intermitente. El pulso le fallaba, la mano suspendida encima del cuello de la dragona parecía rozarla. Cerró los ojos.

Su mano cedió y empezó a recorrer su hombro mientras le besaba los cabellos. Pronto esos besos se trasladaron al cuello, tan suave y dulce como había imaginado. Sus labios se deslizaron por el sin dejar un resquicio de piel sin probar. Su excitación iba en aumento. Era suya.

En un movimiento agil la agarró por la cintura apretándola fuertemente contra el para pasar en un arranque de deseo a acariciar de forma energica sus caderas. Al mismo tiempo le besaba ardientemente la oreja, forcejeando para llegar a lo más dulce, su boca.

Se perdería en ella. Tan bella.Recibir sus besos... Solo suya.Filia...

Abrió los ojos. Su mano permanecía en suspenso sobre el cuello de ella. Estaba bañado en sudor. Todo había sido fruto de su imaginación.

Bajó la mano y miró al techo. El deseo permanecía, estaba ahí. Deseaba tenerla pero la respetaría. Necesitaba recibir su afecto, sin eso, no sería lo mismo.

Dió un vistazo rápido a la silueta de la dragona.

-Necesito que ella...la necesito...- pensó esgrimiendo una sonrisa. En cierta forma se reía de si mismo, en otros tiempos esos pensamientos hubieran sido inconcebibles. En un movimiento brusco se levantó de la cama llevando el báculo consigo.

Intentó abrir la puerta despacio para no despertarla pero un crujido en la madera del suelo lo delató.

Filia, que había estado muy atenta a los cambios de respiración del demonio, se giró en dirección a la puerta.

-Zeros...¿Qué ocurre?¿Te vas?- le preguntó con cierto desconcierto.

-Duerme.-susurró complaciente el demonio- Nos vemos mañana.- añadió sonriendole y cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado tras el.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un abrazo!


	9. Rumbo a Katar II

Que decir que no os haya dicho ya...Gracias.- Jessiai, Isabel, LinaInverse40, Mariysol, Shadir y DSDolphin (has vuelto a emerger de las aguas...xd).

Disfrutad.

_Naturaleza: Principio o fuerza cósmica que se supone rige y ordena todas las cosas creadas._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filia bajó las escaleras enfurruñada. El demonio la estaba esperando apoyado junto a la puerta de entrada de la posada.

-Has tardado.- le dijo serio.

Filia le echó una mirada fulminante.

-Si querias despertarme no hacia falta que tirarme al suelo.- le reprochó.

Zeros hizo un gesto con los labios. Estaba conteniendo una sonrisa.

La dragona dió un resoplido, estaba de muy mal humor. No es que que se hubiera levantado con el pie izquierdo, sino que se había levantado directamente de cabeza. El demonio le había tirado de las sabanas esa mañana tan fuerte mientras dormia, que literalmente habia aterrizado de cabeza en el suelo.

Se pusieron en camino.

El silencio entre los dos era sepulcral.

A Filia comenzaron a sonarle las tripas.

Zeros la miró sorprendido.

Ella se apretó la barriga con ambas manos sonrojandose un poco.

-Es que tengo hambre. Es tu culpa que no me haya dado tiempo a desayunar, eso pasa por meterme tantas prisas.

El demonio sonrió.

-Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a oir las de Rina.

Dicho esto, desapareció.

Filia se quedó estupefacta al verlo desvanecerse delante suya.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- pensó. Insegura decidió continuar caminando.

Ahora desaparecia. El demonio era impredicible, tampoco entendia su afán por no ponerse en camino con retraso. Era realmente contradictorio.

Zeros apareció de nuevo a su lado.

Filia estuvo a punto de chillarle pero se calló al ver lo que traia el demonio entre sus manos: un melocotón.

Se lo ofreció.

-Gracias.- dijo una sorprendida Filia.

-Me ha costado mucho encontrarlo, supuse que te gustaría.

La dragona le sonrió.

Y a veces era tan detallista.

Filia lo comió con gusto mientras el demonio la miraba complacido.

-¿Quieres?- le preguntó cuando solo quedaba un pequeño trozo.

-Ahora no.- rió el demonio.

La dragona se sonrojó de nuevo, había olvidado ofrecerle de tanta hambre que tenía.

-Lo siento.- susurró.

Zeros sonriendo se acercó poco a poco a ella, observó como un poco de jugo se deslizaba de sus labios, quitandose primero un guante pasó a continuación un dedo por sus labios.

Filia permaneció inmovil ante ese gesto. Vió como poco a poco el demonio acercaba su rostro al de ella, podía sentir su aliento sobre el suyo. No se podía mover, estaba hechizada mirando sus enormes ojos rasgados ...

Un flash de sensatez le sobrevino. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

Zeros dió un chasquido con la lengua molesto.

La dragona lo miró de nuevo. Intentó decir algo.

- Necesito...

-¿Tiempo?- le cortó Zeros.-¿Es eso¿Más tiempo?- añadió cerrando los ojos.

Filia lo observó durante unos instantes. Parecía molesto.

-Si..

Zeros rió ironicamente.

-Me pides tiempo...- negó con la cabeza- No dispongo de más tiempo! Y quieres tiempo.Eres tan...

Filia entornó la vista.

-¿Qué?- dijo con voz alterada.

-Nada.

-No. Ahora acabas lo que comenzaste.¿Qué soy qué?- le replicó molesta.

Zeros no dijo nada, se limitó a entreabrir los ojos.

-Tu y tus silencios! Eres tan irritante! No he conocido a nadie más exasperante que tu!!- chilló ésta enojada.

-Y tu una ingenua. Te crees que todo el mundo va a estar a tus pies adorandote siempre. La vida no es de color rosa como la pintas. Te comportas allá por donde vas de forma altiva, mirando a los demás por encima del hombro y despreciando lo que te ofrecen no dandote cuenta de que no das nada a cambio.

-¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?- bufó la dragona- ¿No te gusta sentirte rechazado?

A Zeros le temblaron las cejas.

-¿Conque es eso, eh? Tu mejor defensa es un buen ataque, no?- añadió ésta ironicamente- Y en eso el señor Zeros es un experto, le da igual a quien se lleve por delante con tal de salir bien parado.

-Te equivocas,- repuso el demonio molesto- sino no estaría perdiendo aquí el tiempo.

-¿Perdiendo el tiempo?.- replicó la otra.

-Si. Lo pierdo escuchando las memeces de una dragona ególatra.

-Ah, si?. Pues recuerda esto: nadie te ha pedido que vinieras. Por mi puedes volver sobre tus pasos, porque tampoco me apetece seguir escuchandote.- dicho esto se dió media vuelta para continuar caminando.

El demonio frunció el ceño y se transportó enfrente de la dragona cortandole el paso.

-Pero qué?- exclamó ésta sorprendida dando un sobresalto al ver a Zeros aparecerse delante de ella.

-Filia no me hables así...Nadie lo hace.- dijo en tono sombrío y ligeramente amenazador.

La dragona rugió. Estaba muy enfadada.

-Te hablo como me da la gana!!!!- le chilló para continuar andando mientras hacia aspavientos con los brazos.

- Demonio estúpido...-susurraba entre dientes.

Zeros permaneció inmovil en el sitio. La llamó.

-Filia!

Ésta siguió caminando con pasos largos y decidididos mascullando palabras ininteligibles.

-Filia!!!

La dragona no se inmutó.

Zeros exhaló un suspiro ante la indiferencia de ésta.

-Si necesitas tiempo, dámelo antes.

Esas palabras la inquietaron de cierta forma. Se detuvo sin girarse.

Era cierto, quedaban solo unas pocas horas para llegar a Katar. Podía simplemente no ir.

Pero no eran tan sencillas las cosas, necesitaba saberlo, oírlo de la propia boca del demonio. Ansiaba que le suplicase que se quedase con él, lo ansiaba de veras.

Continuó caminando absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Y aún si así fuera...no podría confiar en él.

Escuchó con tensión a ver si el mazoku la seguia. Si, lo hacía. Se quedó más tranquila.

---

Después de una hora caminando, la dragona sintió hambre de nuevo. Decidió entonces sentarse al pie de un árbol y comer un poco. Sacó un trozo de pan y un par de manzanas que acababa de comprar como provisiones.

Frotó una manzana con esmero contra la cara interior de su capa hasta que la piel quedó tan brillante que podía ver su reflejo distorsionado en ella. Luego le dió un mordisco.

Alzó la vista hacia el árbol. Zeros estaba sentado en una rama mantenia una pierna en el vacío y tenía el báculo apoyado en el hombro.

La dragona lo observó con atención.

-¿Quieres una manzana?- le preguntó finalmente.

Zeros no le contestó, ni siquiera dirigió su mirada hacia ésta.

-¿Ahora me ignoras?- inquirió de nuevo la dragona dando a continuación un segundo mordisco a su manzana.

El demonio hizo caso omiso de los comentarios de la dragona, estaba demasiado enfadado. Sobretodo estaba disgustado consigo mismo, permanecía ahí sentado como un bobo y en caso de que ella se pusiera en camino, la seguiría seguro. Ahora no sólo la dragona tenía el control de sus emociones sino también de sus actos. Era como una marioneta en sus manos. Ella movía los hilos.

Lo peor de todo es que carecía de tiempo, se lo había pedido pero nada. Era demasiado complicada. Parecía a ratos odiarle y a ratos...díficil de explicar. Como un quiero y no puedo.

Oyó unos ruiditos en la base del tronco. Entreabrió un ojo y miró con el rabillo de éste con curiosidad hacia abajo. Cuando vió lo que vió hizo un gesto de sorpresa: Filia estaba subiendo al árbol.

Más bien lo intentaba, ya que sus movimientos eran terriblemente torpes y se resbalaba cada dos por tres. Pero parecía no querer rendirse y con cara de disgusto volvia a intentarlo agarrandose con todas sus fuerzas a los nudos de la corteza.

Zeros esgrimió una sonrisa, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, un dragón intentando subir a un árbol.

Sin poder contenerse soltó una carcajada.

-Callate demonio,- protestó Filia sudando por el esfuerzo- o cuando llegue arriba te vas a enterar.

Efectivamente, los esfuerzos de ella dieron resultado. Dando un grito en señal de victoria se encaminó haciendo equilibrios hacia la rama donde Zeros se encontraba. Ya que éste permanecía con la espalda apoyada en el tronco tuvo que dar un gran paso para pasar del tronco a la parte más distal de la rama y esquivarlo. Que decir tiene que casi acaba en el suelo.

-Uaaah!- gritaba la dragona intentando mantener el equilibrio- Qué me caiiigo!!

Zeros sin parar de reir le ofreció una mano, que ella rechazó.

-Ni hablar, si he llegado hasta aquí yo sola conseguiré sentarme en esta rama sin la ayuda de nadie.

-Dragona cabezota!- pensó Zeros sin dejar de sonreir.

-Ya casi estooooyy!!- dijo Filia mientras andaba sobre la rama manteniendo los brazos en cruz sin evitar dar algún traspiés que otro.

Se giró con mucha dificultad sobre si misma, su intención era sentarse enfrente del demonio. Con lentitud comenzó a agacharse para lograr sentarse, pero un movimiento en falso hizo que ésta acabara boca abajo enganchada por las piernas a la rama como un murciélago.

-Uaaaaaaa!!Ayúdame!! Esto está altísimo!!- chilló Filia haciendo movimientos para intentar incorporarse y poder alcanzar la rama con sus manos.

Zeros rió con ganas. La escena no podía ser más cómica, además el vestido le caía ahora sobre la cabeza dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Se deleitó un rato.

-¿Qué haces? Ayúdame que me caigooooo!!- chillaba la dragona cada vez más desesperada. Se veía con sus huesos en tierra, cada vez le fallaban más las fuerzas.

-Está bien.- dijo Zeros sonriendo, y en movimiento ágil la agarró de un brazao subiendola de nuevo a la rama.

-Uff!!Gracias!- dijo ésta sulfurada recolocandose el cabello y el vestido- Pensaba que me caía.

Dicho esto se sentó a horcajadas enfrente de él. Lo miró.

-¿De qué te ries?- preguntó molesta aún avergonzada por su torpeza.

-Bonitas piernas.

-Zeros!- protestó Filia sacando la maza de debajo de su falda.

Zeros le advirtió.

-No lo hagas...Si me das y pierdes el equilibrio, esta vez no te ayudaré.

La dragona dando un quejido de protesta volvió a guardar la maza. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo al mazoku. Éste parecia observarla con mucha atención.

La dragona le fascinaba. Comprendió entonces porque dejaba manejarse por ella de esa manera, porque permitía que le hablase de un modo que a los demás no permitía.

Y ahora estaba sentada enfrente suyo, había subido al árbol para estar con él, quizás preocupada por si estaba enfadado con ella.

Por fin lo sabía, existia algo que los unía, algo muy especial.

La escrutó de nuevo reparando unos instantes en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo: una brisa invisible que revolvia sus cabellos, sus ojos azules ligeramente almendrados, su cuello por el que aún resbalaban pequeñas gotas de sudor, su pecho que se elevaba al compás de la respiración aún agitada por el esfuerzo hecho...

Filia enrojeció levemente ante la mirada escrutadora de Zeros.

-Hay muy buenas vistas desde aquí.- comentó intentado captar la atención de él hacia otra parte que no fuera ella.

Zeros vió interrumpido su estudio y le sonrió.

- Ven.- le dijo.

Filia sorprendida no entendia.

-Ven.- le repitió el demonio ofreciendole una mano.

Ella la esquivó.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó recelosa.

Zeros hizo un gesto de disgusto. Odiaba cuando le mostraba tanta desconfianza.

-Venga. No te haré daño.

La dragona temblando alcanzó con su mano la mano del demonio. Una vez hecho el contacto, Zeros en un movimiento la acercó contra si acomodando su cabecita rubia contra su pecho de forma que la podía abrazar completamente. Le quitó el gorro y con movimientos delicados comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos. Pudo captar el desconcierto de la dragona al principio, pero pronto esa desconfianza se convirtió en sosiego a base de caricias.

El tiempo pasaba y ambos disfrutaban del momento contemplando el paisaje que se cernía ante ellos desde las alturas. La dragona relajada finalmente se durmió entre sus brazos.

Zeros sonreia extasiado. Estaba experimentando la sensación más maravillosa de su larga vida.

-------------------------------00----------------------------------------------------------------------00---------------------------------

-Y Zelgadis no tuvo más remedio que ponerse un ridiculo disfraz de conejo. Tenías que ver la cara de disgusto que tenía, pero era la única forma de pasar desapercibidos para las muñecas de la Torre de Arkham .

Filia rió.

-¿Y tú de que ibas disfrazado?

-De pescado.

La dragona soltó una carcajada.

-¿En serio?, no te puedo imaginar así.

-Que si.- le sonrió el demonio.

-¿Y que pasó después?

El sol comenzaba a ponerse sobre el horizonte tiñendo el cielo de color púrpura y provocando que la luz poco a poco se fuera haciendo más tenue. Esto hacia que sus sombras se reflejasen en el camino de forma alargada. Los grillos comenzaron a cantar a los bordes del camino.

Zeros detuvo sus pasos. Miró al cielo dando un suspiro.

Filia al darse cuenta de que el demonio habia dejado de caminar se paró inquiriendole con la mirada.

-Ya hemos llegado.- repuso éste.

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia el sol, en ese momento el último rayo se escondia detrás de una de las montañas que se podían contemplar desde su posición. Eran las inmensas y colosales montañas de Katar. Justo al lado de donde desapareció el último rayo de sol hizo su aparición la primera estrella, rabiosamente blanca y brillante.

Luego miró al demonio de nuevo. Con voz muy suave susurró:

-Puedes acompañarme más si quieres.

Zeros alzó de nuevo la vista al cielo. Podía vislumbrar varias siluetas de dragones dorados que a lo lejos sobrevolaban las montañas.

-Han interceptado mi presencia. Ya estamos dentro de sus dominios.

Filia asintió. Luego no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse cabizbaja. Mientras, el la observaba intensamente atento a cualquier gesto.

-Gracias por acompañarme.- acertó a decir la dragona con la voz rota. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Zeros estaba demasiado conmovido para decir nada.

La dragona se dió media vuelta lentamente encaminando sus pasos en dirección a las montañas. Era su destino, debía proseguir.

El demonio observó como Filia se alejaba de su lado. En un impulso dió un paso al frente y agarró un brazo de ella intentando de cierto modo retenerla.

-No tienes porque continuar.- le susurró.

Pero para la dragona esas palabras no fueron suficiente, eran demasiado ligeras, se las llevaría el viento.

Necesitaba seguridad en su vida y en la de Val, sentirse querida y reconfortada siempre. Y eso él no se lo podía ofrecer, por lo menos en esos momentos.

Por lo demás, unos metros más allá estaba su raza, los Ryuzoku, sobraban los motivos, la atracción era demasiado fuerte.

Y así fue como Zeros vió alejarse de su lado a la extraña dama dorada.

Los grillos continuaron cantando, igual que como lo habia venido haciendo su especie desde hace muchos años, miles de años. La noche acompañaba, el deseo de engendrar más vida estaba dentro de ellos. Y como todos sabemos la naturaleza es sabia...¿o no?.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por leer!


	10. Namagomi

Ejem!!! (me hago notar asomando solo la nariz solo por si las moscas alguien intenta morderme... y no es Inuyasha que se ha escapado de bloque)

Sé que he tardado un poquito y bla,bla,bla...pero es que bla,bla,bla...y tararí y tarará..(la inspiración es lo que tiene XD)

Una gran gota de sudor baja por mi frente. Ya mas aliviada digo:

Y ahora los agradecimentos!!!. Gracias por su apoyo a: Shadir, DSDolphin, Jessiai, Isabel, Mariysol y LinaInverse 40.

Un abrazo a todos los que me leen!!

Disfrutad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frio. Sentia mucho frio. Era una noche calurosa de finales de verano pero podia sentir como sus dedos estaban entumecidos, agarrotados.

La desidia habia hecho mella en ella. Todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos le era indiferente.

Impasible, dejaba correr los dias encerrada en su cuarto del templo de los dragones de Katar.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada y la dragona se encontraba sentada en una esquina de su balcón observando el firmamento. Ahora dormia de dia y vivia de noche; más bien abria los ojos y erraba de un lado a otro de su cuarto si a eso se le podia llamar vivir.

En la oscuridad había encontrado su refugio, nadie la molestaba ni le hacia comentarios ofensivos acerca de su comportamiento, podía dejar volar su imaginación más allá de esas cuatro paredes, soñar con los ojos abiertos rememorando épocas pasadas.

Se sentía mejor rodeada de tinieblas, eran lo que mejor reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Además, la noche le recordaba a él.

Con cuidado apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas encogiendo las piernas lo máximo posible hasta adoptar una posición fetal. Así se sentia protegida y pequeña, muy pequeña.

Hacia cerca de dos meses que había llegado al valle de los dragones. Y en ese tiempo habia visto a Milgazia sólo una vez.

Había sido la noche en que llegó al valle. La recibió sin ningun tipo de miramientos; esto en un principio extrañó bastante a la dragona, ya que pensaba encontrarse con alguien más afectuoso y amable, como se habia mostrado en las cartas que le había enviado. Simplemente se limitó a presentarle a dos o tres dragones más que no sabia a ciencia cierta que cargo desempeñaban y a mostrarle sus aposentos.

Desde el primer dia Filia en todo momento intentó ser complaciente y no darle importancia al comportamiento distante tanto de Milgazia como de los demás dragones con los que trataba. Salia a menudo de su cuarto para intentar hablar con ellos, pero si intentaba iniciar una conversación le respondian con palabras esquivas para finalmente cortarle con un no deberias estar aquí.

Luego su optimismo cedió para pasar a un actitud más recelosa al darse cuenta de que levantaba murmullos entre ellos allá por donde iba. Intentó ser fuerte de entrada y no hacerles caso, pero a cada paso que daba grupos de dragones hablaban señalandola y bajando la voz.

Esto puso a prueba sus nervios, al final le parecía que todo el mundo hablaba de ella aunque no lo hiciera.

El detonante fue cuando harta ya de esperar preguntó a una dragona que conocia de vista donde se encontraba Milgazia. Ésta le contestó de malas maneras que éste estaba demasiado ocupado para ocuparse de una dragona del tres al cuarto y que qué se creía ella para requerir la atención del señor de los dragones de Katar cuando le viniese en gana.

En otro momento lo que le dijese aquella dragona le hubiese dado igual, pero su ánimo ya estaba muy tocado. Comenzó a sentirse a triste.

Decidió refugiarse en su cuarto, allí nadie la molestaria ni la miraria mal. Cuando Milgazia quisiera verla, sabría donde encontrarla.

Reflexionó mucho sobre su situación, llegando a la conclusión de que los demás la criticaban y se mostraban tan ariscos con ella porque había pertenecido a otra comunidad dentro de los propios dragones dorados.

Pensó que si le explicaba su situación a Milgazia, éste le ayudaria a integrarse y desparecerian los miedos e inseguridades que había ido adquiriendo durante aquellas semanas. Estaba decidida a hacer todo lo posible por ser una buena compañera, ayudandole en todo lo que fuera para así aflojar un poco el peso de tanta responsabilidad de sus hombros.

Tendría que hablarle también sobre Val, queria traerlo de nuevo con ella, no quería perderse su nacimiento. Además estaba abusando de la gerenosidad de Jiras al pedirle que lo cuidara todo el tiempo que había estado fuera. Quizás algún dia Milgazia la llegaria a amar. Y esto era lo que le hacía mantener la esperanza.

Pero los dias pasaban uno a uno y así pasaban también las semanas. Nadie venía a verla. Alguien le dejaba comida al otro lado de la puerta dos veces al dia. Cuando una vez abrió la puerta de golpe para ver quien se la dejaba y darle las gracias, una dragona salió corriendo pasillo arriba como si hubiera visto la encarnación del propio mal en ella.

Su ánimo decayó del todo. No quedaba resquicio de ilusión cuando llevaba una vida tan absurda.

Antes intentaba paliar el aburrimiento leyendo y orando como en sus tiempos de sacerdotisa pero ahora cuando no veía salida a ese tunel oscuro que tanto la oprimia, sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar de un lado a otro de su vida, recordando momentos emotivos y rememorandolos una y otra vez en su cabeza como via de escape.

Se acordaba mucho de Val, de sus amigos humanos, de Jiras y sobretodo de Zeros.

Cuando se despertaba de noche, cualquier sombra que se reflejara en la pared le parecía que era el demonio que había venido a verla. Con el corazón en un puño se levantaba de la cama corriendo a la esquina donde se suponía que se encontraba él y cuando corroboraba que no había nadie, que solo eran sombras, lloraba.

Lloraba porque le echaba de menos, él la había hecho sentir especial durante aquellos dos dias de viaje y por primera vez en su vida había percibido sentimientos en ella que nunca antes había sentido acerca de querer pasar más tiempo con alguien. Y ese alguien era Zeros. Entonces evocaba el momento en el que la habia acariciado en el árbol y se moría de dolor al hacerlo.

Tenía momentos de lucidez en los que se repetia que no debía fantasear e idealizar tanto los acontecimentos ya que muy probablemente el demonio nunca llegó ni llegaría a amarla.

Pero volvía al lecho repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, al principio susurrandolo, luego en alto.

-Zeros, Zeros, Zeros...

Y así cada noche.

Filia levantó la cabeza y miró de nuevo el cielo. Observó que comenzaba a clarear, un nuevo día comenzaba. Decidió irse a dormir, estaba agotada de darle mil vueltas a todo y de llevar la vida miserable que llevaba. No le importaba a nadie y el demonio tampoco vendría.

Sintió rabia por primera vez desde que estaba alli.

En un impulso se inclinó sobre la baranda del balcón y gritó en dirección al inmenso valle que se extendia a sus pies.

---

-Levántate!

Filia entreabrió los ojos, la luz era cegadora, aún era de dia.

-Levántate!!- chilló de nuevo la voz.

Abrió totalmente los ojos, pudo observar que quien le gritaba que se levantase era la misma dragona que le dejaba comida todos los dias tras la puerta.

-Apresúrate! Arreglate un poco! El señor Milgazia viene a verte!- añadió bruscamente abandonando la habitación.

Filia hizo lo que le mandaron, se acicaló lo más que pudo para la tan esperada visita. Por fin podría hablar de su actual situación con alguien.

Milgazia no se hizo esperar, entró como una ráfaga de viento en su cuarto sin ni siquiera llamar. Tenía un aspecto majestuoso con sus ricos ropajes blancos y sus rasgos varoniles y al mismo tiempo delicados que denotaban firmeza de carácter.

-Filia Ui Copt.

-Si.- contestó Filia haciendo una reverencia ante él.

Los enormes ojos marrones enmarcados en pobladas cejas hicieron un gesto de sorpresa ante la reverencia de la dragona. Luego la observaron de arriba a abajo.

-Por lo menos eres bella...- murmuró.

La dragona hizo una señal de desconcierto.¿A qué venia eso?

El dragón se encaminó hacia el balcón que permanecia abierto, Filia le siguió. El dragón permaneció observando durante unos instantes las extensas tierras del valle de Katar con sus montañas al fondo. Dió un suspiro y girandose hacia Filia dijo:

-Escucha, estoy aquí para reprenderte por tu comportamiento.- dijo en tono severo.

Filia no lograba entender.¿Su comportamiento?¿Qué había hecho ella de malo para que el mismo Milgazia tuviera que regañarla?

El dragón negó con la cabeza al ver que ésta no le contestaba.

-Pero en cierto modo me esperaba que hicieras algo así dado tu carácter.

La dragona no daba de si mas. ¿Su carácter?

-No sé a que os referís, señor.- le contestó armandose de valor.

-Tu comportamiento Filia, no es el adecuado para una dragona de tu clase y educación.

Seguia sin entender pero deseaba sincerarse con él.

-¿ Se refiere al hecho de que me encierre aquí?

Milgazia no le contestó, de hecho ni parecia escucharla, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-La verdad es que no me he sentido cómoda desde que he llegado, siento que no despierto simpatia en esta comunidad y que levanto todo tipo de rumores y comentarios a mi paso. Por eso lo hice. Además usted no ha aparecido desde mi llegada...- susurró la dragona en cierto modo liberada por poder comunicarle su angustia.

-¿Y eso justifica que tengas que nombrarle?- le cortó el dragón en tono agresivo.

-¿Nombrar?- preguntó Filia amedrentada-¿A quién?- No lograba comprender que era lo que el dragón queria decirle.

Milgazia esgrimió una falsa sonrisa. La dragona advirtió que ésta era casi peligrosa.

-No te hagas la ingenua ahora.- la miró para casi atravesarla.- Me refiero al Sacerdote Bestia.

Filia se quedó clavada en el sitio.

-¿Zeros?- dijo sobresaltada.

El dragón no perdió la sonrisa de sus labios. La escena le parecia de lo más cómica dentro de la gravedad de la situación. Tenía ante si a una dragona haciendose la ilusa tras haber pronunciado el nombre del inombrable dentro de sus territorios.

-Como quieras llamarle. Esta noche has gritado su nombre a los cuatro vientos mientras nuestra comunidad dormia.

A Filia esto le sentó como un jarro de agua fria. Comenzó a recordar...era verdad que lo había hecho, quizás desesperada por verse tan desdichada.

Intentó justificarse.

-Es cierto que lo hice...pero no significa nada.- se inclinó de nuevo ante él en señal de respeto- No volverá a ocurrir, lo juro. Deseo volver a contar con vuestra confianza si es que alguna vez la habeis tenido en mi.

Milgazia rió ironicamente.

-¿Mi confianza?

Filia asintió.

-No me despierta ninguna confianza una dragona que siente simpatia por el Sacerdote Bestia, por decirlo de alguna manera.- dijo iracundo cambiando en un segundo a otro de expresión- ¿O es que ya te has olvidado de lo que supuso para nuestra raza? Ha sido el exterminador de miles de dragones durante la Gran Guerra, sembrando el dolor y el sufrimiento allá por donde pasaba.- le gritó furioso.

La dragona lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos...era cierto lo que decia. Podía vislumbrar odio en su mirada.

-Pero yo... estoy aquí porque me habéis hecho llamar...Ze..El Sacerdote Bestia ayudó a la humana Rina y sus compañeros a destruir a Estrella Oscura cuando amenazaba la continuidad de la Tierra...Yo sólo estaba con ellos porque los ancianos del templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego me enviaron como representación del oráculo...

-Y te estamos muy agradecidos porque hayas llevado a cabo tu misión con éxito. Pero eso no justifica tus actos.- la expresión de Milgazia continuaba siendo dura.

La dragona estaba demasiado ofuscada. No podía entender que más podía reprocharle.

Milgazia la observó durante unos instantes al ver que ésta no respondía.

-Filia, te hemos estado observando durante ésta última época desde que llegó a nuestros oídos que eras la única superviviente del templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego y tu actitud con el inombrable era de todo menos la de un representante de los dragones que se encuentra con el exterminador de su raza.

-Pero...

-Silencio!.- le gritó el dragón cada vez más sulfurado- Nada justifica que hayais tenido contacto fisico.

-¿Contacto fisico?- susurró Filia para si. Entonces cayó en la cuenta, si había sentido el rechazo de toda la comunidad de las montañas de Katar no era por haber nacido en otra comunidad de dragones diferente. Era por su relación con Zeros.

Suspiró. Todo ese tiempo había estado tan ciega...

Miró al dragón de nuevo, algo más que rabia contra el demonio se podía vislumbrar en su mirada.

Decidió no justificarse más por sus actos pasados o presentes, ya se había humillado bastante, total, contara lo que contara nadie la creería...

-Si me odiais tanto¿por qué me habéis pedido que viniera?- preguntó sacando fuerzas de donde no las había.

Milgazia guardó silencio antes de continuar.

-Porque tienes en tu posesión al último de los dragones antiguos.- añadiendo a continuación impasible.

-¿A Val?- se le escapó a Filia.

-Exactamente, a Valgarv. Debe permanecer con nosotros, a salvo de cualquier influencia exterior nociva y de las fuerzas del mal. Con nosotros recibirá la educación que se merece.

Filia permaneció callada. En parte Milgazia tenía razón, Val era una tentación demasiado grande para los demonios. Pero renunciaba a la idea de separarse de él.

-¿Y que hay de mi?- esta pregunta llevaba deseando formularla desde que había llegado a Katar.

-De ti, Filia UI Copt, he pensado que aún con tu pasado podrás engendrar a nuestro hijo. Como única superviviente del templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego es necesario que tengas descendencia. Todo sea por la continuidad de nuestra especie.

La dragona no daba crédito.

-Aunque no me hace gracia tocar nada que haya tocado ya el Sacerdote Bestia.- dijo con una expresión de desprecio en su rostro- Pero a pesar de todo, lo tomaré como un deber, como los muchos que tengo que realizar cada dia para sacar adelante un lugar en el que dragones negros y dorados pueden vivir en armonia. De ti depende comenzar a formar parte de nuestra comunidad. Si vemos que tu actitud es adecuada y se va reformando no se te separará del hijo que engendres.

Filia se derrumbó, su ya maltrecha autoestima no daba más de si.

-Recibirás noticias mias.- añadió Milgazia saliendo imperturbable de la habitación tal como habia entrado.

---

La dragona se revolvió entre las sábanas y abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba oscuro y como todas las noches le había parecido percibir la presencia del demonio.

Dudó un momento si levantarse, se encontraba demasiado débil mentalmente para hacerlo, lo que le había dicho Milgazia ese dia la había hundido en la más absoluta de las miserias.

Pero lo hizo, quizás era más fuerte su instinto que lo que la mantenía ahí postrada. Se dirigió al balcón, con un suspiro comprobó que como siempre no había nadie. Pensó que debía estar perdiendo el norte y que sus sentidos ya no funcionaban como antes a causa del encierro.

Se apoyó en la baranda, mirando de nuevo al valle, esta vez iluminado por la luna.

-¿Y si simplemente me voy?.- pensó la dragona.

Estuvo seriamente barajando la opción de transformarse en dragón y salir volando de allí pero algo la frenaba.

Era su sentir hacia su raza, salir de allí significaria la total desconexión con los dragones y¿qué haría después?,¿comenzar de nuevo con la tienda de cerámica?. No. Eso no lo queria. Demasiada soledad. Seria también una tarea dificil criar a Valgarv a salvo de todo peligro.

¿Volver para vivir cerca de sus amigos humanos?. Eso no era tan mala idea. Salvo por el detalle de que podría estar con ellos no más de 70 o 80 años. La vida de un humano es corta y la suya larga, tenía más de 500 años. Los vería envejecer y morir ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para parar el tiempo.¿Y luego que haría?

Tendría que quedarse con los dragones. Mandar traer a Valgarv a Katar y verle crecer con la alegria de que muy probablemente él tendría una vida mejor que la suya, una segunda oportunidad.

Pero algo se resistia en ella.¿Eso era la vida que le esperaba?. No más risas, ni aventuras...ni siquiera conocer el verdadero amor.

Milgazia la despreciaba, pero aunque ella empezaba a encontrarlo repulsivo debido a su actitud fria e insensible, sabia que en el fondo tenía parte de razón.

En otro momento ella se hubiera escandalizado al saber que un dragón se hacia acompañar por un demonio y le hubieran parecido aceptables esas condiciones para engendrar una nueva vida si los ancianos así se lo hubieran pedido.

Se reclinó sobre la baranda con todo su peso, miró al suelo varios pisos abajo, apenas podía vislumbrarlo desde allí. Las lágrimas caían por su propia gravedad al vacío, al menos ellas si podian escapar.

Al mismo tiempo repetía la misma cantinela de todas las noches:

-Zeros, Zeros, Zeros...

Una silueta la observaba desde un poco más arriba, en el tejado.

---------------------00--------------------------------------------00-------------------

---------------------00--------------------------------------------00-------------------

---Diario de un paje de palacio-----

Hace una semana que he entrado a trabajar como paje en el palacio de Seyroon. No es que nadie me obligara a hacerlo, ni siquiera mis padres, lo que pasa que con quince años uno ya está hecho un hombre, como me dice mi abuela y puedo ganar algún dinero para gastos o para lo que surja.

Me han dado un traje magnifico, azul y blanco, que me sienta como un guante. De hecho aparento más edad. Muchas veces cuando vuelvo a casa lo hago con él puesto a propósito para saber la sensación que causo fuera de palacio y las chicas se giran para mirarme.

A mi me encanta la reacción que produzco en ellas, me gustaria corresponderlas a todas, pero si supieran que mi corazón pertenece a otra...

He decidio escribir este diario para relatar las cosas interesantes que me pasan cuando estoy trabajando, que son muchas y para paliar el aburrimiento.

En un principio me pusieron dentro del servicio de la princesa Ameria, lo que me hizo mucha ilusión, ya que la princesa Ameria me parece bellisima. Pero luego me hicieron hacerme cargo de un conejo, Justicito.

No me hizo nada de gracia tener que estar pendiente del conejo todo el dia. ¿Puede haber tarea más ridicula que cuidar a un conejo todo el tiempo?

Me parece que a la princesa Ameria tampoco le agradó mucho la idea porque parecia muy apegada al bicho y queria estar todo el rato a su lado.

Después entendí porque me habian encomendado esta particular misión: el principe Phil no queria que su hija se distrajese demasiado y se preocupase más en resolver los problemas burocráticos del reino ya que ella en un futuro sería la que llevaría las riendas de todo eso.

Así que yo empecé a llevar mi labor como una misión de estado, haría todo lo que fuera para que el dientes largos estuviese bien cuidado y mi querida princesita no tuviese que preocuparse y así poder ocuparse de otros quehaceres más importantes.

Al principio, que quereis que os diga, el conejo me parecia el animal más tonto que existia sobre el planeta. Como me aburria le contaba alguna historia que otra y él nada, dale que te pego,mordiendo mis zapatillas sin importarle que yo las llevara puestas.

Luego viene la hora del baño, una tortura para los dos, más para mi que para el, ya que acabo siempre con los brazos arañados debido a la lucha constante que mantenemos cada dia para lograr meterlo en el agua. Después del baño le coloco en el cuello un gran lazo, la mayoria de veces de color rosa, que tiene en el centro un amuleto con una estrella de cinco puntas que pertenece a la princesa Ameria.

Y la hora de la comida no era mejor, un tormento. Al conejo no parecian gustarle la gran variedad de hierbas aromáticas y frescas que yo recolectaba cada dia para él. Parecia gustarle más la carne de mi plato y no dejaba de mirarme con esos ojos...parece irrisorio si, pero a mi me daba miedo cuando

se le teñian de rojo y no hacia mas que mirar a mi plato de estofado.

Un dia probé a darle un poquito y la carne desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Os podeis imaginar mi sorpresa al ver un conejo carnívoro. Así que finalmente terminaba dandole casi toda mi ración diaria de comida. Tampoco le hacia ascos al pescado.

Y así pasaban mis dias en el palacio de Seyroon, cuidando del conejo y esperando encontrarme a la princesa en cualquier pasillo. Ella siempre es muy amable conmigo y me agradece mucho que cuide de Justicito.

Entonces yo querria contestarle que no tiene porque darme las gracias, porque yo lo hago por ella ya que para mi es la muchacha más maravillosa y bella de la tierra.

Pero como os podeis imaginar, nunca lo hago. Me quedo como un tonto, ahí, rojo como un tomate balbuceando palabras incomprensibles. Entonces ella mira su reloj con disgusto, quizás recordando alguna reunión importante a la que llega tarde y me despide con una sonrisa. Y yo allí maldiciendome a mi mismo por no tener más coraje y maldiciendo también al estúpido conejo y el hambre que me hace pasar.

Luego el conejo comenzó a caerme simpático. Fue a raiz de que descubrí que en presencia del roedor el extraño tipo azul no se acercaba a mi princesa.

A mi el tipo azul ya me dió mala espina desde el primer momento en que lo vi, ronda muy de vez en cuando por palacio como un fantasma. Nadie lo nota a no ser que tengas mucho tiempo libre y estés al tanto de todos los movimiento en palacio, como es mi caso.

Parece venir cada cierto tiempo y se reune con el principe Phil y con la princesa. Comencé a notar que la princesa Ameria no es la misma los dias que está él. Tiene un extraño brillo en los ojos. Mis peores temores se confirmaron cuando una tarde los pillé abrazados en una esquina del jardín. Parecian muy unidos.

Ya os podeis imaginar, me moría de celos. Ese dia nada parecía calmarme, tenia el corazón roto. No podía entender que tenia el tipo azul que no tuviera yo. Un poco más fuerte que yo seguro que si lo es. ¿Pero qué más? Yo soy mucho más guapo. Al menos eso dice mi abuela.

Decidí no darme por vencido y luchar por el amor de la princesa Ameria. Cuando descubrí que el conejo actuaba como repelente del tipejo azul lo utilicé como tactica de ataque. Si veia que el tipo se le acercaba mucho soltaba al conejo y zas! inmediatamente el tio rarito volvia por donde habia entrado.

Mucha más gracia me hace ver la cara de disgusto que pone cuando mi princesita le da mimos a Justicito y no te digo nada de la primera vez que vió que el conejo llevaba uno de los amuletos de la princesa. Aún me dan ataques de risa al recordarlo. No he visto a nadie cambiar de color tan rápido, y él se quedó blanco.

Y así cada dia, luchando porque ella se fijase en mi, hasta que descubrí que no habia nada que hacer. Y no es por Zelgadis o como quiera que se llame el tipejo, que no es rival para mi, sino porque descubrí que la princesa tiene otro pretendiente.

Y éste creedme, no estoy seguro de hacerle frente, más que nada porque me da mala saña. Parece muy poderoso, irradia una energia muy fuerte.

Todo ocurrió una noche que estaba paseando a Justicito después de la cena. Yo como siempre muerto de hambre y él con la barriga llena. Que decir que ahora en vez de un conejo parece una bola peluda con orejas de lo mucho que ha engordado. Por eso pensé que le vendría bien un poco de ejercicio.

Bueno, al caso, estaba yo paseando con Justicito por el jardin cuando me paré a contemplar durante unos instantes a la princesa que se encontraba en el mismo jardín sentada en un banco de piedra intentando leer a la luz de un quinqué con gesto de disgusto lo que parecian unas cartas oficiales. Entonces vi aparecerse frente a ella a un tipo de la nada, tenía una capa negra, el cabello violeta y un extraño báculo con una gema roja en un extremo. Era muy alto.

Cuando lo vi me pareció el mismisimo demonio que venia a matar a mi princesa, como os comenté la extraña energia que irradiaba era muy poderosa. Abrí la boca para lanzar un grito, pero algo me paró. Fue la reacción de la princesa, su expresión no era terror, sino todo lo contrario. Parecia alegrarse de verlo, es más, parecia un reencuentro, como si la princesa no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

En cambio él nada, permanecia estático con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Estuvieron hablando un largo rato. Yo no podía escuchar nada desde mi posición, me habia escondido tras una estatua, pero por lo que pude observar me di cuenta que lo que le estaba contando el tipo no le hacia ni pizca de gracia a la princesa, le estaba contando algo que la entristeció enormemente. Vi con el corazón en un puño como la princesa se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro sin poder ocultar su tristeza por lo que el otro le estaba contando. Cuando ésta se hubo calmado, le dijo unos palabras al tipo. Entonces el otro se dió media vuelta.

Justo antes de desaparecer de nuevo se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba parandose de repente a pocos metros donde yo me encontraba. Me habia descubierto. Abrió los ojos lentamente que hasta ahora habia mantenido cerrados y esgrimió una media sonrisa para luego desaparecer.

Me quedé helado. Esos ojos...no era humano.

Comprendí entonces que no tenía nada que hacer contra ese ser tan poderoso. Entonces decidí buscarme una novia más accesible. Ahora me gusta una vecinita mia que es muy guapa y candida, no es la princesa Ameria, todo hay que decirlo, pero por lo menos no le gustan los tipejos raros. Estoy muy contento.

Pero eso amigos, ya es otra historia.

----------------00---------------------------------00---------------------------------------

----------------00---------------------------------00---------------------------------------

-No te resistas!!

Milgazia entró en la habitación. El panorama que podía observar a su alrededor era exactamente el que se habia imaginado cuando lo avisaron con urgencia: Filia oponia resistencia para evitar que se la llevasen y hacer así el ritual. Mientras dos dragonas forcejeaban con ella, al mismo tiempo que ésta hacia amagos de usar su magia para intentar herirlas.

-Soltadla!!- ordenó Milgazia.

Las dos dragonas que en ese momento la tenían agarrada por los brazos se pararon de golpe al oir la voz de su señor.

-Pero señor- dijo una inclinándose- se niega a hacer el ritual...

-He dicho que la soltéis!!!- gritó éste con el gesto encrespado.

Las dos dragonas obedecieron y se apartaron de Filia que cayó de rodillas al suelo al no tener a nadie que la sujetase.

-Podeis marcharos.- indicó Milgazia a las dragonas haciendo una seña con un dedo.

Cuando éstas hubieron abandonado el cuarto el dragón se acercó con pasos firmes hacia donde Filia se encontraba. Se inclinó en una rodilla y con un dedo levantó la barbilla de ésta.

La miró a los ojos. Rehuía su mirada.

El dragón negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo haces?¿Por qué te resistes?

Filia lo miró. Toda ella temblaba de rabia. La figura de Milgazia le imponia demasiado aún a esas alturas.

-No quiero ir.-dijo gimoteando como de una niña se tratara.

El no se inmutó. No tenía ganas de aguantar los lloros de una dragona desequilibrada.

-Por favor, no me hagáis ir, por favor...-dijo la dragona hipando.

-No seas mojigata.- le replicó Milgazia endureciendo el tono- Ya te he explicado que la ceremonia de purificación no te hará ningún daño, te curará. Sacará todo lo malo que el demonio ha hecho en ti y hace que estés así. Después volverás a ser la de antes.

-No quiero!! -sollozó la otra. No iba a dejar exorcizarse por nadie. No estaba loca. No queria perder sus recuerdos.

Milgazia rabioso la empujó.

-Pues irás a la fuerza. No dejaré que ningún hijo mio crezca con una madre atormentada por el recuerdo del inombrable.¿Me oyes?

-No, no quiero...- los gritos de Filia cada vez sonaban más a una suplica.

El señor de Katar la miró con más desprecio que antes si cabe. Al cabo de un instante llamó a los guardias, en un gesto le indicó que la apresaran y que se la llevaran.

Filia volvió a forcejear. Se defendia con uñas y dientes. Los dos guardias hicieron un gesto de sorpresa ante la bravura de la dragona. Miraron con indecisión a Milgazia que les indicó con la mirada de actuar con violencia si hiciera falta.

Finalmente lograron reducirla y la levantaron en volandas.

Filia estaba fuera de si.

-Soltadme!! Eres cruel!!- chillaba ésta pataleando.

Milgazia se reía.

-Namagomi!!-intentó insultarlo Filia.

Éste hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Nama..¿qué?

De repente un gran cono de energia oscura hizo aparición el una esquina de la habitación que permanecia en penumbra. Pronto se pudo dislumbrar la silueta y dos enormes ojos rasgados que permanecian más abiertos que nunca.

Al ver la extraña presencia los guardias soltaron a Filia y se posicionaron al frente para proteger a su señor Milgazia.

-TU! - exclamó éste. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en odio. No dió un paso, él no le temía pero temía por su gente.

El demonio tampoco se movió. Su mirada era más peligrosa que nunca. Podía iniciar una masacre en cualquier momento. Nadie sabie lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

La tensión se acrecentaba por momentos. El odio que ambos se procesaban era demasiado para expresarlo con palabras.

De repente Zeros levantó su báculo apuntando a Milgazia con él y sin pestañear dijo con voz muy profunda y ligeramente desgarrada:

-El único namagomi que hay aquí soy yo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o.O


	11. Punto y aparte

······ Este último capítulo se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Silf- moon ······

(Clink-clink-clink...)

Hola a todos!!!!

Lo reconozco...esta vez me he pasado de tarde (clink- clink) y tenéis todo el derecho a morderme.

Pero he venido preparada y me he vestido con una impresionante armadura de hojalata a prueba de dentelladas. De ahí este ruido (clink-clink- clink).XDDD

Si, lo sé. El último capitulo. Pero era algo que tenía planeado hace tiempo y considero que es el momento de dejarlo antes de que la trama pierda fuerza. Aunque me da penita, soy sincera.

De todas formas, espero que os guste y agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que lo han leido su apoyo y paciencia.

Y como no agradecer sus comentarios del último capitulo a: Griffmoon, LinaInverse40, Jessiai, Gabyhyatt, Isabel, Mariysol y Shadir.

Gracias por estar ahí.

Y a ti DSDolphin, mi consejera, que por el simple hecho de escribir el primer review de este fic te tocó la china de aguantar mis neuras. Pobre!!

Ya os dejo...Disfrutad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ventana medio abierta. Una leve brisa se colaba por el resquicio disponible para refrescar el cuarto en penumbra.

La misma brisa que desordenaba el cabello de la figura sentada en el borde del alféizar.

Ropa oscura, botas de piel, camisa ocre y capa con motivos geometricos grabados. Sostenía un báculo con una gema roja en un extremo entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que pasaba lentamente sus dedos desnudos entre las grietas y nudos de su madera.

Cada fisura significaba un año, un suceso, una batalla, una pérdida.

El demonio parecia recordar con exactitud el momento en que cada uno de esos acontecimientos había dejado huella en el extraño objeto de madera.

De repente reparó en un arañazo en la parte baja del mismo que parecía no estar del todo pulido por el tiempo, databa de la batalla que habia librado con el discipulo de Garve en su refugio.

Rememoró la lucha esgrimiendo una leve sonrisa al mismo tiempo que pasaba un dedo con insistencia de un lado a otro de la irregular fisura para que cobrara el mismo aspecto que el resto pero una astilla saltó y se clavó en su dedo a causa de la fricción.

Notó con placer como el dolor recorria sus nervios, con otro dedo presionó fuerte la astilla para que se adentrara más en su carne. Gotas de sangre comenzaron a manar del pulgar castigado.

Nada le satisfacia más que el dolor, tanto el suyo propio como el ajeno.

En un gesto acercó el dedo sangrante a su boca y arrancó la astilla con los dientes. Un regusto salado de su propia sangre le inundó el paladar.

O quizás si.

Algo más satisfactorio que el dolor, más placentero que sentir odio y rabia.

Abrió lentamente los ojos dirigiendo sus pupilas rasgadas hacia un extremo del cuarto ya oscuro. Una figura femenina postrada en el lecho se adivinaba entre los distintos pliegues de sábanas.

Ella.

Ella le causaba más dolor, rabia, daño, ira y satisfacción que todas las cosas que había conocido sobre la tierra. Y eso era suficiente.

La dragona que yacía en un profundo sueño emitió un sollozo mientras se revolvia levemente. Zeros no le quitó ojo de encima permaneciendo atento para ver si volvia a tranquilizarse. Así fue.

La calma volvió a adueñarse del cuarto.

El demonio escuchaba la respiración pausada de ésta mientras observaba la leve luz dorada que su cuerpo emanaba.

-Debí destruirte al principio, cuando tu luz aún no me cegaba.- pensó recostandose contra la ventana y sonriendo para si.

Había ido a buscarla al templo de los dragones de Katar y le había ofrecido una mano. Filia no lo había dudado un instante, se había aferrado a ella con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento lo supo, era suya, confiaba en él.

Mientras la atraia hacia si, la dragona con su mano libre inclinó hacia el suelo el báculo con el que apuntaba a Milgazia. El demonio respetó su deseo.

Ahora se habian refugiado en un sitio seguro, posiblemente el más fiable a salvo de demonios y dragones. Allí podrían permanecer tranquilos, el tiempo que los dejasen.

Aunque él permanecía en constante alerta a cualquier movimiento o sonido sospechoso. En verdad temia que vinieran y se la arrebatasen.

Pero todo esfuerzo era poco, era su turno. Filia le había demostrado su valia al anteponer sus propias convicciones sobre los ancianos de su templo para poco después ser repudiada por el resto de los dragones al aceptar unirse a él. Había dado la espalda a su raza por Zeros Metallium, también conocido como el Sacerdote Bestia, exterminador de su raza en tiempos inmemorables.

La admiraba por eso, era su musa. Su Filia.

La luz de la luna traspasaba el cristal de la ventana para posarse en el suelo de madera. El demonio observó como la dragona volvia a revolverse intranquila presa de algún mal sueño.

Había sido en cierto modo cobarde al dejarla marchar a Katar y permitir que sufriese de la forma en que lo hizo.

Sabia exactamente las palabras que la dragona deseaba escuchar antes de su despedida. Pero no las dijo. Quizás temeroso de sus propios sentimientos, aún no aceptados totalmente.

No podía renunciar a servir a su raza, moriria si lo hiciera. La vida le sería arrebatada por el mismo ser que lo creó, su ama. Y ahora tenía un motivo para existir. Lo mantendría en secreto.

Si le descubrian al menos podía asegurarse 80 años para la dragona y para él, el tiempo que Rina Inverse viviera.

Y aunque los Dark Lords temiesen a la hechicera y le temiesen a él, Zeros Metallium se mantenía en alerta, guardando a la dragona y a su pequeño huevo, el dragón antiguo Val Agares, que permanecia en un canasto en una mesa al lado del lecho donde ésta yacia.

Filia había estado postrada en la cama desde que Zeros la fue a buscar a Katar. El desgaste que había sufrido durante esos dos meses de encierro habia sido considerable. Se sumaba a esto que era presa de terribles pesadillas por culpa de los remordimientos ya que los suyos la habían repudiado y por el recuerdo de la tortura psicológica a la que la había sometido Milgazia.

Se despertaba cada cierto tiempo gritando bañada en sudor y buscando desesperaba a Val con la mirada.

Entonces Zeros la guiaba y le mostraba el canasto donde el dragón antiguo se encontraba, al mismo tiempo que le recordaba con palabras reconfortantes que ya no estaba en Katar, que se encontraba a salvo. Solo entonces, aliviada, la dragona volvia a dormirse.

Pero esta vez Filia se despertó más agitada que las otras veces, cosa que alertó al demonio que se apresuró a repetir la misma operación: enseñarle a Val y decirle que se encontraba en casa.

La dragona comprobó que, efectivamente, el dragón antiguo se encontraba donde Zeros le indicaba, pero su respiración continuaba siendo muy agitada, presa de la angustia las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas.

El demonio intentó calmarla sentandose en el borde de la cama.

-Estás a salvo, tranquila.- le dijo limpiando con el dorso de la mano sus lágrimas.

Filia lo miró y al hacerlo no pudo reprimir que su llanto se tornara más fuerte. Se giró y se tapó con las sábanas escondiendose de él.

A Zeros siempre le habia fascinado como la dragona manifestaba sus emociones tan abiertamente.

Era tan complicada...pero ya la conocía, esta vez sabía como debía actuar.

Con cuidado apartó las sabanas dejando al descubierto su cabeza para luego retirar los mechones de pelo que tapaban su oreja. Intentando reclamar su atención antes, le acarició el lobulo un par de veces para luego acercar su boca a su oído y expresarle lo que queria decirle y las palabras que ella queria escuchar.

Cuando terminó el llanto de Filia cesó de golpe. Se colocó boca arriba mirando al demonio.

-¿Si?- preguntó entonces entrecortadamente.

Zeros la miró con gesto complacido.

-Si.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre.- fue la respuesta de Zeros.

Filia no pudo reprimir una enorme carcajada de felicidad. De repente se sentía la dragona más feliz de toda la tierra.

El demonio sonreia tambien satisfecho.

Cuando la dragona se serenó un poco despues de su repentino arranque de alegria se dispuso a hacer lo que llevaba deseando hace mucho tiempo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y con mucho cuidado rozó sus labios contra los de ella comenzando un beso suave, dulce.

La dragona se dejó llevar disfrutando del sabor de los labios de él, abrió la boca para decir algo, instante que aprovechó el demonio para profundizar el beso. Filia respondió al beso apasionadamente pasando sus brazos por encima del cuello de el para acercarlo contra si. Él estremeciendose ante las atenciones de la dragona la besó con más entusiamo si cabe.

Al cabo de unos instantes se separaron exhaustos buscando aire, abrazados y recostados sobre el lecho.

El demonio entonces comenzó a besar sus parpados aún mojados, para comenzar a descender por mejillas y orejas cubriendolas de besos hasta llegar al cuello.

Aquí buscó el pulso de la dragona como para cerciorarse de que estaba viva y cuando lo encontró escondió la cara entre su cuello y el dorado cabello como un gato.

Filia sonrió feliz. Tirando de una sábana tapó al demonio que permanecia postrado entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Ella le cuidaria.

Enredados el uno con el otro, disfrutaban del saberse juntos.

El tiempo que les dejasen.

---------------00----------------------------------------------------------00---------------------------

Zelgadis Greywords sorbió complacido el último trago de café de su dosis matutina. Lo saboreó con gusto. Era lo primero que tenía en mente cada mañana: prepararse una buena taza de aquel liquido negro humeante. Sin el, no era él; es decir, parecia no poder pensar con claridad y cualquier cosa o ruido que hubiera a su alrededor le molestaba.

Solo después de ingerir una cantidad considerable de cafeína podia solamente tolerarlos. También que la gente riese o alborotase le incomodaba. Pero así era Zelgadis. Y su adicción, sólo comparable a la de Filia con el té.

Con la mano que no sostenía su taza abrió una hoja de la ventana. Aspiró el aire fresco y entornó la vista hacia el horizonte. Con un gesto de satisfacción pudo dislumbrar como una mota de fuego se acercaba lentamente a palacio.

Era el cabello de Rina Inverse que reflejaba destellos color fuego al contacto con el sol. Por supuesto el espadachín caminaba a su lado.

Por fin Rina y Gaudy regresaban, le habian anunciado su próxima visita por carta hace unas semanas.

Pero lo que más le entusiasmaba a la quimera no era la llegada de la pareja, sino que le habian avisado de que volverian a ponerse de viaje para buscar una cura para él. Rina habia conseguido una nueva pista en Zefilia, quizás revelada por su hermana, Luna, pero esto nunca lo confesaria y más por carta.

Este hecho colmaba a Zelgadis de esperanzas. Una cura. Tenía que haberla, tenía que existir. El mundo exterior estaba todavia por explorar y habia muchos tipos de magia y hechizos que desconocia.

Con cuidado abrió la otra hoja de la ventana. Desde el torreón de palacio la vista a los aledaños de palacio era muy extensa, casi podian distinguirse los limites del reino.

Su vida habia cambiado bastante en poco tiempo, tres meses. Podia considerarse que ahora tenia un hogar. Pero para ser sinceros, aún no habia podido adaptarse a esa vida, dormir siempre en el mismo lecho, comer en la misma mesa. Vivir rodeado de gente, vivir con Ameria.

El era un solitario, un aventurero. Echaba de menos el contacto con la naturaleza, subsistir cada dia con lo que encontraba en su camino y la incertidumbre de no saber lo que le aconteceria al dia siguiente. Por eso esperaba con ilusión la visita de la pelirroja.

Aunque su vida de solitario en el pasado muchas veces le había obligado a abandonar esa vida retirada y ponerse trabajar como mercenario para diferentes reyes y nobles que requerian sus servicios. Poco le importaban los propositos de los contratantes o de si lo que estaba haciendo era justo o no para los que consideraba sus enemigos. Solo le movia el dinero para poder comprar algunas provisiones y poder continuar así su viaje. También las pistas para volver a recuperar su aspecto.

En ese punto su vida habia cambiado poco. Gracias a las mediaciones de Ameria, Zelgadis trabajaba como mercenario para el principe Phil al servicio del reino de Seyroon. Las misiones que le encomendaban eran sobretodo diplomáticas y de escolta.

Pero pese a todo, no le disgustaba su vida del todo. El mayor aliciente de su dia a dia en palacio era ver la sonrisa de su pequeña princesa.

Después de esas profundas reflexiones post-café, Zelgadis se vistió quitandose las zapatillas de peluche azul que le habia regalado Ameria para calzarse los zapatos y bajar a recibir presto a Gaudy y Rina.

----

-Ya estamos aquííííí!!!- chilló Rina abriendo de golpe la puerta del salón principal de palacio para entrar a continuación como una chispa. Gaudy permanecía bajo el umbral de la puerta con los nudillos apretados dispuesto a llamar a la puerta pero la pelirroja se le habia adelantado.

-Rinaaaaaa!!- exclamó Ameria corriendo hacia ella al verla llegar - Gaudy!!!Qué alegria veros de nuevo!!

Las dos amigas se abrazaron. Acto seguido hizo su aparición Zelgadis como si no quiere la cosa. Después de la ronda de saludos y abrazos Rina "terremoto" Inverse fijó su vista en la enorme mesa plagada de los más sabrosos manjares: todo tipo de tartas y de bollos dulces, frutas exoticas, dulces tipicos de la región, dragón de lago...

-Ameria! Tiene que estar todo delicioso! Qué desayuno más fabuloso!!!!- comentó a continuación con estrellitas en los ojos.

La princesa rió por la reacción de su amiga.

-Adelante! Lo he mandado preparar especialmente para vosotros.

Pero no le dió tiempo a terminar la frase, Gaudy y Rina ya estaban sentados dando buena cuenta de todo lo que la mesa contenia. Zelgadis y ella se sentaron para comer un poco también.

Al cabo de una hora, que se dice pronto, Rina dió por saciado su apetito.

-Qué bueno estaba todo!- dijo acariciandose la tripa- Bueno...¿cuando partimos?

Zelgadis que hasta ese momento les habia dado la espalda se giró interesandose de repente por la conversación.

-Podriamos hacerlo mañana.-le contestó Ameria con una sonrisa.

-¿Y porque no hoy?- protestó Zelgadis que evidentemente queria ponerse en camino lo más pronto posible.

-Porque tenemos que preguntarles a Filia y a Zeros si quieren acompañarnos.- dijo risueña la princesa- Iremos todos esta tarde.

-No me interesa.- añadió Zelgadis girandose de espaldas a ellos de nuevo.

Rina estaba un poco desconcertada, era evidente que algo se le escapaba.

-¿Como que Filia y Zeros?¿Están en Seyroon?

-Ajá!

-¿Pero Filia no estaba en Katar?

-Si...-contestó Ameria.

-¿Y entonces que hace aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja más confundida si cabe.

Ameria cogió aire para soltar la retahíla que soltó a continuación.

-Ha sido el triunfo del amor y la justicia por encima de todas las cosas malas y desagradables que existen en el mundo. Por fin la paz entre dos razas en un principio irreconciliables se ha hecho realidad y el reino de Seyroon como hogar de la justicia para todos los hombres tiene el honor de albergar a los protagonistas de este...

La paciencia de Rina había llegado a su fin, la princesa era insoportable cuando se ponia a lanzar discursitos.

-Espera un momento!!!!!Quieres contarmelo todo desde un principio??- chilló la pelirroja desquiciada.

-Está bien. - contestó Ameria más relajada pero aún con un dedo al frente.

-Qué bueno está el dragón de lago Ameria!- comentó Gaudy mientras roía un hueso enorme. Era obvio que estaba ajeno a la conversación mantenida por las chicas.

-Lo primero de todo... Filia y Zeros están juntos.- comenzó la princesa.

-Qué????- la cara de la hechicera era todo un poema.

-El poder del amor ha prevalecido por encima de las diferencias entre las razas y...

-Alto ahí Ameria!! No empieces con ese rollo de nuevo!- protestó la otra dando un golpe sobre la mesa.

-Pues que Filia y Zeros están viviendo juntos en un casita de Seyroon.

-...

-Que se quieren.

Rina Inverse cayó espatarrada de la silla al suelo de la impresión. Su estómago no estaba preparado para digerir ese tipo de noticias.

-Rina!- corrió hacia ella preocupada la princesa- ¿Estás bien?

Después de zarandearla un poco, la pelirroja abrió los ojos...y comenzó a reir.

-Estoy bien,ja,ja!! Tendrás que contarmelo todo con pelos y señales!!!ja,ja!! No me lo esperaba!!ji,ji¿Pero sabes lo mejor de todo?

-¿Qué?- preguntó ingenua la princesa.

-Qué por fin tengo argumentos para fastidiar a Zeros!!!Por fin puedo burlarme de él como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo conmigo!!!JA,JA!!- dijo levantandose de un salto y alzando un puño en el aire triunfadora.

-Rina...- suspiró Ameria.

----

-...y entonces Zeros me contó lo mal que lo estaba pasando Filia en Katar y que pensaba traerla con él. Me pidió permiso para traerla a Seyroon, porque según él es el lugar más seguro que existe a salvo de demonios y dragones. Mi respuesta fue si, obviamente, ya que me alegro muchisimo de que Filia ahora esté bien y que viva tan cerca y también me llena de orgullo que Seyroon sea considerado el refugio de los enamorados que...

-El principe Philionel hace acto de presencia!!!- anunció un paje golpeando su lanza contra el suelo.

Rina suspiró aliviada por la interrupción del paje. Ameria había comenzado a irse por las ramas de nuevo. Pero el alivio duró más bien poco. El principe Phil entró en el salón.

-Ameria!!! Mi queridisima hijita¿Has dormido bien esta noche¿Has soñado con los angelitos y la paz entre los reinos?- dijo éste abrazando a la princesa como si hiciera años que no la hubiera visto.

-Arrggg!- exclamó Rina- No lo soporto! No lo soporto!

-Mira Rina!- exclamó Gaudy que por fin habia desviado su atención de su hueso de dragón- El enano enorme del que tan mal hablas!- añadió señalando al principe Phil.

La hechicera mudó de color al instante y abalanzandose sobre el espadachin le dió un tremendo coscorrón.

-Calamar!! Nadie te ha explicado lo que significa la palabra discreción???

Pero tanto el principe como Ameria hicieron caso omiso de la pareja.

-Si mi queridisimo papaito, he soñado con los angelitos esta noche!! Espero que tu también hayas dormido bien!- la princesa dió un beso de buenos dias a su padre.

-Qué horror!! Es así todos los dias??- le preguntó Rina a Zelgadis.

-Ni te lo imaginas...- contestó este asintiendo.

El paje dió otro golpe en el suelo mientras anunciaba otra visita:

-La mascota real hace acto de presencia!!

-¿La mascota real?- preguntaron Gaudy y Rina al unísono.

Cuando vieron entrar a un chavalín trayendo entre sus brazos a una bola gorda blanca con orejas las dudas se les disiparon de golpe.

-Justicito!!!- corrió Ameria para cogerlo entre sus brazos – Mi cuchi-cuchi- conejito!!

Rina buscó con su mirada la mirada de Zelgadis. Ambos asintieron serios. El plan estaba urdido. Y la suerte de Justicito no muy clara.

-----

-No entiendo porque no puedo quedarme con Zelgadis y Gaudy viendo las carreras de caballos!- protestó Rina.

-Ya te lo he explicado mil veces...- suspiró Ameria- Filia nos ha invitado a tomar el té con ella en su casa.

-¿Entonces porque no pueden venir ellos también?- replicó ésta molesta.

-Porque es una reunión sólo de CHICAS.- la princesa recalcó con mucho enfasis esta última palabra.- Vendrán más tarde.

La pelirroja solo pudo poner cara de circunstancias.

Ambas caminaban por las calles de Seyroon hacia el nuevo hogar de la dragona. Ameria se sabia el camino de memoria, habian sido muchas las tardes que recorria el mismo camino para tomar el té con Filia o para ayudarle con la decoración de su nueva casa. Las dos llevaban regalos, la hechicera portaba un enorme jarrón de cerámica que a duras penas podía transportar y la princesa llevaba en una cesta galletas de chocolate para acompañar el té.

-Podías al menos dejarme llevar a mi las galletas!- protestó de nuevo la pelirroja.

-Ni hablar. Sino cuando lleguemos no quedaria ni una.- replicó Ameria cansada ya de las quejas de su amiga.

Al cabo de unos intantes añadió con tono más relajado:

-Rina..

¿Qué Ameria? - contestó esta.

- Creo que Zeros quiere hablar contigo esta tarde.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó extrañada la pelirroja.

-Sobre si Filia y Val cuentan con tu protección, ya sabes que Filia ahora no se siente muy segura...

-Eso no tiene ni que preguntarlo.- le replicó Rina muy seria- No dejaré que les pase nada.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa. La edificación no era demasiado grande, tenía dos plantas y estaba rodeada de un pequeño jardín con flores recién cultivadas. A través de las ventanas se podían distinguir las cortinas de color rosa y blanco plagadas de puntillas.

Llamaron a la puerta durante varios minutos y como nadie les contestaba entraron.

Cerrando la puerta tras ellas se quedaron de pie en el vestibulo esperando a que alguien hiciese acto de aparición posando antes el jarrón y la cesta con galletas en el suelo.

-Filia!- llamó Ameria- Hemos llegado!

Nadie contestaba. La princesa y la hechicera se miraron extrañadas.

-Se supone que estaba enterada de nuestra visita, quizás ha salido de compras o...- la intentó justificar Ameria.

Pero un grito inundó toda la casa.

-Arrrrgggg!!!Pero que assssscooo!! Namagomi!!

Filia que llevaba puesto un delantal y sosteniendo un plumero en la mano bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos con cara de pocos amigos.

El demonio hizo su aparición cuando ésta llegó al piso inferior.

-¿Qué quiere mi querida dragoncita que con su armoniosa voz me requiere?

Filia enfurruñada puso los brazos en jarra.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no dejes pelos en la bañera!!!

El demonio frunció el ceño molesto y entreabrió un poco los ojos sin perder la sonrisa.

-Ejem! Ejem!!- intentó captar su atención Ameria, incomoda por tener que presenciar ese tipo de intimidades. Pero una mano le tapó la boca.

-Calla! Calla! - le susurró al oido Rina- Que me lo estoy pasando bomba!ji,ji!

-¿Y cuantas veces te he dicho yo que no hurges en mi bolso? Y lo sigues haciendo.- le replicó el demonio recuperando la compostura.

-No lo haria si me contaras a donde vas cada vez que desapareces!!

-Sabes que eso no te lo puedo decir, es parte del trato.

-¿Del trato¿Y qué haré yo si un dia no vuelves¿Dónde podré ir a buscarte?- dijo la dragona aún enfadada.

-Filia...Pensaba que confiabas en mi.- añadió el demonio atrayendo a la dragona por la cintura contra si.- Porque aún lo haces¿verdad Filia?- le inquirió el demonio muy serio al mismo tiempo que buscaba la mirada de la dragona.

-Si...- le contestó sobrecogida, aún no se había acostumbrado a mantener su mirada.

-Bien, así me gusta.- Zeros cambió de expresión y sonrió de nuevo.- Ven aquí.- dijo apartando un mechón de delante de su cara con intención de besarla.

-Hola Filiiiiiiiaaaaaa!!!- chilló Rina con todas sus fuerzas, ese tipo de cosas si que NO queria presenciarlas. No eran divertidas. De reojo miró a Ameria que con las manos a un lado de la cara miraba a la pareja con los ojos llorosos y suspirando.

-Qué romantico!- es lo único que pudo articular la princesa.

Después de los correspondientes saludos y abrazos la dragona y Ameria se dirigieron a la cocina charlando animadamente para preparar la merienda.

Rina miró a Zeros con una sonrisita maliciosa en la cara.

-Je, je!-rió la pelirroja.

El demonio abrió un ojo con una expresión impasible en el rostro.

-Je,je!!

-¿Qué?- dijo finalmente el demonio un poco molesto.

-Conque pelos en la bañera...eh? WAJAJAJAJA!!- la pelirroja no pudo resistirlo más. Por fin podia burlarse del demonio.

Zeros asumió el reto, sin perder la eterna sonrisa de su cara le replicó:

-Yo también me alegro de verte Rina! Sobretodo despues de enterarme de que tu hermana deja el oficio de camarera y se va a recorrer el mundo...Y eso supone que ya no eres la hechicera más poderosa, eres la segunda, je,je!- rió asimismo el demonio- Y como puedes imaginarte estaba un poco preocupado porque no sabia como te había afectado la noticia, je,je!!

Rina bufó y comenzó a echar humo por las orejas.

-Siempre, siempre logras sacarme de mis casillas!!!- le chilló tirandose sobre el y agarrandole el gaznate con las dos manos.

-Rina¿Qué te he dicho que te haya sentado tan mal?-rió Zeros que a duras penas podía respirar.

-Cállate! Lo sabes bien!! Además aún te la debía por andar contando historias por ahí y aterrorizando a señoritas indefensas como yo!!

-Señorita tu¿Te refieres a lo de la Gran Bestia?

-Te vas a enterar!!!!!- berreó la pelirroja más rabiosa que nunca haciendole un placaje al demonio y derribandolo contra el suelo.- Soy toda una señorita, acaso lo dudas??

-Noooo!!- pudo articular Zeros dandose por vencido con los morros contra el suelo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Gaudy y Zelgadis se aproximaban a la casa. Más bien Gaudy agarraba a la quimera y lo arrastraba con él.

-Venga! Tomaremos una buena merienda en cuanto lleguemos!- argumentó el espadachín tratando de convencerle.

Mientras llamaban a la puerta Zeros hizo su aparición en el tejado.

-Demasiada gente y alegria en casa.- pensó recostandose y sacando de su bolso un gran libro que abrió para comenzar a leer.- Quizás me tome una buena siestecita.

-----------------------------------00-------------00-------FIN------00---------------00----------------------------------

Hasta la próxima!!!

(Clink-clink-clink)


End file.
